The Story of Bernadette Baggins
by Amanda88998945
Summary: Bilbo Baggins takes along his sister Bernadette on adventure with Thirteen dwarves. Along the way, Bernadette falls in love with the leader. Pairings: slow build Thorin/Bernadette, Bilbo/Tilda, Kili/Tauriel, Fili/Sigrid.
1. The Story of Bernadette Baggins

**The Story of Bernadette Baggins**

**A story of how two hobbits, Bilbo Baggins and Bernadette Baggins, embark on an adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard,**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Shire**

**Bag End**

**Three years earlier.**

It was mid summer, and Bilbo prepared for the Mid summer's Eve feast. As he was doing that, Bilbo's cousin, Mortimer, came for a visit, alongside with a female hobbit, whom strongly resembled Bilbo, but with longer, curlier hair. "Mortimer, whom did you bring with you?" asked Bilbo. "Bilbo, I came to tell you some news, that will shock you. I will explain to you after I make the introduction. This is Miss Bernadette Baggins, your sister." said Mortimer. "Sister?! I have a sister?! I thought I was the only child?!" exclaimed Bilbo, shocked on hearing the news of having a sister, and also surprised and delighted, and confused as well.

"Your mother separated you two because of Lobelia Sackville Baggins. Lobelia would stop at nothing to ruin the family, if she found out about the second child, and to save for losing your home. So what your mother done, was she left Bernadette under my care." said Mortimer.

"But what if Lobelia would find out about her now?" asked Bilbo. "She knows that Bernadette is staying with me. Lobelia thinks there is something of Bernadette she doesn't like, and wants to banish her from the Shire. In fact, she has threatened me she would speak to the Thain of this matter." said Mortimer. "Bernadette has done no wrong, why would she do this?" asked Bilbo. "She had Bernadette out of wedlock. She wasn't married to your father yet, when she became pregnant with Bernadette." said Mortimer. Hearing this horrified Bilbo. His mother never told him any of this.

He could understand Lobelia's anger, but attempted to banish an innocent hobbit from her home is a wrong thing to do. "What should I do then?" asked Bilbo. "Bernadette shall be living with you, if you don't mind." said Mortimer. Bilbo smiled. "I don't mind at all. And it delights me now I know I have a sister." said Bilbo, taking Bernadette's hands. "Don't you two go around cause any trouble!" teased Mortimer. "I will never cause an trouble, Mortimer. I'm not that way, but Bernadette probably is." grinned Bilbo. "Hey!" said Bernadette, giving Bilbo a playful side glance. "See you two at the Midsummer's Eve festivities!" said Mortimer, and he left Bilbo's home.

"Bilbo, I don't have anything decent to wear to the festivities." said Bernadette. "Don't worry. I can fix that. We're going to the market, and I'm going to buy you the finest gown in the Shire!" grinned Bilbo. "Bilbo, you really don't have to-really, you shouldn't." protested Bernadette. "You're my sister! I like for you to look your best this evening. Don't try to get out of this, Bernadette. You're getting a new dress." said Bilbo. And so Bernadette went with Bilbo into town. They entered a boutique. An older hobbit woman approached them. "How may I help you today?" asked the older woman gently.

"Yes, I'm here to buy my sister a dress!" said Bilbo. "Oh, Bilbo! This one is nice! I want this!" said Bernadette. "Oh! Yes, the dress would most definitely look good at you, dear. And it brings out your eyes. You want to try it on?" said the older woman. Bernadette nodded. The older hobbit woman took the gown down, handed it to Bernadette. Bernadette went into another room to try on the dress. She shortly came out, and spun around. "Well? What do you think?" asked Bernadette. "You look lovely, Bernadette!" smiled Bilbo, and he handed coins to the older lady. "Don't worry about changing dear, since your brother paid for it already!" smiled the older woman.

And Bernadette and Bilbo left the boutique, Bernadette now wearing her new dress. "Oh drat! Double drat!" exclaimed Bernadette. "What's wrong, Bernadette?" said Bilbo. "Look who's out and about too!" said Bernadette pointing ahead of them. "Oh for the love of-Bernadette, lets go home now!" hissed Bilbo, grabbing Bernadette by the hand, and they took off running. It was Lobelia who they saw ahead of them. "I know a short cut, follow me!" said Bilbo, as they ran.

They took a quick short cut to Bilbo's home. It wasn't long until they arrived at home, and they entered. Both hobbits sat in their armchairs, panting. "That was close!" sighed Bernadette. "You're telling me." said Bilbo. Bernadette looked sad. "Bernadette, what's wrong?" asked Bilbo. "Why does Lobelia hate me so much?" asked Bernadette. "Its over something silly, Bernadette. You really shouldn't worry about it. No one pays any attention to that spoiled brat of a hobbit anyway." said Bilbo. "Lobelia was always never like this was she?" asked Bernadette.

"To be honest, she never was like this, until she married Otho." said Bilbo. "Oh." said Bernadette. Evening came for the Midsummer's Eve festivities, and Bilbo and Bernadette went.

They danced and sang, listening to stories, and of course the food and fireworks, provided by Gandalf. "Who is that tall man firing the fireworks?" asked Bernadette. "That's Gandalf! He's a wizard. Our family had been friends with him for years." said Bilbo. "Wow! A real wizard!" grinned Bernadette. Bernadette felt quite fascinated with the wizard. Maybe he has wonderful stories of his own, she would love to hear. "Do you think you can invite him over for supper?" asked Bernadette. "I really don't know, Bernadette. He's a wizard. He's always busy." said Bilbo.

"Oh, please invite him over!" pleaded Bernadette. "You're going to keep bugging me until I do, are you?" asked Bilbo. "Yes." said Bernadette. Bilbo sighed. "Very well." said Bilbo. When the fireworks ended, Bilbo went to speak to Gandalf for a few minutes, and he invited the wizard over for supper tomorrow night. Meanwhile, Bernadette stood, dancing along to the merry music that is still playing from a group of hobbit musicians standing on a small stage nearby. As she danced, she caught attention of a hobbit named Ervin Bracegirdle. Ervin smiled. "Miss Baggins! You don't mind dancing with me?" asked Ervin.

Bernadette smiled. "I will be honored to dance with you, Ervin!" said Bernadette.

Bernadette and Ervin had been friends since early age, and they danced together for quite a while. Suddenly Lobelia noticed the two dancing. She scowled. And she approached the two hobbits. "You shouldn't be dancing with this hobbit. She is nothing but trouble, Ervin." scowled Lobelia. "Mrs. Sackville Baggins, she would never do such a thing." argued Ervin. "You stay away from her! And you, young woman, you stay away from any of these hobbits." ordered Lobelia. "You are not my mother, you cannot tell me what to do!" shot back Bernadette.

"You'll be sorry for this, Bernadette Baggins. Mark my words!" snarled Lobelia and she walked away. Bernadette scowled and she quickly walked over to Bilbo and Gandalf. Bilbo introduces Bernadette to the wizard. "Yes, I knew you had a sister. And you two look so much alike. Its hard to tell you apart!" laughed Gandalf. "We need to get home, Bilbo. Lobelia is stirring up trouble again." said Bernadette. "What is she doing now?" snapped Bilbo. "I was only dancing with Ervin Bracegirdle, and she forced him to stop dancing with me, telling him that I'm a trouble maker." said Bernadette.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Bernadette. She's just doing that just to provoke you. But it is getting late, and we should be heading home." said Bilbo. Bernadette nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow night, Gandalf!" said Bilbo. "Good night, Bilbo and Bernadette!" called out Gandalf, and he turned away. The two hobbits arrived at home. Bernadette went to bed soon as they arrived, but Bilbo remained awake a little bit, and done some reading and smoke his pipe, and also thinking over what to make for supper when Gandalf arrives tomorrow night.

The next evening, Gandalf arrived and joined them for supper. Bernadette wanted the wizard to tell her stories of the outside world, because she was quite fascinated with them. "I want to hear about dwarves, Gandalf. Dwarves fascinate me." said Bernadette. "Now why would you want to learn about dwarves for?" asked Bilbo. "Bilbo, don't you find dwarves fascinating? I hope someday I'll meet a real dwarf." said Bernadette. "Oh, brother." said Bilbo rolling his eyes. Gandalf laughed. "Of course, I will tell you about the dwarves." said Gandalf.

And Gandalf begins telling her the history of the race, and the seven kingdoms of the dwarves. But the one that fascinated Bernadette the most, was the Line of Durin, and the dwarven kingdom of Erebor. When Gandalf finished the stories, Bernadette thanked him.

After Gandalf took his departure from Bag End, Bernadette went to bed. And all she dreamt about that night, was of the dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. She wanted to see what it looked like. The next morning, Bilbo found a note on a table. It was from Bernadette, and what he read, alarmed him:

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I decided to go and visit the Kingdom of Ered Luin, since I looked over your maps this morning. Don't worry, I'll return home soon, and I'll be alright. _

_Sincerely, your sister_

_Bernadette._

When Bilbo read this, he slammed the letter down angrily on the table. How dare she do this? She was raised as a Baggins, not a Took. He didn't want her to go out in the wild all alone. What happened if something happened to her? All these questions and many more clouded Bilbo's mind, as he stood there in shock after reading the letter. _She is going to get a chewing out when she gets back, _Bilbo thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bernadette had been out on the road for several days. There were times she had regret of leaving home. In fact, she even knew that Bilbo would be giving her a chewing out once she would return. But right now, she dismissed all that, and remained focused on why she is on her little adventure: to visit the dwarven city of Ered Luin. Night fall came, and she arrived at the village of Bree. She decided she would spend the night at the Prancing Pony Inn for rest, and food. As she entered the place, she noticed it was crowded.

Barliman Butterbur, the Inn Keeper, greeted her. "How may I help you this evening, little miss?" asked Barliman. "Yes, I like to have a room for the night, and some food and drink please." said Bernadette kindly, smiling a the Inn Keeper. "Of course. There's a table over there, you can sit in, and I'll bring some food to you, and arrangements for your room." said Barliman. "Thank you, sir." said Bernadette, and she walked over to her table. As she approached her table, she noticed a table full of dwarves across from hers. Her wish did come true, there are dwarves here!

As she sat down and waited on her food, she looked over at the dwarves. There was five of them sitting together, talking merrily and laughing. But she took notice of the first dwarf, sitting at the head of the table. His long raven hair reached passed his shoulders, and he was dressed in a dark blue shirt, and silver armor. She never could imagine dwarves appearing quite handsome, but this one, she noticed, she found quite handsome and attractive. And she sat and listened to their conversation. "How is your birthday, Thorin?" asked the second dwarf, with a bald head, tattoos, and a dark beard.

The long hair, dark headed dwarf smiled. "I'm enjoying it. This is one of the best birthdays ever, Dwalin." Thorin replied. "Hey, can the birthday dwarf provide us a song?" asked a blonde headed dwarf, named Fili. "Fili, I don't feel much like singing tonight." said Thorin. "Oh come on, Uncle. Please? We want a song!" said a young dark haired dwarf, named Kili. "Now boys, your Uncle said he's not in the mood, lets leave it at that!" said an older dwarf, with white hair, dressed in a red coat, named Balin. "Yes, Mister Balin." said Kili.

After sitting awhile, Thorin decided to give in to the requests. "I changed my mind. I'm going to sing. If someone here would provide me a harp." said Thorin.

After Barliman served food and drink to Bernadette, he overheard the dark haired dwarf saying he needed a harp. Barliman went and retrieved a small harp that was sitting in a corner, and he brought it over to Thorin. "Thank you, sir." said Thorin, taking the harp, and he placed it on his lap. Thorin placed his fingers on the silver strings, and he started to play. After playing instrumentally for a while, he started to sing. As Bernadette sat and watched the dwarf sing and play the harp, she felt quite captivated. It wasn't just Thorin's appearance that struck her, it was also his singing and skill at the harp, that amazed her.

She barely knew this dwarf, but she can feel something about him that's special, something she liked about him. She couldn't necessarily pin point on why though. She wished her brother would be here to see this. She knew he loved music, and she knew her brother would love this kind of music she is hearing now. Suddenly, the song ended, and the entire room applauded, including those who sat with Thorin. As Thorin returned the harp to Barliman, Bernadette was just about to retire for the night to her room, when she accidently bumped right into the dwarf, who spilled a drink on Bernadette.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss! My apologies." said Thorin, quickly.

And he took a cloth washing up the mess on Bernadette's dress. "Oh, that's okay. Its my fault, really, I should've watched where I was going." said Bernadette, smiling at the dwarf. Thorin looked into Bernadette's eyes. "You are quite a beautiful hobbit." said Thorin. "Thank you. My name is Bernadette. Bernadette Baggins, sir." said Bernadette, extending her hand. "Baggins? I've heard of that name before! Are you a Shire hobbit?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I am." said Bernadette proudly. "What are you doing here? This place is dangerous! You should be at home." said Thorin.

"I was in a mood for a little adventure, so I left." said Bernadette. "But you're a Baggins. Baggins aren't the adventurous kind." said Thorin. "Not me. I'm one of the rare few that likes adventures. You see, Gandalf told me stories of dwarven culture the other night, and it intrigued me so much, and I became quite fascinated with dwarven realms and such, and I decided I want to see what an dwarven city would look like. And that's where I'm heading to. Ered Luin." said Bernadette. Hearing this, caught Thorin's attention. "You may not know this, Miss Baggins, but that is where I live." said Thorin.

"You live in Ered Luin?!" said Bernadette brightly.

"But, Miss Baggins. This world is much too dangerous for you to travel alone. We are just so happening to return to Ered Luin this evening, if you don't mind joining us." Thorin offered Bernadette kindly. "Would you? Could you?! Bless my soul! You are so kind! I would love to join you!" beamed Bernadette with delight. "Go back your belongings, and meet back with us outside the Inn." said Thorin. "Yes, sir!" said Bernadette. "Please, call me Thorin." smiled Thorin. "Yes, Thorin!" chirped Bernadette, and she took off to her room, and she packed her belongings.

She later met up with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili outside the Inn. "Who is this?! Thorin, you didn't tell us you met a companion, who is a hobbit." said Balin, smiling. Thorin introduces Bernadette to his companions. "Thorin, a word with you a minute." said Dwalin, coldly. And the two dwarves walked away, leaving Bernadette talking with Balin, Fili and Kili. "You are the first Halfling we know that takes interest in our culture. Its fascinating to us." smiled Balin. "Don't take this the wrong way, Miss Baggins, wouldn't your brother worry about you being gone this long?" asked Kili.

"Yes, and knowing him, he's going to give me quite a chewing out." said Bernadette.

"I can imagine!" chuckled Fili. Meanwhile, Dwalin glared at Thorin. "What is the meaning of allowing a Halfling to go with us back home? You know how we feel of outsiders, Thorin." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, she'll spend one night with us, and we'll send her back, don't worry." said Thorin, patting his friend on the back. Dwalin nodded, and they joined with the others. "Are we ready?" asked Thorin. "Yes." everyone replied. "You will ride with me, Miss Baggins." said Thorin. Bernadette smiled. As they rode, Dwalin and Balin talked quietly.

"Is it me, or Thorin has fallen for this hobbit?" asked Dwalin. "I noticed he's been very kind to her." said Balin. "Well he's kind to her, doesn't necessarily mean he's going to ask her to court him." said Dwalin. "You don't have a problem with that do you, brother?" asked Balin. "Actually I do. He's already betrothed to Lady Estelle, of the Copper Steel clan. The betrothal is already been arranged by Lady Estelle's father Bwerin! Thorin cannot get involved with Miss Baggins. It will cause a conflict among our people." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, Thorin and Estelle's betrothal isn't written in stone just yet. Thorin hasn't accepted it yet. He has told me he will make the reply when we return home." said Balin.

"We'll just see about that." said Dwalin. Later that night, they made camp.

Bernadette spoken to Thorin quite a bit that night. Mostly about growing up, and her difficulties among her people. "You see, I didn't find out I was Bilbo's sister until later. I lived with Mortimer for along time." said Bernadette. "Your mother became pregnant with you out of wed lock?" asked Thorin. Bernadette nodded. "That's why it caused a lot of stir in the Shire. Hobbits don't' believe in such things." said Bernadette. "So you're saying you're a 'love child'?" asked Thorin. "Pretty much that. And the way some treat me is horrible, like I'm some horrible person." said Bernadette.

"You're not a horrible person, Bernadette. Don't allow other peoples opinions get to you. You are nice as a hobbit as they all come, Bernadette. And you come from a well to do family." said Thorin. "I wish you can tell Lobelia Sackville Baggins how nice a person I am." said Bernadette. "Bah! I heard stories about that woman, I wouldn't even want to talk to her." said Thorin. Bernadette laughed. "Wow, apparently hobbits aren't the only ones that don't like Lobelia." said Bernadette. The dwarf and hobbit sat in silence for a long time. "Gandalf spoken to me of your grandfather. What became of him?" asked Bernadette.

She hoped she didn't offend Thorin of asking such a personal question.

Thorin closed his eye, leaning his head back against a tree. "Oh, Thorin. I'm sorry-I should've never asked." began Bernadette, bowing her head in guilt. "No, its okay. I can tell you." said Thorin softly, taking Bernadette's hand. Thorin began to tell his tale, first of Smaug's sacking of Erebor and Dale, and Lake Town. Then, he told us story of Grandfather's and brother's death from Azog. "Thorin, I am so sorry." said Bernadette softly, taking Thorin's calloused hand. Thorin remained silent.

"Well, I must take my rest now. Its nice talking to you, Thorin!" said Bernadette. "You too, Miss Baggins. Good night!" said Thorin. "Good night." said Bernadette, and she laid down, and fell to sleep. Thorin remained awake in deep thought. Thorin looked over watching the hobbit sleeping soundly. Thorin looked in amazement how fair and beautiful this hobbit maiden is. His heart raced, feelings he cannot explain clouded over him. He could not possibly fall in love with this hobbit already. He only knew her for a night and half.

He couldn't shake her out of his mind, as he tried to lay down to go to sleep. The next morning, they continued to their journey to Ered Luin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few days on the road, and the company arrived in Ered Luin. Bernadette looked around in awe and amazement. She never seen anything like it before. She shortly found herself entering the dwarven fortress. "These are my halls." Thorin said, turning to Bernadette. Bernadette smiled. "It is very beautiful." said Bernadette. "I will have a room made for you. Come, I know just the room. Follow me." said Thorin. Thorin turned to Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili, and spoken to them quickly. "We'll meet up with the rest of you at dinner. Tell Dis, I'll be alone shortly." said Thorin. Dwalin nodded, and they left.

Thorin showed Bernadette to a room where she will be staying. "Nice, I like it." smiled Bernadette, flopping on the bed in her room. "Shall you join us for supper?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. I'm not dressed appropriately, Thorin." said Bernadette. "You are okay with what you are wearing now, Miss Baggins." said Thorin. Bernadette smiled. "Okay. I'll join you for supper." smiled Bernadette. Thorin extended his arm, and Bernadette took it. He guided her down a large corridor, and shortly, they entered a large dining hall. All eyes turned on them. Seeing this, made Bernadette feel a little nervous.

The place was crowded with dwarves, and they eyes fixed on them, especially Bernadette. They were curious on why a hobbit entering the room, arm in arm with their dwarf leader. Suddenly, a female dwarf, dressed in a dark blue and white dress, her raven hair falling passed her shoulders, as she smiled brightly running towards them. "Thorin, you made it back! I see you brought a friend with you!" said the dwarf woman. Thorin smiled. "Dis, this my friend Bernadette Baggins. I met her at the Prancing Pony. Bernadette, this is my younger sister, Dis." said Thorin.

Bernadette smiled. "Its nice meeting you, Dis. You have a lovely gown!" smiled Bernadette. Dis smiled back. "Come, lets sit down to eat. Supper is about ready to be served!" said Dis. And they followed Dis to a long table where they will be seating. Bernadette noticed a few dwarves glaring at her. "Thorin, why are some of the dwarves glaring at me?" whispered Bernadette. "Don't pay any mind to them." Thorin quickly replied. Bernadette nodded, and she took her seat in between Dis and Thorin. Bernadette didn't really know what to say or do, as she sat and ate her meal.

She was in the presence of Royalty.

"You are quiet, Miss Baggins. Is everything okay?" asked Thorin. "Oh, everything is fine, quite peachy in fact." grinned Bernadette. "Peachy?!" laughed Fili. "Uncle, your new friend is funny!" chuckled Kili. "There will be dancing and music afterwards. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing some dances with my nephews?" said Thorin. "What of you? Do you dance?" asked Bernadette. "I don't dance." said Thorin. "Oh come on. Everybody dances." said Bernadette. "I don't know how to dance." said Thorin. "I can teach you. Its not that hard, you know. It was I who taught my brother how to dance." said Bernadette. Fili laughed.

"You had to teach your brother how to dance?" asked Kili. Bernadette nodded. "Just this past Midsummer's Eve celebration." grinned Bernadette. "Fine. You can teach me. As long as you don't step on my foot." said Thorin playfully. "You know I wouldn't do that." said Bernadette. Later, when supper ended, everyone migrated into the Great Hall for dancing, music and socializing. She noticed Thorin had made his rounds talking to some of the other dwarves, socializing with them. As Bernadette walked around for a little bit, she walked by some dwarves, and they were gossiping about her!

Two of the dwarves that mainly gossiped was an older male dwarf and a young dwarf female. The female was very beautiful. She had fair skin, brown hair, a small beard on her chin. Her green eyes flickered in the fire light of the room. "I've been hearing that this new friend of our King's is more than just a friend." said one dwarf. "They cannot be possibly courting. She's not even sporting the braids." said the female dwarf. "If they are courting, the King has broken the laws of betrothal that he promised for my Estelle here." said the older male dwarf. "This woman, Bernadette of whatever her name is, should've not been brought here. Her place is in her own home." said another dwarf.

Bernadette's heart sank at hearing these words. The people were talking cruel of her, cruel and untrue words of her. Now she wasn't much in the mood for dancing now. Bernadette decided she wanted to go to her room for the night. But no sooner as she was about to leave the Great Hall, Thorin approaches her. "How about the dancing you want to teach me?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, I'm tired. I need to rest. Good night." said Bernadette, and she quickly left the Great Hall. "Is she okay?" asked Dis. "Something's troubling her." said Thorin. "Should I go and talk to her?" asked Dis. "No, I will." said Thorin.

Thorin left the Great Hall, and he shortly found Bernadette's room. He knocked on her door. "Miss Baggins? May I come in?" asked Thorin. "Sure." called back Bernadette from behind the door. Thorin opened the door, and walked in. He noticed Bernadette had been crying. When she looked up at Thorin, he saw her eyes are puffy. "Have you been crying?" asked Thorin softly, sitting down next to the hobbit. "People been saying some unkind words about me down there, Thorin. They are also saying that you and I are a couple, and I had no business being here." said Bernadette.

Thorin sighed. He didn't know what to say or do on this matter. "I will try and make things clear to my people, don't worry Bernadette." said Thorin softly. Bernadette realized he now called her by her first name. "I don't like seeing you upset like this, Bernadette. And I will put an end to this madness. As for us being a couple-part of that is true." said Thorin smiling. "What do you mean?" asked Bernadette. "What I mean is this, Bernadette. I'm in love with you. You are a beautiful, kind and understanding woman. You are unlike any other I've met. Bernadette, I'm asking for your hand in our courtship." said Thorin.

"But Thorin! I've heard some dwarves say tonight that you're already betrothed with a dwarf woman named Estelle." said Bernadette. "I don't love her, Bernadette. This was all a forced thing, which was my father's idea, who is no long with us. My father turned up missing just this past year. I never came to agreement on this proposal, and I was supposed to let them know of my decision tonight." said Thorin. "What is you decision?" asked Bernadette. "I'm declining the offer. And once I do, I will also announce our courtship." said Thorin. "Thorin, I really don't think that's very wise. We should keep this a secret." said Bernadette, who also shared the same feelings for Thorin.

"How can we keep this secret, Bernadette? People are bound to find out anyway." said Thorin. Bernadette sighed. "I still think this is very risky. Thorin I don't know about this." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, everything is going to turn out fine. Trust me on this. If anything goes sour, they will deal with my wrath." said Thorin. Thorin took Bernadette's hands. "Allow me to braid your hair, Bernadette." said Thorin. Bernadette smiled, and accepted his offer to braid her hair. Once he done that, he placed courtship beads in her hair, as a token of their courtship. "They are beautiful, Thorin." said Bernadette. "Come, lets go back and join the first, so I can make the announcement." said Thorin.

As they walked down the corridor, Bernadette still felt uncomfortable, worried that everything will go down hill, especially when Thorin announces their courtship to everyone, and declining the betrothal of Lady Estelle. This would be not a scene she didn't want to get part of. As they entered the Great Hall, Thorin stood up calling attention to all the dwarves. "As you all may know already, I have made my decision on the betrothal of Lady Estelle, daughter of Bwerin Copper Steel. I'm afraid I have to decline the offer. I share no mutual feelings with Estelle , because I know very little of her." said Thorin.

At hearing this, the Copper Steel's felt outraged. They couldn't believe they are hearing this. Suddenly, they began to start shouting in khazadul, cursing Thorin and Bernadette as well. "See, I told you this wasn't going to turn out well." grumbled Bernadette sadly. "Shazara!" roared Thorin. And all the yelling quickly stopped. "I wasn't done with my announcement yet. Those who oppose my decision, I ask you to leave these Halls Now for my next announcement. Tonight, I asked Bernadette's hand in courtship, and she accepted my offer." smiled Thorin, taking Bernadette's hand.

At hearing this, some of the dwarf women fainted, even Dis, stood in shock her mouth opened.

Her expression, and the others were quite unreadable. "And those who oppose my courtship with Miss Baggins, will DEAL WITH ME personally." said Thorin, glaring at all the dwarves. And the room fell deathly silent. "You listen here, you are showing disgrace to our people! This woman should not be welcomed here. And if you love this woman, you should join her, and leave!" barked the older dwarf, and other voices joined in with him. "I can't take this!" yelled Bernadette, and she bolted away from Thorin and the others, making her way back to her room. "Bernadette!" cried out Thorin. "Miss Baggins!" called out Dis and Balin together.

Meanwhile, Thorin yelled at all the dwarves, giving them a lecture they would never forget. As for the Copper Steel's, Thorin banished them from all seven dwarven kingdoms, forcing them to leave Ered Luin. Meanwhile Bernadette made her way to her room, and she packed her bags. She decided that they were all right. Her place was at her home in the Shire. After packing her belongings, she leaves the dwarven fortress, without a word to anyone, not even to Thorin. It really pained her to leave without saying a word to them, but she had no choice in the matter.

Several week later, she arrived in the Shire, and she finally made it home. To her real home.

As she entered, Bilbo greeted her, but gave her a hard look. "What in the world were you thinking of taking off like that, Bernadette? You had me worried! I thought something happened to you! You could've been killed out in the wild alone!" lectured the hobbit, hotly. "Bilbo, I wasn't alone. I befriended some dwarves I met at the Prancing Pony, and they invited me to stay with them with a little while in Ered Luin. I came back, because some of the people there treated me badly, and said some unkind things about me. I didn't want to start any trouble so I returned home." explained Bernadette.

"Bernadette, you should've never left in the first place. A Baggins true home is here. And that is all there is too it. You have just came in time for supper. Now get yourself cleaned up." said Bilbo. "Yes, dear brother. You're starting to sound like our papa." said Bernadette. Bilbo stuck out his tongue at his sister. "Right back at you!" grinned Bernadette, returning the favor, and they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Two years later**

**The Shire**

Two years had went by, as Bernadette and Bilbo lived peacefully in their home. Bernadette, however though, had missed Thorin terribly. She had just became close with him, but she felt forced to leave because of this strong disapproval of the dwarves at her arrival and her courtship with the dwarf leader. Bilbo took notice of Bernadette's sadness. "My dearest sister, what is troubling you?" asked the hobbit. "Bilbo, there is something I need to tell you. Don't get angry with me." said Bernadette. "What is it?" asked Bilbo. "During my stay in Ered Luin, I fell in love with a dwarf king. And he offered his hand in courtship with me and I accepted it." said Bernadette.

"Bernadette, how could you? You barely knew him! Dwarves don't make very good partners, in fact, I'm glad you came home when you did." said Bilbo. "Are you saying you disapprove of me courting a dwarf?!" snapped Bernadette hotly. "Yes." said Bilbo.

"Why? Tell me why you disapprove of me with a dwarf!" snapped Bernadette. "Bernadette, you're a hobbit. Hobbits have no business with those in the outside world, and the dwarves feel the same way. That's why it wouldn't work for a dwarf and a hobbit." said Bilbo. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this. You of all people. I thought you would be happy for me! I guess you're not!" yelled Bernadette. "Now, Bernadette.." began Bilbo. But Bernadette ran to her room, and she slammed her door. Bilbo sat in his arm chair and sighed. _I hope this day won't get any worse, _Bilbo thought, as he stood up to step outside to check his mail and smoke his pipe.

But apparently, he thought too soon. Gandalf approached him, and he spoken to him about adventures and quests. Bilbo angrily told the wizard he don't do adventures, and he politely sent the wizard away, and he marched back inside the home. By the time he entered, he saw Bernadette sitting down at the dining room table sipping a cup of tea. "No longer angry with me?" asked Bilbo. "I'm still angry with you. Who was outside?" asked Bernadette. "It was Gandalf, asking if I would go on an adventure. I sent him away of course." said Bilbo.

Bernadette nodded.

"Look Bernie, I know you are angry with me from last night. But can we just let it go?" asked Bilbo. "No." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, please." said Bilbo. "Fine." said Bernadette, a slight smile appear on her lips. "You know I wouldn't stay at me at you for long." said Bernadette, and she hugged her brother. Later on, evening came. Bilbo finished cooking supper for himself and Bernadette. But no sooner as they started eating, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who could that be?" asked Bernadette. "Gandalf most likely." mumbled Bilbo, as he went to answer the door.

But it wasn't Gandalf. It was a bald headed dwarf, with tattoos, and a dark green cloak. "Dwalin, at your service!" said the dwarf, and he bowed. As he entered, Bilbo looked at him. "Excuse me, do I know you?" asked Bilbo. "No." said Dwalin, as he entered the dining room. "DWALIN?!" exclaimed Bernadette standing up, recognizing the dwarf. "You two know each other?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, we know each other!" smiled Bernadette. And the dwarf hugged her. "Why did you leave us? You left us without saying good bye. What happened?" asked Dwalin, as they sat down. Bilbo served the dwarf food.

Bernadette explained the situation to Dwalin.

"Dwalin, I was not wanted there, plain and simple. Your people disapproved of me being there, so there was no point in me staying." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, we took care of the problem. Thorin told them all off. Everyone there changed their feelings towards you. And as for Estelle and her father, they had been banished from Ered Luin, and was forced to move out." said Dwalin. "Oh! Oh! I felt so stupid." said Bernadette sadly. "When you left us, it torn Thorin to pieces. He loved you, Bernadette." said Dwalin kindly. "Oh my goodness." said Bernadette softly.

"We searched high and low for you, and we never found you, and we just gave up. Now two years, when we came here to go on our a quest, we didn't expect to see you here." said Dwalin. "I don't know how Thorin is going to react when he arrives." said Bernadette. "I highly suggest to be prepared for a tongue lashing." said Dwalin. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, Dwalin. I had enough of that from Bilbo." said Bernadette. Dwalin laughed. Suddenly, the door bell rang again. "That will be the door!" said Dwalin. Bilbo went to answer it. And it was Balin who arrived next.

After Balin and Dwalin greeted each other, and Balin noticed Bernadette, was also in the room. "Miss Baggins! Its been a long time!" beamed Balin, and he embraced the hobbit woman. "Balin, I apologize for leaving all of you the way I did. Its just the way I got treated by the other dwarves, and all the gossip. It hurt badly. I felt like I wasn't needed there, so I left." said Bernadette sadly. "Your really had us all worried, Miss Baggins. But it is Thorin who truly is hurt by your disappearance, Bernadette. He truly loved you. He frantically looked everywhere for you." said Balin, as they walked back into the dining area.

"I really didn't mean to upset anyone, especially Thorin." said Bernadette. "I know. It really isn't your fault, Bernadette." said Balin. It wasn't too long that many of the other dwarves arrived. "Miss Boggins!" chirped Kili running to Bernadette. "Uncle had been obsessed for the past couple years looking for you, Bernadette. You really shouldn't let other opinions intervene the love for our Uncle." said Fili, and he hugged Bernadette. "I'm not looking forward to seeing him. I already felt bad for leaving the way I did, Fee." said Bernadette. "I know. It was the situation, it wasn't your fault, Miss Baggins." said Fili.

"Now lets eat!" grinned Bofur.

Fili introduces the rest of the company to Bernadette because she never met the rest of them before, and they are delighted to meet her. Bernadette sat and watched the dwarves sat, eat and talked merrily, while she noticed her poor brother getting terribly upset and frustrated. "You need m help, Bilbo?" asked Bernadette standing up. "Yes. Please do." said Bilbo, grumpily. "Don't worry, I'll go to the market first thing in the morning and get more food." whispered Bernadette. "How can you tolerate these kind of people?" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, they're dwarves. That's how they live." said Bernadette. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, after the dwarves finished eating, they started making music with the forks and knives. "Oh please don't! You'll blunt them!" shouted Bilbo. "Did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" cheered Bofur, playfully, and the dwarves begin singing and dancing. Bernadette tried not to laugh at their antics, but she did anyway. Bilbo gave his sister a hard glare, when he noticed her laughing, and she quickly covered her mouth. Suddenly, Fili came up behind Bernadette and danced with her. "Hey! That's my sister you're dancing with! You leave her alone!" yelled Bilbo hotly.

"Oh, Bilbo please!" said Bernadette, as she continued dancing with Fili.

The song quickly came to an end, when there a was knock on the door. "He's here." said Gandalf. Bernadette stood up straight. She knew whom exactly the wizard was speaking of. She followed the other dwarves in the foyer of Bilbo's home, as she watched Bilbo opening the door. There, stood Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf whom she left behind, without saying a word too. She felt nervous, as he entered the room, and he spoken to Gandalf. Suddenly Gandalf introduces Bilbo to the dwarf leader.

Bernadette tried to back away, but she couldn't. The dwarves were blocking her escape route. "So tell me hobbit, you have any skills in fighting? What is your weapon of choice? Axe or sword?" asked Thorin, as he walked around Bilbo. "Well, I have some skills in conkers, but I fear that is irrelevant." said Bilbo. "I thought as much! He's more like a grocer, than a burglar!" smirked Thorin. Anger clouded over Bernadette. Nobody speaks of her brother that way, no matter who they were. "Also let me introduce you to his sister, Bernadette Baggins, who also will be joining us." smiled Gandalf.

_Damn it, Gandalf! _Bernadette's mind reeled. "Bernadette!" exclaimed Thorin softly "Thorin." said Bernadette, as they two looked at each other in awkward silence.

"You left me without saying a word, why Bernadette?" said Thorin. "I-I!" stammered Bernadette. "This is a bad idea." scowled Thorin, and he glared at Gandalf. Bernadette's eyes widened in shock. "Gandalf, its bad enough we have one hobbit coming with us, but two? And the second being a woman at that?! What are you trying to pull wizard?!" snapped Thorin. Bernadette couldn't believe she is hearing this words from Thorin. This wasn't the Thorin she remembered. He went from kind, loving, kingly and strong, to a bitter, angry, cold dwarf.

And not to mention the rude comment he made about her brother, that angered her as well. "Thorin, trust me on this. You need these two to help you on this quest. If you can't accept the fact, they're going, you're stuck doing this quest yourself." said Gandalf. "Bernadette won't be coming with us and that's final." snarled Thorin, and he turned away, joining the others in the dining hall. Bernadette bolted out of the front door, weeping. "Bernadette!" called out Bilbo. "Just leave her be, Bilbo." said Gandalf, placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo scowled. Now he wanted to give Thorin a piece of his mind.

Bilbo angrily marched into the dining area. "Thorin, I don't mind you talking rude to me, but when it comes to my sister, that is where your crossing the line!" said Bilbo, hotly.

But Thorin ignored Bilbo. "And another thing, keep away from her." said Bilbo. Thorin darted an angry glance at the hobbit. "Your request is granted, Halfling." snarled Thorin. But his angered turned into sadness after a while. "Lets get the meeting started, shall we?" said Gandalf. Meanwhile, outside Bernadette wept heavily. She felt like she had been stabbed in the chest with many daggers. Thorin really had changed over the past two years. But partially it was her fault for leaving him without saying good bye or even a note. She wouldn't blame him for being angry over that, but what hurt her the worse was the rest of the things he said.

Especially about her and Bilbo both.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bilbo came outside, to check up on Bernadette. "Bernie, are you okay?" asked the hobbit. "No. I'm not okay." said Bernadette, her voice rusty from crying. Bilbo sat down next to his sister. "I told him not to go near you anymore." said Bilbo. "YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Bernadette. "You hear me, Bernadette. I ordered him not to talk to you anymore. And we're not going on this stupid quest, and that's final. After the way he spoken to you. What do you see in him, Bernie? He's an angry, bitter dwarf. He will hurt you. I don't want to see that happen to you, Bernie." said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, Thorin wasn't always like this. He wasn't like this the day I met him." said Bernadette, bowing her head. "Well times have changed. People change. And not for the better, unfortunately." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you don't understand." said Bernadette. The two sat in silence for a while. "Listen to me, Bernadette. I don't care what that sand blasted wizard says. We're not going." said Bilbo, and he walked back inside the house. "Bilbo." said Bernadette. She wanted to go and helped, because she wanted to be with Fili and Kili, because they were like brothers to her.

And she also enjoyed the companionship of Balin and Dwalin as well. She wanted to go, but there were two people standing in her way, and once and for a all, she wasn't going to stand for it. Meanwhile, inside the home, the time came for the reading of the contract. Bilbo listened in as they talked back this. "Thorin, what of Miss Baggins? Will she have a contract?" asked Gandalf. Thorin remained silent. Fili and Kili looked at their Uncle. "Please, Uncle. Let her come." said Kili. "We will train her." said Dwalin, smiling. "And Bilbo too." said Fili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Very well. Where is Miss Baggins?" asked Thorin. "She's outside." said Gandalf.

Thorin stood up, but before he stepped out the door, Bilbo stopped him. "Go easy on her. Don't let me hear you say anymore mean words to my sister." said Bilbo. "I assure you, Master Baggins, I will go easy on her." said Thorin, slightly smiling at the hobbit, and he walked outside. Thorin shortly found Bernadette, still sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. "Beautiful evening, isn't it, Miss Baggins?" asked Thorin, approaching her. "You have the nerve to come out here." said Bernadette, turning away from Thorin.

"Bernadette." said Thorin softly, sitting down next to the hobbit woman.

Bernadette stood up and glared at Thorin. "Don't Bernadette me, Thorin Oakenshield! You really hurt my feelings! For one who says who loved me more than life itself, who turns out to be an arrogant, cold sexist pain in the.." began Bernadette hotly. "You walked out on me, Bernadette! Do you have an idea how I felt?! Do you?" said Thorin sharply. "Thorin, about that. I'm really, really sorry. Its those people of yours. They pushed me away from you." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, what happened was all a misunderstanding, and I took care of it. As for Estelle and her idiot of a father, you don't have to worry about them anymore either." said Thorin.

"I know, Balin told me of that. You banished them, forcing them to leave Ered Luin." said Bernadette. "They had no right talking about you like that, Bernadette. I spoke defending your honor! I defended you, and you left!" said Thorin. "But I didn't know at the time that you done that!" protested Bernadette. Silence fell between them. "Thorin, I'm really truly sorry. If I only stayed behind and knew you spoke defending my honor, I would've never had left. But I also have a home here too, and my brother to think about." said Bernadette.

"I know, Bernadette. Its rather funny how fate brought us together again. I didn't know you and Bilbo are related, and your brother being so protective of you." said Thorin. "That's Bilbo for you." said Bernadette, a slight smile appear on her face. "There's that famous smile I like to see." said Thorin. "So you really never meant to say those words earlier, did you? About my brother and I?" asked Bernadette. "No, I never meant to say any of it, Bernadette." said Thorin. Thorin lied to her. He liked her, but her brother however, he would have trouble getting along with. For some reason, he didn't like the hobbit, thinking him as a weakling.

_It wouldn't hurt to lie to her, but I really hate to lie to her like this, _Thorin thought. Bernadette noticed the contract in hand. "So, you're going to allow me to go with you and your companions?" asked Bernadette. "Yes, I got the contract here to sign, Bernadette." said Thorin, holding up the contract and quill. Bernadette took the quill and contract, and she signed it. "Thorin, I really truly am sorry for leaving you like I did." said Bernadette, taking Thorin's hands. "Bernadette, I will protect you, but promise me you'll allow my companions to train you in weapons." said Thorin, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"I promise. I want to use a bow as my weapon of choice." said Bernadette. Thorin smiled. "Have you used a bow before?" said Thorin. "This may surprise you yes. I have. I went hunting a few times with some friends, and I used a bow." said Bernadette. Thorin leaned towards her, kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm glad I found you, Bernadette. I never thought I ever see you again." whispered Thorin. "Me neither." Bernadette whispered back, and she returned Thorin's kiss, wrapping her arms around Thorin's neck. Shortly, the kiss broke. "Come! We must go back inside and join the others, and give the contract to Balin." said Thorin standing up.

Bernadette smiled, standing up, they walked back inside Bilbo's home, hand in hand. Bernadette returned the contract to Balin. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Bernadette looking around the room. "We started talking about dragons, and all of a sudden, thump! He passed out on the floor!" Bofur replied. "Oh dear! Bofur, why did you do that for? You scared him!" said Bernadette. "I'm sorry, Miss Baggins." said Bofur. "Where is he?" asked Bernadette. "He's in his private drawing room. Gandalf took him in there." replied Gloin. "Thanks, Gloin." smiled Bernadette.

Bernadette went into the drawing room, and she could hear Gandalf and Bilbo talking.

Bilbo stood up, looking at Gandalf. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do this. Good night." said Bilbo, as he walked away from Gandalf, making way to his bedroll. "He's not going, I'm afraid." said Gandalf, sadly. "Oh no." said Bernadette sadly. Bernadette turned around, and she followed the dwarves into the parlor room, and she sat down in between Balin and Thorin. Thorin stood at the fire place, smoking his pipe. To her surprise, she could hear humming coming from all the dwarves. Suddenly, Thorin started to sing in a soft deep baritone, shortly followed by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

The song ended, and Bernadette sat in awe and amazement. She could never forget that voice. That beautiful baritone coming from Thorin, and now she really wanted to go on this quest, to help them reclaim their home. Most of the dwarves went to bed, but Bernadette remained awake. She couldn't sleep. "You're going to sit there in the dark alone? You can come and sit with me, I don't bite." said Thorin. Bernadette smiled, as she walked over to Thorin, and sat next to him by the fire place on the floor.

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Bernadette?" asked Thorin. "Why are you asking me this?" said Bernadette. "I'm just worried that's all. I don't want to lose you." said Thorin. "Thorin, you told me yourself you're going to allow your companions to train me in weapons. I will be just fine. I just wish." began Bernadette. "Wish what?" asked Thorin. "I wish my brother would go with me." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, your brother had made his decision. He doesn't want to go. Its for the best really." said Thorin. "Thorin." said Bernadette, glaring at Thorin.

"Bernadette, maybe he just don't want to go plain and simple. You both are hobbits. You are Baggins." said Thorin.

"I maybe a Baggins, Mister Oakenshield, but I'm not like any other. Our mother is a Took, and she loved adventures, and I got that side of her." said Bernadette. "You look just like her." smiled Thorin. "How did you know mother?" asked Bernadette. "I knew her and Bungo. They visited us from time to time with vegetables. They had been friends with my family, especially with my father and grandfather, and Dis." said Thorin. "You never told me of this, why?" said Bernadette. "I never thought of it at the time, Bernadette." said Thorin, taking the hobbit woman's hands.

"I'm glad you're here, Thorin." whispered Bernadette, as she laid back in Thorin's arms, resting her head on the dwarf's chest. "I am too. I love you Bernadette." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." Bernadette replied back. The two of them sat in silence for a little while. "Bernadette, you should be going to bed. You need your rest." said Thorin. Bernadette stood up. "Good night, Thorin." said Bernadette. "Good night." said Thorin. Bernadette went to her room, and she laid down in her bed, closing her eyes, smiling brightly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, everyone already had woken up, except for Bilbo and Bernadette. Both of them overslept. What angered Bernadette however, was Thorin never came to her room to wake her. She walked out and she saw Bilbo looking over the contract. "Where are they?" asked Bernadette. "They already left, Bernadette." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I have to get going, or they'll leave without me!" said Bernadette quickly, rushing to get her belongings. "Wait, Bernie! You're not going alone. I'm coming with you!" said Bilbo. "You changed your mind?" said Bernadette.

"I still don't trust that dwarf, and I don't like the fact you being alone with all thirteen dwarves." said Bilbo. "Bilbo!" said Bernadette. "Come on! Don't just stand there! We're going to be late!" said Bilbo. And the both took off running, hoping they would make it time before Gandalf, Thorin and his companions depart. Luckily, they saw the company still there. "Wait! Wait!" called out Bilbo, waving his contract, with Bernadette following him. "I'm sorry we're late. I over slept." said Bernadette. While Bilbo gave the contract to Balin, Thorin signaled Bernadette to walk over to him. "You'll be riding with me. Where were you?" asked Thorin.

"Didn't you just hear me earlier? I over slept, I'm sorry about that. That was my own fault for staying up late." smirked Bernadette, as Thorin helped Bernadette mount the pony. "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin. "Give him a pony!" said Thorin. Bernadette laughed as she watched Fili and Kili lift up her brother, placing him on a pony. She remembered that he was allergic to horse hair. Bilbo scowled as he noticed his sister sharing a pony with Thorin. "I swear if he lays a hand on her." growled Bilbo loudly. "What are you talking about, lad?" asked Bofur.

"Your leader and my sister." said Bilbo. "Oh, Bilbo. There's nothing going on between them. And if there is, be happy for them. She's a grown lass." said Bofur. Bilbo snorted, and rolled his eyes, suddenly he sneezed loudly. "Wait! Stop!" called out Bilbo. "Oh, for the love of.." Bernadette hearing Thorin grumble. "What's wrong, brother?" asked Bernadette sharply. "I forgot my handkerchiefs." the hobbit replied. "Here!" said Bofur, tossing a cloth from his jacket to the hobbit. "Actually, luckily, I remembered that I brought some!" said Bernadette. "Oh thank you, Bernie! You're a life saver!" said Bilbo, as he received the handkerchiefs.

"Moving on!" said Thorin, and they continued on their journey.

"No offense, Bernadette, but your brother can be a real pain in the ass." said Thorin. "I knew that. But he's my favorite pain in the rear." grinned Bernadette. "Wait a minute. I thought I was your favorite?" joked Thorin. "Bilbo' my brother. Family is top priority on my list in that area." said Bernadette. Thorin chuckled and nodded. They rode on for some time, when early evening arrived, they stopped to camp. As Bernadette set out her bedroll, Bilbo approached her. "Bernadette, may I have a word with you?" said Bilbo.

"What about?" asked Bernadette. "I noticed you and Thorin had been rather close here of late, and I don't like it one bloody bit." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I don't like how you're talking to me like that. I have every right to speak to Thorin." said Bernadette, sharply. "After the way he treated you back at home? Mark my words, Bernie, its going to get worse! That dwarf never liked me, and to be honest, he doesn't like you either. He finds us useless and defenseless!" said the hobbit hotly. "Bilbo, I understand as a brother, you want to protect me, but I'm grown hobbit, and I have a right to speak to whomever I please." said Bernadette.

"Are you and Thorin courting?" asked Bilbo. When Bernadette heard this, she gave her brother a sharp, angry glance.

"Bilbo! That is too personal of a question to ask! And second of all, Thorin and I are NOT courting!" snapped Bernadette loudly. "You don't need to raise your voice at me. I see the way you look at him." shot back Bilbo. "Just leave me alone, Bilbo!" snapped Bernadette. "Fine." said Bilbo. "Fine!" snapped Bernadette, folding her arms across her chest. "What was all that about?" asked Fili. "An argument between two siblings, pal." snapped Bernadette. Fili fell silent, and decided to let it go. He really didn't want to know what their argument was about.

While Bernadette sat alone quietly, she could hear Fili and Kili talk about orc raids, she caught on to their little storytelling, just to try and scare Bilbo. But she also knew that orc raids aren't funny at all, and she bit her tongue from protesting, but it was Thorin who spoke up about it. "You think that's funny? You think orc raids are a joke?!" said Thorin sharply, as he paced back and forth in front of them. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he marched away from them.

"Woa, that was harsh." mumbled Bernadette. Balin then began telling a story to Fili and Kili on why their Uncle hated orcs so much. Bernadette listened in on the tale. As she listened, her heart ached, and she felt so sad for Thorin.

Bernadette looked over at the dwarf leader, who's back was towards them. She wanted to go talk to him, but something held her back, and she decided to stay put. "What of the Pale Orc? What became of him?" asked Bilbo. "The orc scum died in his filth years ago." scowled Thorin, as he walked back joining the company, and he sat down not to far from Bernadette. "I don't mean to pry, Miss Baggins, but why were you and your brother arguing earlier?" asked Ori. "I really don't want to discuss it right now, Ori." said Bernadette. "I'm sorry." said Ori, quietly.

"Miss Baggins, a word with you a minute?" said Thorin, looking over at Bernadette. Bernadette, and she walked over, and she sat next to Thorin. "What about? If its about the argument with my brother earlier, I told everyone before, I don't want to talk about it." said Bernadette, sharply. "That's not what I was going to talk to you about. Besides that, its between you and Bilbo, not me." said Thorin, assuringly. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Bernadette. "Never mind, its not worth talking about." said Thorin quickly. "Thorin, if you wish to talk, TALK!" said Bernadette, impatiently.

"Bernadette, I liked you since the day we met at the Prancing Pony. And I fell for you since. Bernadette, you are an extraordinarily beautiful woman, and what I'm trying to say is, if you have the honors of courting me?" asked Thorin. Hearing these words struck the hobbit maiden. She always liked Thorin, in fact, she loved him. And it delighted her that their feelings for each other are mutual. But then, there was a road block. Her over protective older brother. "Bernadette, what's wrong?" asked Thorin. "Its my brother, Thorin. He doesn't approve of you. If he found out we're courting, he wouldn't approve us together at all." said Bernadette.

"Well then he has to get over it! You, my dearest, Bernadette, are a grown woman, you have every right to court whoever you please. He has to learn to let go." said Thorin. "Try telling hi that." mumbled Bernadette. "But I believe it is wise that you tell him of this. He may not approve, but he has every right to know." said Thorin. "What of the others? How would they feel about us? I'm worried they will side with Bilbo." said Bernadette. "No, they won't Bernadette. They know when they see me happy, it makes them happy. I'm sure my kin folk will approve of us." said Thorin, kindly.

The two sat in silence for a little while. "When are you going to tell Bilbo?" asked Thorin.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow." said Bernadette. Thorin smiled, and he kissed Bernadette gently on the lips. "Good night, my Bernadette!" whispered Thorin. "Good night, Thorin!" Bernadette replied back, and she climbed into her bed roll. All though she felt sleep coming on, she remained awake for a little bit, deciding how she would tell her brother the news of her and Thorin's courtship. Finally after getting tired of racking her brain, sleep came over her, and she drifted off. The next morning, it was raining pretty much of the day, which made everyone feeling a bit miserable. She noticed Bilbo had the grumps, and she could hear him mumbling, wishing he was back in the comforts of his hobbit hole.

She decided now wasn't the time to tell him since she can see he was rather grouchy, fearing he would snap at her. She could hear Dori griping about the rain, and she couldn't help but chuckle at Gandalf's reply, and the topic shortly turned to wizards, when Bilbo asked if there other wizards like Gandalf. Later, they arrived in a large clearing with an old abandoned farm house nearby. Thorin called to the others, that they will make camp for the night. "Oin, Gloin! Start the fire. Fili, Kili! You have pony duty!" said Thorin. "Again?" said Kili. "Come, Kili! Don't try and pick a fight with Uncle." said Fili, and the two walked away.

Bernadette approached her brother. "Bilbo, do you have a minute?" asked Bernadette. Bilbo smiled at his sister. "Yes. What is it, Bernie?" asked Bilbo. "Well, I have something to tell you, but please. Please, please, please do not get angry." said Bernadette. "Why would I get angry? It couldn't be that bad can't it?" said Bilbo. "Actually it all depends on how you feel of it." said Bernadette. "Will you please just tell me what you're trying to say?" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, Thorin offered me his hand in courtship, and I accepted the offer. He was going to ask me when we talked in Ered Luin, but that is when I left him over the silly mishap between the dwarves." said Bernadette.

_Wait for it-he's going to explode, _Bernadette thought. But to her surprise, Bilbo didn't get angry at all. In fact, his eyes lit up with delight, and a biggest grin she had ever seen on him, appeared on his face. "Bernadette, I'm so happy for you!" chirped the hobbit, and he embraced her. Bernadette looked quite confused. She thought Bilbo never trusted Thorin. "I don't understand, Bilbo…You're not upset?" said Bernadette, after they broke their embrace. "No! No! Not the slightest. Bernadette, at first, I didn't like or trust Thorin. But after being out on the road a while, and hearing his story, I'm considering him as my friend now. And I'm happy that you're with him, Bernadette, because it would make him happy, and less grumpy." said Bilbo. Bernadette laughed. "Yes, you got a point there, brother." said Bernadette, and she hugged Bilbo once more. "Well, I better take these two bowls of soup to Fili and Kili. They're probably wondering what is taking me so long." said Bilbo. And Bilbo walked away. Bernadette joined the others for supper, and she could over hear Gandalf and Thorin having a heated debate about Elves.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Bernadette shortly saw Gandalf storming passed her, angrily. _What did Thorin do to anger Gandalf like that? _Bernadette thought. She decided to not to get involved in their quarrel, because she didn't want to anger Thorin. Especially after things going well between the two, she didn't want to ruin it. Thorin later sat next to Bernadette. "I don't understand wizards sometimes." sighed the dwarf. Bernadette. "Me neither." said Bernadette. "So? Did you tell Mister Baggins the news?" asked Thorin. Bernadette smiled. "Yes, and he gave us his blessing!" said Bernadette. "Well! That's a surprise. I thought he wouldn't approve." said Thorin.

"Well, he told me after hearing the story Balin told Fili and Kili the other night, he felt bad for you, and he considers you a friend. He also said any friend of Bernadette's is a friend of mine! But Thorin, you have to put more trust in him. I'm not trying to judge your or criticise you, but I can tell in your eyes you still don't like Bilbo all that much." said Bernadette. Thorin remained silent. It was the truth, he didn't. And he couldn't understand why. "Bernadette, I'll try to like him-its just.." began Thorin. "Its just what?" said Bernadette.

"Its nothing, Bernadette." said Thorin. A few minutes later, Fili and Kili bolted into the camp. "The ponies, the trolls got them! And they got Bilbo!" panted Fili. Bernadette quickly stood up. "WHAT?!" shrieked Bernadette. "We'll come with you." said Thorin. "No one messes with my brother!" snarled Bernadette, but as she was about to follow them, Thorin stopped her. "You're staying here." said Thorin. "But Thorin, they got my brother!" snapped Bernadette. "You are much safer, if you just stay put." said Thorin. "Thorin, they got my brother, and by golly, I'm going in there after those trolls!" yelled Bernadette.

"Listen to me, I said you're staying right here! And that's an order!" snapped Thorin, hotly, and he turned away. "Idiot!" shouted Bernadette, and she sat back down. She couldn't believe he would do this. She knew a little of fighting. She's not useless. And they got her brother, she wanted to go and save him. Finally, she couldn't take it any much longer, and she followed the path where Thorin and the rest of the company took. Shortly, she arrived at the Troll's camp. When she peeked through the trees, she saw that Bilbo and all of the dwarves tied up in sacks. "I'm not going to stand for this. I must do something." said Bernadette.

Bernadette stepped out of the trees.

"Bernadette! What are you doing? Go back to the campsite! You'll get yourself killed!" barked Thorin. But Bernadette ignored them. "Distract them, do something Bernie!" whispered Bilbo. "Well, well! Looks like we got a tasty woman in our midst, Bert!" grinned the first troll. "Wait! You're making a mistake!" called out Bilbo. Bernadette grinned. "You shouldn't be cooking hobbits, but as for dwarves, I know a thing or two of cooking them." said Bernadette, and she looked at Bilbo and winked, and the other dwarves in the background calling Bernadette names.

"Oh, and what do yer know, woman?" snarled the second troll. "The way to cook dwarf is too-boil them first!" began Bilbo, who joined in. Bernadette started to get frustrated with the dwarves whom were shouting vulgar names at them in dwarven language. And the two of them continued their diversion. Suddenly, the third troll grabbed Bombur. Bernadette gasped in horror as she seen this. "Bilbo, do something!" hissed Bernadette. "Wait! You can't cook that one!" cried out Bilbo. "Why?" asked the second troll. "There's something in his tubes! He's got parasites!" said Bilbo.

"Parasites?! We don't have parasites!" shouted Kili.

Suddenly, Thorin kicked his nephew in the backside, catching on to the diversion. "I got parasites as big as my arm!" cried out Oin. "I got parasites! Big huge parasites!" shouted Kili. "What are you leading up to, ferrets?" snarled the first troll approaching them. "Bilbo-I think this would be a good time to fun!" said Bernadette. Suddenly, they heard Gandalf's voice speak. "May dawn take you all, be stone to you!" called out the wizard, as he slammed his staff on a bridge, and bright light shone throughout the forest, turning all three trolls into stone. Bernadette sighed with relief, as Gandalf approached freeing all the dwarves and Bilbo.

Thorin angrily approached Bernadette. "Miss Baggins! I specifically told you to stay behind at the campsite! You deliberately disobeyed me!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, may I remind you, my brother was in danger, and by rights, I ever right to rescue him! You expect me to sit there, and allow him and ALL of you to become troll dinner? What's wrong with you?" yelled Bernadette. "There's nothing wrong with me! The one with the issue here is you! You disobeyed my orders after I told you to stay behind!" shot back Thorin. "You don't get it do you? I'm able to defend for myself, trying to help out and this is the way I'm treated? No! I'm not going to stand for this!" barked Bernadette.

"And I'm not going to stand for some pip squeak, useless, defenseless hobbits standing in my way!" roared Thorin. "Thorin, that will be enough!" broke in Gandalf. "You stay out of this, wizard!" yelled Thorin. "NO! Thorin Oakenshield, a word with you alone!" snarled Gandalf. "I wish I never allowed you hobbits on this quest. Should've left you behind." growled Thorin, and he walked away. "Fine! If you want me to leave, I'll leave!" yelled Bernadette, and she stormed away, running back to the camp site. "Bernadette!" cried out Bilbo. "Leave her be, Bilbo. All of this will soon pass." said Gandalf.

Meanwhile, at the campsite, Bernadette sat down underneath a tree, weeping heavily. Now she wished she had never came. She thought her and Thorin would go great in their courtship, but now things are falling down hill and fast. Bernadette decided once and for all she is going to return home. She stood up, but as she was about to leave, something and stopped her. She remembered that Bilbo was still with them. She couldn't possibly go home. Not without her brother. Bernadette sat back down, leaning her head back against a tree, and she closed her eyes.

Tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Miss Manning, Thorin has discovered a troll lair, and I have found something for you and Bilbo. Something, you will find useful." said the voice. Bernadette looked up, and there stood Gandalf. "Hello, Gandalf." said Bernadette, her voice raspy from crying. "Bernadette, are you okay?" asked the wizard gently. "No, I'm not okay." said Bernadette. "I've spoken to Thorin, but unfortunately, his mind has not yet changed about you or Bilbo." said Gandalf, sadly. "He can rot in the underworld as far as I'm concern." growled Bernadette. "Bernadette, he will let go of his anger towards you. It will take some time. Come. Lets go the troll lair." said Gandalf.

And so Bernadette followed Gandalf to the Troll lair. Once they entered, Gandalf gave both Bilbo and Bernadette swords. "Wow, Gandalf! These are beautiful! Are they elvish?" asked Bernadette. "Yes." said Gandalf. "Hey Fili and Kili! Check out our new swords!" smiled Bernadette. "Nice, very nice." smiled Fili. "I also found me a bow and arrows. I have some knowledge with bow and arrow as well." said Bernadette. "I didn't know you knew the bow an and arrow." smiled Kili. "I do, but its been a while since I done any archery, so I have to train myself all over again." said Bernadette.

"Well, you can have me train you!" offered Kili.

"I like that very much, Kili. You are so kind. Unlike a certain family member of yours." said Bernadette. "You and Uncle had a fight?" asked Kili, his face filled with concern. "Unfortunately yes. I don't wish to discuss this anymore." said Bernadette. Kili agreed, and they dropped the subject. Shortly, Thorin called for everyone to move out of the cave. Once they did, the hear movement. "Someone's coming!" said Gloin. Shortly, they saw a wizard driving a sleigh drawn by rabbits. It was Radagast the Brown. While Gandalf and Radagast spoke, Bilbo and Bernadette talked.

"What he said about us is downright wrong. I should've disapproved of your courtship. What was I thinking?" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, do you think there will be a way if we go back home?" asked Bernadette. "Bernadette, we cannot turn back now! We got so far already. Besides that, I want to help the dwarves, in spite of King All High and Mighty feels." said Bilbo. Bernadette laughed at her brother's statement. "He thinks he's mister wonderful." said Bernadette. "Look, I like Thorin and all, but he's a bit too much for you, don't you think? I heard the way he spoke to you back at the Troll's camp, and I didn't like it." said Bilbo.

"I know, Bilbo. I don't think he's going to be talking to me for a while." said Bernadette sadly. Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Is that wolves?" asked Bilbo. "No, its wargs." gasped Bofur. Suddenly Gandalf angrily approaches Thorin. "Whom did you tell about the quest?!" demanded Gandalf. But Thorin didn't answer. "Who did you tell?!" snapped Gandalf. "No one! I swear!" shot back Thorin, sharply, as he turned and killed two wargs. "We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. Bernadette took out her bow. And the hobbits find themselves running alongside with the company, as an army of orcs and wargs following them.

Bernadette turned, shooting arrows, killing quite a few of the orcs. "Good aim, Miss Boggins!" said Kili. "Its Baggins, and thank you!" called back Bernadette. "Miss Baggins, keep up!" said Thorin. As Bernadette kept running, she felt a sharp pain in her side, and she fell. And she realized she had been struck by two orc arrows. "BERNADETTE!" cried out Bilbo. "Bernadette!" exclaimed Thorin, and he ran to her, picking up the hobbit maiden, and they continued running. "Over here, you fools!" called out Gandalf from behind a large rock.

And they ran to the direction of Gandalf's voice. "Down in the tunnels, quick!" said Gandalf, Bernadette, slide down, and she remained seated in the tunnel, and in extreme pain.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Thorin and Kili came in last into the tunnels, a orc corpse fell in following them. Thorin removed an arrow from the orc. "Elves!" spat Thorin. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. "Let follow it, of course!" piped up Bofur. Thorin picked up, Bernadette. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Bilbo. "We don't know, Bilbo." said Gandalf gravely, as they continued walking further into the tunnels. They shortly arrived in an area looking out a beautiful landscape of trees, green grass, and a large home centered in the valley. "The Hidden Valley of Imaladris, home of Lord Elrond!" said Gandalf. "Rivendell!" smiled Bilbo.

"Is this your plan all long? To seek refuge with our enemy?" snarled Thorin. "The only ill will you bring, Thorin, is among yourself." said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" protested Thorin. "Of course they will, Thorin. But we must seek answers of your map, and Lord Elrond will help translate it for us. And Miss Baggins needs medical attention. If she continues in this condition, she will fade." said Gandalf. Thorin sighed. He realized Bernadette didn't look so good right now, as he held her. And they followed Gandalf into the Valley.

When they stood in the courtyard of the palace, they are greeted by Elrond' advisor, Lindir. "Mithrandir!" smiled Lindir. "Lindir, is Lord Elrond home?" asked Gandalf. "Lord Elrond isn't home." replied the dark haired elf. But no sooner as he said that, they hear sounds of horns. The sound of horns caused the dwarves to jump. "Take arms!" called out Thorin. "I never seen such a paranoid group of dwarves in all my life." grumbled Bilbo as Bofur, Dwalin and Bifur stood directly in front of him. Lord Elrond approaches Gandalf, and Gandalf introduces the company to the Elf Lord.

"Thorin, son of Thrain! You have your grandfather's bearing!" said Elrond. "Strange, I don't remember him mentioning you!" snarled Thorin. Elrond began to speak in his native tongue, in which Gloin thought he was insulting them. "Are you offering us insult?" growled the red headed dwarf. "No, Master Gloin! He's offering you food!" said Gandalf. "We will take Miss Baggins to our healing quarters. I'm afraid she is fading away from his quickly." said Elrond. "I will be carrying her." said Thorin. He didn't want Bernadette to be alone with the elves. And the thought of Bernadette dying, ached him.

And he realized they weren't on best of terms since the Troll camp.

And he had regretted of the harsh words he had said to her. The other dwarves made their way to the dining area, while Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and Elrond went to the healing chambers. Thorin placed Bernadette gently on the bed, while two elven healers came in, first examining Bernadette 's wounds. The first healer turned to them. "We do have good news. The poison as not effected her, and we'll be able to drain some of the poison in her, and she will survive. Right now, she is sleeping, and she'll wake shortly. We will bind her wound." said the first healer.

"Will she be able to walk?" asked Bilbo. "Not until a couple days, but someone must assist her to dinner, if she's hungry." said the first healer. "We will get a bath ready for her when she awakes." said Elrond. Thorin sighed in relief, happy at the fact that Bernadette wasn't dying. "Hobbits are amazing creatures, like I said before!" smiled Gandalf, who also delighted of Bernadette surviving her injury. "I never knew you had a sister, Bilbo." said Elrond. Bilbo smiled. "Long story, actually. If you don't mind me telling you sometime!" said the hobbit. "I don't mind at all. " said Elrond.

Bilbo was getting hungry, but he didn't want to leave his sister alone.

"Bilbo, I'll be with her. You just go on and go eat. She will be fine." said Thorin. Bilbo gave Thorin and suspicious glare. "Don't say anything mean to her, Thorin." warned Bilbo, and he left the room. Thorin sighed, as he sat down in a chair next to Bernadette's bed, looking at her. An hour passed, Bernadette woke up, finding herself in a soft bed, and she slowly sat up. "Ow!" spat out the hobbit maiden. "Be careful! They just stitched you up!" said a deep voice beside her. Bernadette turned, and there sat Thorin, looking at her. "Oh, its you." growled Bernadette, turning her head away from Thorin, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Bernadette, you had us all worried. We thought we lost you." said Thorin softly. "Oh? When did you decide you worry of me? Or even care? You didn't sound like that back at the Troll' camp!" snapped Bernadette. "Bernadette, about that-I take back the harsh words I said to you there. It was wrong for me to do so. I was only trying to protect you, Bernadette." said Thorin, as he stood up, walking over to her bed, sitting on the bed, wrapping his arm around her. "Get your hands off of me!" snapped Bernadette, pushing Thorin away from her.

"I wouldn't blame you being upset, Bernadette." said Thorin.

"Thorin! You said you wished Bilbo and I were never part of the company! And you also said that we were in the way! You have no idea how much that hurt me! Especially after everything looking good for the two of us! Here I am thinking that you loved and care for me! But the way you talked at the Troll's camp, showed me that you really don't!" snapped Bernadette. "Bernadette, if I never really cared for you, I would've left you out in the field of the orcs! I do care for you, Bernadette! I love you! And nothing is going to change that! Bernadette, I never meant to say those words to you, I allowed my anger and pride to get the best of me." said Thorin.

"Well, you shouldn't. You need to control that temper of yours, Thorin Oakenshield." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, forgive me. Please say you forgive me. If I lost you, I would never live with myself." said Thorin softly, placing his hand gently on Bernadette's cheek. Bernadette looked into Thorin's blue eyes. Bernadette felt moved of the soft emotions Thorin I expressing, and she never had seen this side of him before, not in a very, long time. "You love me?" said Bernadette softly. "Of course I love you, Bernie." smiled Thorin, pulling the hobbit woman close to him.

"I forgive you, Thorin. Just don't let it happen again." said Bernadette softly, resting her head on Thorin's chest. Suddenly two female elves entered the room. "Your bath is ready, Miss Baggins!" said the first female elf. "I'll wait right here for you, so I can escort you to dinner!" said Thorin, helping Bernadette out of bed. The two elves helped Bernadette walk to the bath house. When Bernadette climbed into the nice hot bath, she sighed. The water felt very good, especially on her injuries. "We used special healing salt in your bath, Miss Baggins that will help you injury more." explained the first female elf.

Bernadette smiled. She was quite amazed how the effects of the salt is working on her. After the bath, the two elves brought forth a beautiful green and white gown for her, and she put on the dress. Bernadette thought the gown was very beautiful, as she looked into the mirror. And Bernadette walked out of the bath house, and she entered the room, meeting up with Thorin. "How do I look, Thorin?" asked Bernadette, slowly spinning around. Thorin stood, looking at her, his mouth opened slightly in awe, as he looked upon Bernadette. She truly looked very beautiful, as her presence captivated him.

Her fair complexion radiated from her, and he was left speechless.

"Thorin, stop staring at me like that, and tell me what you think!" said Bernadette, breaking the silence. Thorin walked up to her, taking her hands gently, kissing them. "You look very beautiful, love! More beautiful than all the stars in the sky!" whispered Thorin. Bernadette blushed, and she kissed Thorin on the cheek. "Come, lets join the others for dinner, shall we?" said Thorin, extending his arm to her. "Yes. I am very hungry. Lets go!" said Bernadette, taking his arm, as Thorin escorted her into the dining hall.

As they entered, all the company smiled at them as they entered. "Wow! Miss Baggins, you clean up nicely!" chirped Fili. "You look like a princess!" smiled Bilbo. "I feel like one, with all this pampering I've been getting!" chuckled Bernadette, as she sat with Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond at their table. Elrond and Gandalf begin discussing Gandalf and Thorin's swords. Bernadette listened attentively as they spoke as she was eating. "Slow down Bernadette! You're not going to a race!" chuckled a voice behind her. Bernadette noticed it was her brother that spoken.

"I can't help it, Bilbo! I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything in a while, or seems like ages!" said Bernadette. Bilbo laughed.

"Apparently the dwarves don't like 'green food' as much as we do!" grinned Bilbo. Bernadette laughed. "I can tell." said Bernadette. "Excuse me! Coming, Bernadette?" said Thorin, standing up. Bernadette smiled, and she went with Thorin as they sat in another area of the dining hall. Bernadette could over hear Nori complaining about the music the elves are playing. "Change the tune, will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" said Nori. "Did somebody die?" asked Oin. "Well, it calls for one thing, lads!" smiled Bofur, as he jumped up on a pillar centered in the dining hall.

Bofur started to sing, joining in by the other dwarves, as Bofur danced about on the pillar:

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill. **_

Bernadette smiled brightly as she saw Thorin standing up, dancing and singing with the others, and she saw her brother running to her, grabbing her by the hand, and the two hobbits dance around the room. Bernadette also took notice of Thorin snatching a harp from a male elf, playing it as they sang. Bernadette chuckled. "I hope he realizes that's an elvish harp he's playing!" laughed Bilbo. "I have a feeling he' going to be washing his hands all night!" chuckled Bernadette.

The ended with everyone throwing food at each other, and made a mess of the dining hall. Later, everyone was invited to sit in the Hall of Fire listening to stories and songs. Thorin sat impatiently, don't know how much more of the elvish culture he was going to take. Suddenly, Fili stood up. "Uncle Thorin, sing us something! Show the elves how good you are at the harp!" said Fili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "I'm not much in a singing mood." said Thorin. "Please?" said Bilbo and Bernadette, Fili and Kili together. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin.

He walked towards the front, and an elf brought forth a golden harp to him. Thorin sat down, placing the harp on his lap. Placing his large fingers on the strings, he started to play.

After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing. His beautiful baritone rising above the music. Bernadette smiled. She loved this side of Thorin. He looked so beautiful, and magnificent, and the vulnerability shining from him. She would forget this. Her heart started pounding, as she looked upon him. Lord Elrond and the elves watched the dwarf in amazement, noticing how amazingly skilled the dwarf is at the harp. They never seen a dwarf play a harp before, and they expected loud, off key tones coming from him, but instead, gentle beautiful music, and a voice, deep, like thunder rumbling softly.

When Thorin finished his song, everyone applauded. "Well job done, Master Thorin. You play the harp very well. I have to admit, much better than most of us elves!" said Elrond. Bernadette laughed at Lord Elrond's comment. "Thank you." said Thorin, with a bow. Bernadette ran to him. "Thorin, that is simply amazing. You don't mind giving me a private showing of that later?" asked Bernadette. Thorin smiled. "I don't mind at all." said Thorin. "Thorin, come. Lord Elrond wishes to speak to us. Bilbo, Balin, you are coming too!" said Gandalf.

After they left, Bernadette went to join the other dwarves in a makeshift camp they set up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bernadette watched the other dwarves laughed and making merry, while she waited for the others to return. "Hey Bernadette, want to join in on a dance?" asked Fili, as Bofur took out his flute, and Kili picked up a fiddle he found laying nearby in the room. "Yes sure!" smiled Bernadette approaching Fili. Bofur and Kili started playing a lively dance tune, as Fili and Bernadette started dancing. After the two danced, Bofur lead the dwarves into singing another song, while Fili and Bernadette continued dancing. Later, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned. Bernadette sat down, realizing she overdone it with the dancing, and she made faces of pain.

"Are you alright, Bernie?" asked Bilbo. "I'm hurting." said Bernadette, pointing to her side. "She over did it." said Dwalin with concern. "Over did it with what?" asked Thorin. "Dancing." said Fili. "Bernadette, you weren't supposed to be dancing that much! The elves told you to take it easy!" lectured Thorin. "Talk to your nephew. He was the one that asked me." said Bernadette. "Oops." said Fili, softly, not realizing that Bernadette was still injured, and he didn't know she had to take it easy. "Fili." said Thorin, glaring at the young blonde haired dwarf.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I didn't know." said Fili. "Well, all of us need the rest. We're leaving in a couple hours." said Thorin. "Already?" said Bernadette. "Gandalf insists we need to leave. He didn't say way." said Thorin, sitting down next to Bernadette. The two sat in silence. Thorin looked over at Bernadette, as she tried to get comfortable in her bedroll, but the more she moved, the more she winced in pain. _Maybe she needs to stay here, she is still hurt, _Thorin thought. He really hated to having to leave her behind, but he decided too. Thorin leaned over to Bernadette and kissed her.

"Good night, love. Someday, our paths will meet again." whispered Thorin. And he climbed into his bedroll, closing his eyes, falling into sleep. Four hours later, Bernadette woke up. And to her shock and dismay, the dwarves and Bilbo already had gone! _What?! How can this happen? Why did they leave me here?! _Bernadette panicked. Bernadette decided to she would go and look for Gandalf. Finally she found him and Lord Elrond talking. "Bernadette! Why are you still here?" asked Lord Elrond. "They left me!" cried out Bernadette. "WHAT?" snapped Gandalf standing up.

"They left me without saying a word, Bilbo went with them." said Bernadette.

Tears streaming down her face. "Now, now, Miss Baggins, don't cry. You will catch up with them, and I will go with you since I promised them I will catch up with them soon. I assume this was Thorin's idea of leaving you behind?" said Gandalf. Bernadette nodded. "I figured as much. Don't worry, we will catch up with them. You have a very important role on this quest, Miss Baggins, as well as your brother. Thorin had no right to leave you behind like this." said Gandalf. "I know, Gandalf." said Bernadette softly. "Go and grab your belongings. We will catch up with them, and I will give Thorin a piece of my mind." said the wizard. Bernadette nodded, and she went to get her belongings.

Meanwhile, the company arrived at the Misty Mountains, and it was raining and thunder storming badly. "I cannot believe Thorin had left my sister behind like that!" snarled Bilbo. Balin, who stood nearby, overheard Bilbo's mumblings. "I have to admit, I'm with you there, Bilbo. But she is injured though, she would've never made it." said Balin. "Balin, I know my sister. She is very strong! She can take anything that comes her way. I seen her fighting off the orcs." said Bilbo. "She is a very brave lass, your sister." smiled Balin. Bilbo took notice of two large rock shaped beings tossing boulders at each other. "What are those?" asked the hobbit.

"Stone Giants! The tales are true!" exclaimed Bofur. It was then, it felt like to them that the entire mountain began to shake, but it was the Stone Giants that was the cause of it. "We need to find shelter!" called out Thorin. Suddenly, Kili and Fili ended up separated, with Kili behind a large rock that fell in between them. "KILI!" cried out Fili. Thorin noticed, trying to make his way to the young dwarf. When the rock moved, Kili stood there, and he jumped over to them. Thorin smiled, sighing with relief that his nephew is okay.

Suddenly, they heard Bilbo yell. "BILBO!" cried out Bofur. Bilbo slipped over a ledge of the mountain, hanging on tightly as he could, while Dwalin tried his best pulling Bilbo back up. Shortly, Thorin climbed down, picking up the hobbit, and pulling up back on the mountain. "We thought we lost our burglar!" said Dwalin. "He should've never came. He lost his way since he left home. He has no place amongst us." snarled Thorin. Fili and Kili looked at each other. "Good thing Bernadette didn't hear that." grumbled Fili. Bilbo stood there, his heart sank hearing the words coming from Thorin.

He decided that once everyone fell asleep, he would go back to Rivendell to be with Bernadette, and the two of them will make their way back to the Shire.

"We'll make camp in here!" said Dwalin, and they entered a cave. As they got settled, Gloin took out his tinder box. "Now lets get a fire going!" smiled Gloin. "No, Gloin. No fires." said Thorin. After everyone settled in their bedrolls, everyone fell asleep except for Bofur, who took first watch. Although Thorin laid down, he still remained awake, because he could not sleep. Meanwhile, Bilbo stood up and decided he would make his leave, hopefully without any of the others noticing. Of course, Bofur took notice of Bilbo preparing to leave. "Where are you going, lad?" asked Bofur.

"I'm going to Rivendell. Its not the same without my sisters. And besides, Thorin is right. I don't belong in the company." said Bilbo sadly. "What are you saying? You're one of us!" said Bofur. "I'm not one of you, not belonging anywhere." said Bilbo. "You are right. We don't belong anywhere." said Bofur sadly. "I have to return to Bernadette. Good bye, Bofur." said Bilbo. "I wish you all the luck in the world!" said Bofur. "Thank you." said Bilbo. Thorin heard the conversation between Bilbo and Bofur. And deep down inside, he felt bad of saying those words about Bilbo.

Now they are stuck without two members. One remaining in Rivendell from an injury.

And the other voluntarily leaving the company. _Thorin, you should've kept your mouth shut, _Thorin thought. Thorin looked over, and he saw Bilbo with drawing his sword. He noticed the sword was glowing. And he knew danger was near. "Wake up!" Thorin called out to the others. But no sooner as he was about to stand, the entire floor caved in on the entire company, and they fell through the floor, landing in another large cave underground. And they found themselves surrounded by goblins. Meanwhile, Gandalf and Bernadette rode as the continued their journey catching up with the company.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Baggins?" asked Gandalf. "Much better thank you. I just wished Thorin would never left me behind like without saying a word to me." said Bernadette. "Well you know Thorin, stubborn as an oxen. Most dwarves are." said Gandalf. "I wish I can take that stubbornness and shove it…" began Bernadette. Gandalf laughed. "I think you aren't the only one that thinks that." said the wizard. "We're not going through the Mountain Pass?" asked Bernadette. "Nope. I know a short cut, and that I sense that our friends are in danger." said Gandalf.

"In danger?" gasped Bernadette.

"They are captured by Goblins, they are meeting with the Goblin King as we speak." said the wizard. Gandalf pointed over to a large opening of a cave. "We go in here. That is where the goblins are located. I suggest you withdraw your weapons." said Gandalf. Bernadette nodded. And the wizard and hobbit entered the Goblin caves. They could hear the Goblin King's voice singing. "Once he's done singing, we'll make our way in there." Gandalf instructed Bernadette. Bernadette nodded in agreement, and they waited. When the Great Goblin finished the song, Gandalf and Bernadette charged into the main area of the caves where the Goblin King and his goblins are located.

The Goblin King looked at the Wizard in fear, as they approached. "Bernadette?!" cried out Fili. Thorin quickly spun when he heard Bernadette's name, and he saw her charging at the Goblins with her sword, and also using her bow. "Follow me! All of you!" Gandalf called out. And they followed the wizard, attacking goblins as they went. When they approached on a bridge, the Goblin King stepped out in front of them. "You really think you can escape me, wizard?" sneered the Great Goblin. Without saying a word, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Great Goblin's gut. "Well!-That will do it." said the Goblin King, and he fell through the bridge.

Suddenly, the entire company fell with a bunch of debris landing on top of them. "Well, that could've been worse!" said Bofur. And no sooner Bofur had spoken, the corpse of the Goblin King fell on top of them. "Nice going, Bofur." mumbled Bernadette. Gandalf removed the debris from the company, and he leads them out of the Goblin Caves. Bernadette felt happy that is she is outside in the open air. They soon arrived in a clearing, and Gandalf made count of everyone, making sure everyone was there and accounted for. But all except for one person: Bilbo Baggins. The hobbit was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf. "Curse the Halfling! The last person who saw him was Dori!" growled Dwalin. "Don't blame me, it was Nori whom had last seen him!" said Dori, sharply. "Well I did see Mister Baggins approach the bridge, but he disappeared." said Nori. Suddenly, Thorin began his rant on Bilbo, which angered Bernadette. And she also felt sad, wondering where Bilbo had gone. Bernadette bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from telling off Thorin. No sooner as she was about to speak her mind, Bilbo appeared.

"Bilbo! I thought we given you up!" chirped Kili.

"How did you manage to escape the goblins?" asked Fili. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Our hobbit is back!" smiled Gandalf. Bernadette ran to her brother, hugging him. "It matters. Why did you come back?" asked Thorin. Bilbo began his speech. Bernadette had never felt so proud of her brother, because his words are moving, and it moved the entire company, even Thorin. Bernadette gave a 'I told you so' look at Thorin. Suddenly, they heard howling coming from the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" cried out Gandalf.

And they begin the chase again, with the orcs and wargs following behind. "Those orcs are getting on my last raw nerves!" shouted Bernadette. "You and me both!" said Bilbo. "Climb up the trees!" Gandalf ordered. Bernadette and Bilbo climbed up into the trees, following behind Thorin, Balin and Dwalin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bernadette watched as Gandalf lit up pine cones tossing them at the orcs and wargs. Fili, Kili, Bilbo and a few others joined in tossing fiery pine cones at the enemy. When that was done, Bilbo and the dwarves cheered, but their little celebration ended, when a tall, pale orc approached, and speaking in the language of the orcs. "Oh no!" moaned Bernadette. "No, it cannot be!" gasped Thorin. "Thorin-no, don't do this." begged Bernadette. But Thorin ignored her, and he climbed down from the tree, and grabbing an oaken branch to use as a shield, and he approaches the Pale Orc.

And they begin their battle. "I cannot look!" moaned Bernadette, turning away. But after a few minutes of looking away, she turned to see how the battle was turning out. And things weren't looking good for Thorin. Bernadette notices the dwarf on the ground and warg on top of him. Anger, rage and hurt clouded over her, and she bolted down from the tree where she was sitting, with Bilbo at her side. "Miss Baggins! What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" cried out Dwalin. "This is for Thorin!" cried out Bernadette, her eyes glaring at the Pale Orc, holding up her sword as she faced him.

Meanwhile, Bilbo killed the warg and orc whom was about to behead Thorin. Azog roared in anger as he seen this. "Kill the Halflings!" Azog demanded to his orcs. No sooner as a few orcs approached them, Bernadette swung, with sword in hand, killing the few orcs approaching her, while the other dwarves came to their aid. "I'm quite impressed, Bernie! Where did you learn to do that?" said Bilbo. "I taught myself, Bilbo!" yelled Bernadette, as suddenly another orc approaching her, and she killed it.

Then the Pale Orc, in his full rage swung his hammer at Bernadette, striking her in the shoulder, and she fell. "Bernadette!" cried out Bilbo, and charged at Azog. "You mess with my sister, you deal with me, Orc Filth!" barked the hobbit, brandishing his sword. Suddenly the Eagles arrived, picking up Bernadette and Thorin first, shortly followed by Bilbo, and the other dwarves, and the leader of the Eagles picked up Gandalf last. The Eagles took the company to a large rock and they landed the company there. Gandalf approached them. "Thorin! Bernadette!" cried out the wizard, running to the dwarf and hobbit.

"Oin, see to Miss Baggins, please, while I look after Thorin." Gandalf said to Oin. The dwarf nodded, as he began working on the hobbit maiden. Meanwhile, Gandalf turned to Thorin.

He placed his hand over Thorin's face, murmuring an incantation. Slowly, Thorin opened his eyes. "The Halflings?" asked Thorin. "They are both here, and they are safe. Bernadette is injured, but she will be okay." said Gandalf. Oin slowly helped Bernadette stand up, walking her over so she could stand next to her brother. "The both of you! What were you thinking? The two of you would've gotten yourselves killed! Did I not say you a burden? You have no place out in the wild? And you have no place amongst us?!" yelled Thorin. Bernadette couldn't believe she is hearing this.

Anger clouded over her. Her and Bilbo went all their way to save his life, and this is the way they are getting treated. But suddenly, she noticed Thorin's mood softening, to much to her surprise. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin softly, and he first hugged Bilbo. Bilbo looked quite puzzled at this. The hobbit thought Thorin wouldn't be the hugging type. When they broke the hug, Thorin looked at Bilbo. "I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin. "Well, I would've doubted me too. I'm no hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar, maybe." said Bilbo. The dwarves chuckled.

Thorin turned to Bernadette.

"Bernadette, I really don't know what to say-It is really brave of you to do what you done for me." said Thorin. "Thorin-I-I love you." whispered Bernadette. Thorin placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Bernadette." said Thorin, and he took the hobbit woman in his arms, kissing her on the lips. "Oh, you two! Get a room!" teased Fili. Everyone laughed, even Bilbo laughed at Fili's remark. Bernadette blushed. "Say that to us again, Fili." said Thorin, sharply. Fili backed away, raising his hands apologetically. Suddenly, something caught Thorin' attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo, as they looked ahead of them. "Erebor. The last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf replied. "Our home!" smiled Thorin. Bernadette and Bilbo looked up, and saw a thrush bird flying over them, and making its way to the Lonely Mountain, that is seen in the distance. Bernadette stood in awe as she looked at it. Thorin's home. And the thought of possibly living there, excited her. "We will make camp, and tonight Gandalf and I discuss our next stop." said Thorin. Gandalf and Thorin lead the company down from the Carrock, and they walked for a while, until they found a place to make camp.

"Thorin, I like to have a word with you." said Bernadette. She still hadn't forgot how he left her behind at Rivendell, and she wanted to address him about that. "Yes, Bernadette?" said Thorin. "Why did you leave me behind in Rivendell? Without saying a word to me? I'm sorry, but that really made me upset." said Bernadette, her voice broken with emotion. "Bernadette! You were still injured at the time, and I thought you should stay there to continue to recover. I was only trying to protect you." explained Thorin. "Thorin, Gandalf has a reason for Bilbo and I to join your company, and secondly, leaving me behind without my brother, upsets me as well. I cannot be alone, not without my brother. If you take one with you, you have to take the other." said Bernadette.

"Bernadette-I don't know what to say. If that is how you honestly feel, I should've never left you behind in the begin with." said Thorin. "Damn straight you should've never left me behind!" snapped Bernadette. "Bernadette, I'm sorry for what I done, Bernadette." said Thorin. "Don't worry about it now. Its all in the past. We're all here together-and in one piece." said Bernadette. "Thankfully. I thought I lost you back there, when you faced Azog." said Thorin. "He was about to behead you, and I'm not going to sit there and allow that orc filth take you from me." said Bernadette.

Thorin smiled, brushing his hand gently on Bernadette's cheek. "You are quite brave, and I owe you my life for that. Thank you for saving me, Bernadette. You and your brother both." said Thorin. And he leaned towards her, kissing her passionately on the lips, his arms wrapped around her waist. And they stood and kissed for a long period of time. "Okay you two! I got food ready, and you're over there trying to suck the life out of each other!" joked Dwalin. Thorin glared at Dwalin. "Sorry, Thorin." said the dwarf quickly.

As they sat and ate, Gandalf explained to the company they will be making their way to Beorn's home, and they will stop there for a couple days for supplies and for healing, and to discuss their next leg of the journey. Gandalf also advised everyone to take bathes if needed, suggesting that Bernadette should go first, with her bath. "Good idea." said Bernadette, as she slowly stood up. "Ow!" Bernadette exclaimed. "Be careful! Your shoulder." said Thorin. "I think someone should help her." said Gloin. "No, no! I'll be fine. Really." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, Gloin's right. You need some assistance." said Thorin. "I can handle myself, you know." shot back Bernadette.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, I can help you." said Thorin.

"Very well." scowled Bernadette. Bilbo rolled his eyes. Bernadette took notice her brother's eye rolling. "What?" snapped Bernadette. "It's nothing Bernadette." said Bilbo. Thorin and Bernadette made their way to a river that is nearby. "I feel awkward doing this." complained Bernadette. "Bernadette, if you feel embarrassed don't worry about it. This has to be done. Besides that, I need to look at your shoulder wound, and to check up on your wounds on your hip." said Thorin. Bernadette sighed. "You might as well bathe too while you're here, Thorin." suggested Bernadette.

Bernadette undressed, and she walked into the water. She waited. "Well? Are you going to help me like you said you were going to do? Or are you going to just stand there?" demanded Bernadette. Thorin undressed, and he walked into the river, joining Bernadette. "Wow." said Bernadette softly, as she looked upon the Thorin's strong masculine body. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him. "What are you looking at?" asked Thorin. "Its nothing." said Bernadette softly, as Thorin examined Bernadette's wounds. "Your hips are doing much better. Your shoulder however is fractured from Azog 's hammer. It will heal quickly." said Thorin.

Thorin began rubbing Bernadette's shoulder gently.

"I didn't ask for a massage, Thorin." said Bernadette. "I'm being nice and giving you one.." said Thorin. Bernadette slightly smiled. "Thank you." said Bernadette. "You're welcome." said Thorin softly. Thorin couldn't keep his eyes off of Bernadette, and her fair complexion. He had never seen her without any clothes on, and it mesmerized him. Bernadette turned around, and she looked into Thorin's eyes. "Thorin-I-.." began Bernadette. "You don't have to say anything, Bernadette." said Thorin. "I think I'm done now." said Bernadette quickly, as she climbed out of the water, and quickly dressed.

She felt very awkward, and had no idea what was happening. _This is all your fault, Gloin and Gandalf, _Bernadette thought, as she got dressed, leaving Thorin alone in the river, as he continued to bathe, but he watched her, trying to figure out why she quickly walked away from him the way she did.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bernadette returned to the company, her face beet red. "Why are you blushing, Bernadette?" asked Kili. "Its none of your business!" snapped Bernadette, hotly. "Back off the claws there, Miss Boggins, I was only asking a simple question." said Kili. "What's gotten into your sister, Bilbo?" asked Fili. "I don't know." said Bilbo with a shrug. "Maybe I can talk to her." said Balin. Balin walked over and sat down next to Bernadette. "What's wrong, Miss Baggins?" asked Balin. "I just an awkward moment, that's all." said Bernadette. "Oh! OH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." said Balin, realizing that she was speaking of her and Thorin.

Shortly, Thorin returned while the others went for their baths. "Bernadette? What happened just a minute ago?" asked the dwarf, sitting next to her. Bernadette remained silent. "Oh? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? If I did, I'm really sorry." said Thorin gently, wrapping his arm around Bernadette. "Yes." Bernadette replied. "Bernadette, I'm sorry-it didn't mean to happen like that. I came close of wanting to, you know-but I stopped, because I see in your eyes of discomfort." said Thorin. "That's okay." smiled Bernadette, resting her head on Thorin's chest.

"You know I love you, Bernadette. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, don't you?" said Thorin, caressing his fingers through her hair. "I know, Thorin!" said Bernadette, and she kissed Thorin on the lips. Thorin smiled, and as he continued to hold Bernadette in his arms, and he begin to hum a soft tune. Bernadette's eyes slowly closed, falling to sleep at the sound of Thorin's deep baritone voice rumbling in her ears. The next morning, they continued their journey, making their way to Beorn's home. As they arrived on the skin changer's property, they see large bee hives and bees.

"Bilbo, take a look at those bees! I haven't see bees like that before!" exclaimed Bernadette. "I don't want to get stung by one either." said Bilbo. "Just think of all the honey you can get from those bees." smiled Bombur. Bernadette laughed. "A life time supply!" said Bilbo, grinning. By the time they reached Beorn's front gate, they stopped. Gandalf advised them to go in pairs when they introduce themselves to Beorn. "Bernadette, Bilbo, and Thorin, you will come with me first." said Gandalf. Thorin, Bernadette and Bilbo nodded, as they followed Gandalf to Beorn's large front door.

Gandalf took his staff and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" they could hear a gruff voice snarl behind the door. "Your old friend, Gandalf! And some friends!" Gandalf called out. The door opened, and there stood a tall man looking at them. His hair was dark, and wild looking, and a small beard. "Gandalf! I haven't seen you in a while! Do come in! And your companions as well." said Beorn, allowing Gandalf, the two hobbits and dwarf entering the room. Beorn gazed at Thorin darkly. "You know I'm not too fond of dwarves, Gandalf. They are greedy and selfish." said Beorn. "We are being hunted by Orcs, led by Azog, Beorn, but if you allow us to join you for supper, we'll talk more of this!" said Gandalf.

Beorn smiled. "Of course." said Beorn. Gandalf first introduces Thorin, Bilbo and Bernadette to Beorn. "Hobbits! I never seen Hobbits before!" said Beorn, taking notice of Bilbo and Bernadette' feet, and laughed. "You never heard of us? We live a quiet life in the Shire. I must preferably to live like that, but Gandalf convinced me into joining.." Bilbo began, but Bernadette nudged Bilbo. "What?" said Bilbo. "Let Gandalf tell Beorn." said Bernadette. Thorin nodded at Bernadette's move in agreement.

Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo and Bernadette sat down at the large dining room table.

Later, the others joined them, introducing themselves as they came in. Beorn felt quite amused of how the dwarves introduced themselves, After that, the other dwarves seated at the large table, and Gandalf continuing his tale while they ate. A look of concern appeared on Beorn's features. "I will do whatever I can to help ward off the orcs for you, because they too, are my worst enemy. My wife, son and I are the only survivors of my people, since the orcs took out many of my folk." said Beorn sadly. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Beorn." spoke up Bernadette. Beorn nodded.

Suddenly, the topic changed, and Beorn began telling funny stories of his life, and of the animals, making the entire company laugh. Bernadette realized that Beorn wasn't as scary, after her first impression of him, when she first met him at the front door. Later, Beorn had to take leave, to watch over his land. Gandalf warned the others to stay indoors, and not to step out of the home during the night. After they all agreed, they gathered in Beorn's Great Hall, sitting around a fire pit on the floor. Bilbo felt tired, and he retired to his guest room that assigned to him.

Meanwhile, Bernadette sat next to Thorin.

As for Thorin, he felt in the mood to sing, and he found a lute sitting in a corner of the room, and he reached for it, as he sat cross legged on the floor next to Bernadette. He placed the lute on his lap, and he began strumming it gently, as he started to sing, shortly followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin strummed a final chord on the lute, the song ended. Bernadette sighed, as she looked up at Thorin and smiled. She always loved it when Thorin sang.

It made him look very handsome and regal. And her heart raced. It didn't take long for Thorin to take notice of Bernadette looking at him. "I think Uncle's singing, is causing Miss Baggins to feel love struck!" joked Kili, laughing. "I noticed that. Actually she had done that before, hearing us sing the first time. Why can't she like us? We're good singers too!" said Fili. Bernadette couldn't help from laugh at Fili and Kili's remarks. "Someday you two, I will become your aunt!" shot back the hobbit woman. Thorin grinned, just at the thought of Bernadette wanting to become his wife, made him smile.

"When will we call your Aunt Bernadette?" asked Kili. "Whenever your Uncle asks me to marry him!" replied Bernadette. Thorin chuckled, wrapping his arm around Bernadette, pulling her close to him. "I love you!" purred Thorin, kissing her neck gently. "Not out here, silly! We're in front of your family and friends." whispered Bernadette. "Maybe its time for us to retire to our room?" said Thorin standing up. "If you say so!" smiled Bernadette, standing up and she followed Thorin into their room. "I just hope they're not going to do what I think they're going to do." said Kili.

"What are they going to do?" asked Bofur.

"Roll in the frikken hay, you idiot!" Dwalin. "Oh!" said Bofur, and the dwarf blushed. Meanwhile, Thorin and Bernadette entered their room, while Thorin closed the door behind them. Bernadette had just climbed into bed, covering up with the blanket, when Thorin looked at her. "Wait!" whispered Thorin. Bernadette sat up. Thorin smiled, as he undressed, and he climbed into bed with Bernadette, taking her into his arms. "You're not afraid anymore, are you not?" purred Thorin, as he held her. "No." whispered Bernadette. Thorin smiled, leaning towards her, planting a kiss on her lips, passionately.

Suddenly, his hand reached for the laces of her nightgown, untying them, then removing the night gown from her. Afterwards he continuing kissing her, moving down to her breasts, as he started kissing on her left breast, gently on the nipple. Bernadette moaned softly. And they continued on during the night with the love making, silently, so others wouldn't hear them. Beorn was about to enter the house, when while outside, he just so happened to be near the room where Thorin and Bernadette are staying in, and he could hear heavy breathing and moaning.

Beorn took a peek into the window of the room, out of curiosity.

And he quickly looked away, chuckling softly. "Dwarves! Hobbits! Strange company you have Gandalf!" said Beorn aloud to himself, as he went back inside his home. The next morning, Bernadette woke up, feeling very cheerful. As she approached the dining room table, she hummed loudly. Everyone looked at her, as she continued to hum merrily. Bilbo took notice. He hadn't hear his sister hum loudly to herself in a long time. "You're in a good mood this morning, Bernadette." said Bilbo. "Isn't it a lovely morning, Bilbo? I just want to go out in Beorn's yard and frolic in the flowers!" chirped Bernadette.

Fili and Kili burst into roaring laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Bernadette, turning to the young dwarves. "Frolicking in the flowers? Something really good happened between you and our Uncle last night, didn't it?' teased Kili. "How did you know that? You weren't watchingi were you?" snapped Bernadette. "No, we weren't watching, Miss Baggins! You're displaying the after glow!" grinned Fili. "After glow? What after glow? I just had a very good rest that's all!" shot back Bernadette. "Okay, you two! What have I told you about teasing Miss Baggins?" demanded a deep voice behind them.

They turned, and there stood Thorin looking at them. Fili and Kili quickly stood up.

"Our apologies, Uncle! We didn't mean any by it! We was only kidding around!" said Kili. Thorin nodded gracefully as he accepted their apology, much to Kili's surprise. He noticed a sudden change in Thorin. Normally he would give them a long lecture about taunting a company member. Especially if it was one of the hobbits. Fili and Kili looked at each other, but decided not to say anything. "Good morning, love!" smiled Thorin, kissing Bernadette on the cheek, and gave her a playful slap in the behind. Bernadette jumped. "Thorin! Not in front of your nephews! You're showing a very poor example to them, you know!" said Bernadette.

Thorin laughed. "They'll have to learn someday." returned Thorin. "Kili, and I think you and I need to go and train." said Fili. "No, we're having breakfast, stay right where you are." said Thorin. "If the two of you would stop talking like that then." grinned Kili. "Fine, we will." said Thorin, rolling his eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Later, around noon, Gandalf and the dwarves discussed on departing Beorn's house. Although against the idea of going through Mirkwood, Thorin had to agree, because they had no other choice but too. Bernadette even had her doubts of going through the forest, but she remained quiet. Beorn suggested that since the ponies are on loan, that they should be returned once they arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood Forest. Everyone agreed. Also Gandalf mentioned that he too, will be departing from the company for a while, because had urgent business to take care of. The dwarves, Bilbo and even Bernadette complained about this.

Bilbo and Bernadette hoped Gandalf would stay with them, and help them go through the forest. So after much packing with fresh supplies, Gandalf and the company departed from Beorn's home. Bernadette hated the thought of leaving the comforts of the kind man's home, but they had to continue the quest. Four hours later, they arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood Forest. "As you know already, the ponies have to be returned. I will be taking the ponies back to Beorn, and leave for my business there. Don't worry, I will meet up with you later." said Gandalf.

"Must you leave, Gandalf?" asked Bernadette. "Don't worry, Bernadette. You and Bilbo will be just fine. I promise I will meet up with all of you later. In the meantime, I have urgent business I have to take care of. Farewell all of you! And make sure you stay on the path!" said Gandalf, and he left. "Why are wizards like that?" asked Bernadette to Thorin. "I have no idea. They come and go way too quickly, I suppose." said Thorin. Bilbo laughed. "My thoughts exactly." chuckled the hobbit. "We'll make camp tonight, and we will enter the forest tomorrow morning." said Thorin.

Bernadette sat and looked up at the stars. Bilbo walked over and sat next to his sister. "You two are officially courting are you?" asked Bilbo, noticing the braids in Bernadette's hair. Bernadette turned to her brother. "Yes. He braided my hair last night. It is official!" smiled Bernadette. "Thorin isn't all too bad, once you get to know him." said Bilbo. "See? I told you! Once you prove worth to him, he's shown you more respect now." said Bernadette. "I didn't like seeing that awful orc hurting him like that. I like to see him live to become King." said Bilbo. Bernadette smiled. "Me too." said Bernadette.

"Bernadette, do you think he'll ever ask you too-well, marry you?" asked the hobbit.

"I really don't know, Bilbo. I'm a little nervous when it comes to marriage. I don't think the two of us are ready for that big step of commitment." said Bernadette. "Someday you two will get married. You'll make a good Queen, Bernie." said Bilbo. "Really?" said Bernadette. "Yes. And you will have my blessing." grinned Bilbo. "Bilbo-that is the most beautiful thing you ever said-thank you!" smiled Bernadette. "Well, I'm getting tired. Good night, Bernadette! See in in the morning!" said Bilbo. "Good night, dear brother!" said Bernadette. Bilbo walked over to his bedroll, climbing in, and drifted off to sleep.

Thorin walked over and sat down next to Bernadette, smiling at her. "I over heard the little conversation you had with Bilbo!" said Thorin. "You did?!" gasped Bernadette, and her faced turned red, feeling warm. "It is nice to hear that you think of the future, Bernie, and to hear of your brother's blessing." said Thorin. "Do you think we'll ever get married?" asked Bernadette. "Right now isn't the time yet. I will ask you when the time is right." said Thorin. Bernadette nodded in agreement. Thorin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Bernadette resting her head on his chest, looking into his blue eyes.

"Tomorrow is going to be a rough one. I hate the thought of entering that horrible forest, yet to mention a possibility of running into those tree shagging idiot elves." said Thorin. "Thorin, we won't get separated won't we?" asked Bernadette. "Don't worry, no one is going to separate us. I won't let them. You will stay near me, Bernadette." said Thorin. "I will." said Bernadette, closing her eyes, as she laid in Thorin's arms, and she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, the company woke and they begin their journey into Mirkwood Forest. Bernadette and Bilbo didn't like the feel of the atmosphere of the forest.

The air felt heavy. The further they walked into the forest, everyone felt miserable and cranky. Bernadette also noticed Thorin also cranky, but she didn't want to ask, so she remained silent, avoiding Thorin all together. Days and weeks went by, things gotten more weird by the minute according to Bernadette, and she took notice her brother behaving oddly. "Bilbo!" called out Bernadette. But Bilbo just stood there. "Bilbo!" Bernadette called out again. "W-what?" asked Bilbo, snapping out of the smell spell he was under. "Are you alright? You are acting strangely." said Bernadette.

"I'm fine, Bernadette. Don't worry. I'll be just fine." said Bernadette.

"Bilbo, climb up into the trees, and see how much longer this forest is!" said Thorin. Bilbo nodded, and he climbed up into the trees. Once he reached the top of the trees, he could see the Lonely Mountain in the distance, as he noticed they are getting closer to the Mountain. And also he smiled brightly as many large blue butterflies flying around him. Bilbo loved butterflies, and always fascinated with them, as they flew around him. He was paying more attention to the butterflies that he couldn't hear Thorin and the dwarves, alongside with Bernadette calling out to him.

After a while, Bilbo looked down. "We're getting closer to the edge of the forest, Thorin!" Bilbo called down to them. But there was no response. "Thorin!" called out Bilbo. But still, there was no reply. With concern and worry, Bilbo quickly climbed down from the tree. He noticed Thorin, Bernadette and the dwarves are not there. "Thorin! Bernadette!" cried out Bilbo. "Thorin, Bernadette! Where did you go?!" called out Bilbo again. Suddenly, he heard clicking noises behind him. The hobbit turned, and there were four giant spiders in front of him.

_That explains a whole lot, these stupid spiders have something to do with their disappearance! _Bilbo thought, and he unsheathed his sword. "You hurt my sister and my friends, you deal with me!" barked Bilbo angrily. The spider didn't reply, and it quickly approached the hobbit. But no sooner as the spider approached him, Bilbo stabbed it. After killing off a few spiders, he found Thorin and company. They were trapped in the spiders webs. "BILBO!" cried out Bernadette. Bilbo rescued them from the webs, by using his sword to cut them down. "Bilbo, I'm so glad you came!" said Bernadette. Thorin stood up. "Thank you for saving us, Mister Baggins." said Thorin.

Suddenly several more spiders arrived, but soon were killed by two elves. One blonde haired elf male, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Elf King of Mirkwood, and a red haired elf female, Tauriel. Once they noticed Thorin and Company, Legolas approached them, aiming his bow at them. "Don't make me have to kill you, Dwarf! What are you doing on our land?" demanded the Elf Prince. But Thorin remained silent. He refused to tell the elves where are they going. It was none of their business. "We'll take them to our father." said Legolas. Tauriel nodded, and she turned to the other elves, giving them orders in her native language.

Now they are in the custody of the elves.

"Now I see why Thorin hates the Wood elves, they are sure rude." whispered Bernadette to Fili. Bernadette noticed Bilbo wasn't present. _Bilbo, where in Aule's name are you now? _Bernadette thought, as the elves taking them to the Elf King's palace. The place was beautiful, with many spiraling stairs. Shortly, they arrived, finding themselves standing in front of Thranduil. The Elf King stood, wearing long white and silver robes, adorning a branch crown with leaves and jewels on his head. His blue eyes looking at the company darkly. "Take the others to the dungeons. Leave their leader here." said Thranduil. "THORIN!" screamed Bernadette.

She didn't want to be separated from Thorin. "Who is that? She's not a dwarf." said Thranduil. "Her name is Bernadette Baggins, and she is a hobbit, and my wife!" snarled Thorin. He lied to the Elf King. Him and Bernadette had not yet married, and he had planned to ask her once they arrive to the Lonely Mountain, if they even get there. "You taken a hobbit for a wife? What has this world come too?" smirked the Elf King. But Thorin just kept glaring at the Elf King. Meanwhile, as Tauriel and several elves guided the rest of the company to the dungeons, it was Tauriel who had Bernadette.

"Why is a innocent hobbit doing among a band of dwarves?" asked Tauriel, gently.

"Because, I want to help them reclaim their home, Captain Tauriel. And secondly, I am in love with their leader. Yes, it may sound odd of hearing a hobbit and dwarf as a couple." said Bernadette. "I don't think its odd at all. Its not unusual for one race courting another race. Legolas told me a story, not too long ago of Luthien and Beren. It is one of my favorite stories. Their love for each other." said Tauriel with a sigh. Bernadette chuckled. "I love stories like that myself." said Bernadette. Once they arrived a cell, Bernadette entered and she sat down. "Can Thorin share the same cell with me? I hate being separated from him!" said Bernadette. Tauriel nodded, and she locked up Bernadette's cell, and walked away.

Tauriel went back to the Elf King's Throne Room, and she could hear the two kings getting into a heated argument. Deep down inside the elf captain, she felt bad for the dwarves. In her heart, she felt Thranduil was horrible on his part for not helping the dwarves years ago after Smaug's first attack. She loved her King, but she knew he had a bad habit of lack of good judgment, and pride. She knew his pride would be his downfall, and trait, very rare among elves.

She wished she could do something to help out the dwarves.

When the Elf King and Dwarf ended their argument, Thranduil ordered Tauriel to take Thorin into the dungeons, until he decided to continue to answer his questions. Tauriel nodded, and she took Thorin down into the dungeons. "Your hobbit companion has requested you to be with her. I'm granting that request." said Tauriel. "But isn't that against.." began Thorin. "I don't care what the Elf King says, you and Bernadette Baggins belong together." said Tauriel, with a smile. Thorin couldn't believe his ears. Why all of a sudden this Elf Captain being so kind? Shortly, the arrived at Bernadette's cell, he entered the cell, Tauriel locking the cell up, and she continued her rounds on her duty.

"See? We wouldn't be separated for long!" smiled Thorin, sitting next to Bernadette. Bernadette smiled back, and she moved closer to him. "How did it go?" asked Bernadette. She hated to ask the question, knowing it would fuel Thorin's anger. "I told him to go.." began Thorin, and he began to swear in khazadul. Bernadette looked at Thorin in surprise. She knew very little of the language, but she knew he used swear words. Balin spoke up. "You didn't come with a deal then?" said the older dwarf. "No." scowled Thorin. Balin sighed. "We've failed." said Balin sadly.

"We do still have hope!" said Thorin. Bernadette smiled, she knew whom Thorin is speaking of. "Did you just say a swear word earlier, Thorin?" asked Bernadette. "How did you know that?" asked Thorin. "Ori and Bofur taught me a little of your language. What did you say by the way?" asked Bernadette. "Bernadette, I really shouldn't repeat this in front of you. Its not appropriate." said Thorin. Bernadette sighed, and decided to drop it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

While, Thorin slept in the cell, Bernadette remained awake. She could hear a conversation going on between Tauriel and Kili. Bernadette smiled. She always knew that Kili had some attraction to elf maids, as she had observed him, during their stay in Rivendell, when he gazed at the Elf harpist. Bernadette thought their conversation is beautiful, and it moved her. Bernadette leaned against Thorin, resting her head upon Thorin's shoulders, and she drifted off into deep sleep. The next morning, Thorin and Bernadette woke up to the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Thorin, Bernadette! Are you awake?" asked the voice. Bernadette looked up, and there stood her brother, Bilbo in front of their cell. "BILBO!" cried out Bernadette approaching quickly to the cell door, Thorin followed her, and he smiled at the hobbit. "I'm getting you out of here. I have a plan!" whispered Bilbo. "You have a plan?" said Thorin. Thorin and Bernadette stepped out of their cell. Already most of the others are already out of their cells. "Follow me down into the wine cellar!" said Bilbo, and they followed Bilbo down into the wine cellar, and they see many barrels in front of them.

"Is this your plan? But aren't we going to drown?" said Dwalin. "Dwalin, barrels float. We're not going to drown, trust my brother on this, please." insisted Bernadette. "Bernadette, you and Thorin share a barrel. Inside quickly!" said Bilbo. "In the barrels! All of you! NOW!" demanded Thorin. And the company obeyed their leader's order, and they climbed into the barrels. Bilbo walked over to where he sees a lever, pulling the lever, it released the barrels that Thorin, Bernadette and the dwarves are in, sending them into the river. "Bilbo! Are you coming?" Bernadette called out.

"I'm coming!" Bilbo called back. But the time he was about to leap, the door closed. "Oh shoot." grumbled the hobbit, and he stood there. Then, he pulled the lever again, when the door opened, he jumped into the water, and he swam over to Thorin's barrel holding on to it. "Bilbo, why didn't you get a barrel?" asked Bernadette. "I had no time." said Bilbo. "Just keep holding on, okay?" said Bernadette. Bilbo nodded. Unfortunately, as they floated among the current, they saw a gate ahead of them, and the gate closed. "Damn it! We've been caught!" snarled Thorin, turning around, and seeing the Elf Guards closing the gate.

But it wasn't the Elf Guards, he had saw. Azog and Bolg approached.

Followed by an army of orcs. "Great, not only we're being hounded by Elves, but the orcs as well." grumbled Thorin. "Oh no." moaned Bernadette. Kili jumped out of his barrel, he climbed on the land. His goal was to reach the lever so he could open the gate up, and free the company. "What is he doing?" asked Bilbo. But by the time he nearly reached the lever, two arrows coming from a couple orcs, struck Kili in his leg, and Kili fell over. "KILI!" yelled Thorin and Fili together.

After that happened, Tauriel came, alongside with Legolas, killing off the orcs, meanwhile Kili made his way to the lever opening the gate. Suddenly an orc stood behind Legolas. "Behind you!" called out Thorin. Bernadette looked at Thorin in surprise. He was saving the life of the Elf Prince? "Thorin! You know who that is don't you?" said Bernadette. "He's not a bad lad, he's nothing like his father." Thorin said quickly. Bernadette chuckled. "True." said Bernadette. Kili pulled the lever, opening the gate, and he jumped back into his barrel, shrieking in pain.

"Kili!" called out Fili, noticing that his younger brother in pain. "Is he alright?" called out Bernadette.

Fili didn't reply, and he kept looking at him, knowing his younger brother is injured. Hours later, the company made it to land. As they climbed out of the barrels, Thorin noticed Kili climbing out, and he quickly sat down, holding on to his leg. "Kili!" said Thorin. "Kili, you're hurt!" cried out Bernadette. "I'm fine. Its just a scratch." mumbled the dwarf. "No, you're not fine buster! You are hurt!" snapped Bernadette, glaring at Kili with great concern. She didn't know who was worse at being stubborn, Kili or Thorin. She knew all dwarves are stubborn, but this had gone too far.

"Somebody's here!" said Oin. The company quickly turned, and they saw a man, dressed in a light brown coat, dark medium length curly hair, and mustache, and he aimed his bow at them. Balin recognized who the man is, Bard the Bowman. Balin began talking introducing himself and the company as merchants, keeping their identity low key. Bernadette thought that was a really good idea, of keeping their identity hidden. Especially that they're being hounded by orcs and elves. "We will pay you to take us to Lake Town, where we will be staying." said Balin. Bard nodded, and agreed to take the dwarves in the boat.

Bard looked at the hobbits with curiosity.

"Two Halflings? Among dwarves?" said Bard. "Yes, we are helping our friends, the dwarves." said Bernadette, smiling and that's all she had said. Thorin nodded at Bernadette smiling, as she kept her and the others profile low key. Thorin looked ahead, smiling. "We're getting closer to your home." said Bernadette, smiling at the dwarf. "Yes." grinned Thorin, taking Bernadette's hand, squeezing it. "And we're going to help you get it back, Thorin. Bilbo and I kept our word on that." said Bernadette. "I know." said Thorin, placing his arm around Bernadette, as she leaned back against him.

Once they arrived in town, Bard instructed all of them to hide in barrels of fish, so the tradesman wouldn't suspect anything. "I'm going to smell like fish for a week." grumbled Bernadette. "I need a good bath after this." said Bilbo. After Bard spoken to the man, they shortly arrived at Bard's home, as he guided them inside. "You Bernadette, my daughters will guide you to a room where you can bathe. The dwarves, follow me and hide in here." said Bard leading them to a bathroom. "We're going to hide in a toilet?" snarled Dwalin. "Do you have a choice?" shot back Bard. Thorin sighed. "Lets do as the man says." said Thorin. Even Bilbo grumbled of this too, complaining about his dignity.

Fili and Kili agreed with Bilbo on that "Why is Bernadette getting the better treatment?" said Gloin. "Don't ask me." said Oin. Suddenly, the door opened, it was Bard's youngest daughter, Tilda, and her older sister Sigrid. "Father! There are dwarves in our toilet!" called out the little girl. "Would that bring us luck?" asked Sigrid. Dwalin snarled as he climbed out of the toilet, hoping they are done hiding for now. Thorin and his companions gathered around the dining room table, discussing weapons, when Dwalin called out to Thorin. Dwalin realized the mistake he made, revealing who Thorin is.

"Thorin? As in Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain?" asked Bard. Thorin nodded, then turned and glared at Dwalin. Dwalin gave Thorin an apologetic look and shrug. Afterwards, they discussed their plans of killing the dragon when they reach the mountain. Bernadette shortly returned, just finished her bath, and now wearing a clean dress she borrowed from Bard's daughters. She noticed Kili's condition is getting much worse. "Kili, are you okay?" asked Bernadette. "Yes. I just need to sit down." said Kili, softly. "You just sit down." said Bernadette gently.

Suddenly, four of the Master's guards entered the room, taking the dwarves into custody. "THORIN!" cried out Bernadette. And the guards took them to have their confrontation with the Master. "You stay." said Bard, and he left, following the guards. "No! I won't stay!" yelled Bernadette, following them, because they also have Bilbo, and no one messes with her brother. Bernadette arrived in the town square, where the dwarves are standing with the guards. The Master, and his assistant, Alfrid, stepped out, looking at the dwarves. "Who are you? What are you doing in my town? I've been told you've been stealing." said Master. "Stealing?! Let me inform you, that we don't steal! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to? You're speaking to Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" announced Dwalin hotly.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor, we come to reclaim our homeland!" spoke up Thorin. The towns people looked at each other, smiling brightly, cheering in delight, hearing the return of a future king. But their cheering ended. "You will destroy us all, if you waken the dragon! You have no right to enter that mountain!" snapped Bard. "I have every right!" Thorin shot back, and he went into a speech, promising the people will get their share of the treasure, paying them back from the damages that happened to them years ago, and in Dale. Bard stood in disbelief, not buying any of Thorin's words.

"What is your beef against Thorin anyway?" spoken up Bernadette to Bard. Bard turned to the hobbit woman. "You have no idea whom Thorin is related to? Have you any concern that he, like his grandfather, and father, will succumb into the gold sickness? The Master, here already fallen under the greed." explained Bard. "That is why I'm here, Master Bard." smiled Bernadette. "Oh?" said Bard. "I'm going to save him. I will do whatever I can to save him. Thorin is a good dwarf, and I would walk through fire for him, or even face a dragon myself." said Bernadette. Bard smiled and chuckled. The thought of a hobbit and dwarf in love was quite amusing, and he also thought the hobbit will indeed make a good queen for Thorin.

The Master smiled. "Tonight, we shall celebrate the King's arrival. We will have a feast in his honor. Come, I will show you to the Great Hall, where we will be having the celebrations!" smiled the Master. Fili looked at Thorin. "The rest of you can celebrate, I'm taking Kili back to Bard's. His condition is getting worse." said Fili, as everyone looked at Kili. "Is he alright?" asked Bard. Thorin explained to Bard of Kili's injury. "He's poisoned. Yes, he needs to back to my home." said Bard. "Have Oin with you, and look for some kings foil." said Thorin. Fili nodded.

After the feasting, Thorin and the rest of the company returned to Bard's home where they had been staying. Bofur, whom already drunk, passed out on the floor. Fili had remained by Kili's side for a long time. Thorin looked at them. Thorin did not know what to do, and it saddened him to see his youngest nephew in this condition. And it left him of making a very difficult decision: Leaving him behind in Lake Town, to heal, which means he would have to leave a few others behind too, to look after Kili.

Thorin remained silent the entire night, hardly speaking to anyone except for Bernadette, Balin and Dwalin, and Bilbo. "He doesn't look so good." said Bilbo sadly. The next morning, Thorin decided to depart, to make their way to the Mountain.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bernadette came out, and she noticed Thorin, and all the other dwarves dressed in armor, provided by the Master. And she burst into laughter when she took notice Bilbo dressed in armor and a helmet too. "Go ahead, laugh at my expense. I do look rather ridiculous." grinned Bilbo. "Actually it's the helmet." chuckled Balin. Bernadette smiled at Thorin. Thorin really looked handsome in his, very kingly. But she could tell by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy with the armor, and the cloak either. Bernadette climbed into the boat joining the others. She noticed Bofur is missing, as well as Fili and Kili.

But she saw the two young dwarves approaching the boat. But as they were about to climb in, Thorin stopped them. "Kili, you are staying here. Return when you are healed up." said Thorin, softly and kindly. "But Uncle! I want to go! I want to see our old home!" protested Kili. "Fili, are you coming?" asked Thorin. "No." said Fili defiantly. "Fili, you are part of this company! You will be king some day. You belong with the company!" said Thorin. "I belong with my brother." said Fili. "Come on, let them go!" insisted Balin. "I am not going to risk the quest for dwarves. Not even my own kin." snarled Thorin.

Hearing those words coming from Thorin, angered Bernadette. She couldn't believe he is saying this about his _own relatives_. "I'm going to stay with them." said Bernadette, and she climbed out of the boat. "Bernadette!" protested Thorin. Bernadette slapped Thorin in the face. "How dare you speak like this about your own flesh and blood! Do you even care of them at all?" snapped Bernadette. Thorin turned away from her, climbing into the boat. "Don't you turn away from me, Thorin Oakenshield!" demanded Bernadette.

Bernadette stood there, tears in her eyes, watching the boat floating away. Fili placed her hand on Bernadette's shoulder. "Bernadette, you don't have to do this." said Fili, softly. "You should've went with them, Bernadette. Your brother is with them." said Kili. "Come, we need to get Kili back inside, and rest!" said Bernadette. Fili nodded, as she helped Fili walk Kili into Bard's home. Bofur followed them. "I missed the boat, didn't I?" asked Bofur. "Well, if you didn't drink so much last night, you would've went with them." said Oin. "Its just as well. I am needed here to help Fili with Kili. Bernadette, why didn't you go? Bilbo is with them yer know." said Bofur.

"I' m really angry with Thorin, after the things he said about Fili and Kili." said Bernadette. "You know he never meant to say those words, lassie. That's how he is. He's always been that way as long as we known him." said Bofur. "Really, Bernadette. You should've went with them, to be with Bilbo. You need to be with your brother." said Fili. "But.." began Bernadette. "No buts. Later, we will find you a boat and send you on your way to the mountain. Your place is with Thorin and Bilbo." said Oin. Bernadette nodded.

"Bofur, go find some kings foil and quick!" Fili quickly said. "He's getting worse?!" exclaimed Bernadette, and she watched Kili going into a convulsion, his entire body shaking. Bofur nodded, and he quickly leaves the house. But no sooner as he stepped outside, he saw orcs approaching him. But before they attacked him, Tauriel leapt out, killing two orcs. The Elf captain noticed Bofur holding the kings foil. "Athelas!" said Tauriel. "Please help us! Our kin is sick, we need your help!" said Bofur. Tauriel took the plant. "I'm going to heal him!" said Tauriel.

Bofur followed Tauriel back inside. "Captain Tauriel!" exclaimed Fili. "I'm going to heal your brother." said the Elf, as she approached the table.

"Master Oin, boil some water! Bernadette, bring me some towels!" instructed Tauriel. Oin and Bernadette nodded. Bernadette went to get towels, while Oin boiled the water. Sigrid and Tilda sat and watched Tauriel. "Where's your father? He had not come back!" asked Bofur. "I don't know, Master Bofur. I am really worried of him, and our brother. He hasn't returned yet either." said Sigrid, sadly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back." said Bofur, patting Sigrid on the shoulder. After boiling the water, Oin brings the pot of water over to Tauriel, and she began her work on Kili.

Tauriel began to chant, as the other watched in amazement of the Elf using as much as her strength to heal Kili. Oin and Bofur 's views of elves had changed after watching this. "I wish Thorin would change his view of the elves. This woman is going all her way to help Kili. She really likes him." said Bofur smiling. Bernadette watched as Tauriel continued her healing Kili. To everyone's amazement, Kili's eyes opened, his body relaxed. His vision was blurry, but he could see the red headed elf standing in front of him. The young dwarf smiled. "She is so far, far away. Do you think she'll ever love me?" said Kili softly.

Bernadette smiled brightly at the young dwarf. _Wow, he really must love this elf!_

Bernadette thought. Then, her thoughts now turned to Thorin and Bilbo, and worried of them. She decided once and for all she would leave, knowing now that Kili is okay. Bernadette stood up. "Bernadette, where are you going?" asked Oin. "I'm going to the Mountain. I need to be with Bilbo and Thorin." said Bernadette. "You should've went with them when they left, Miss Baggins. Right now, its not safe for you to go, with the orcs crawling around." said Bofur. "I will have Legolas escort her." said Tauriel. "I really don't think that is such a good idea, lass. No offense or anything." said Bofur.

"Well someone has to be with Bernadette." said Oin. "Oin, you should take her." said Fili. "But, I have to stay here, by orders of our King." said Oin. "I will take her." said Bofur, standing up. "Thank you, Bofur." smiled Bernadette. Bofur grabbed his weapon. "Farewell, Fili, Kili and Tauriel. Kili, I hope you recover soon so you and Fili return to the Mountain." said Bernadette as she hugged both dwarves. "Please do be careful out there, Bernadette. You don't know what is going to happen." said Fili, kissing Bernadette on the cheek. "Thank you, Tauriel, for helping Kili." said Bernadette, and she hugged Tauriel.

"You're welcome, Miss Baggins! Now go, you are needed!" said Tauriel. Bernadette nodded.

Bernadette and Bofur leave the home. Luckily Bofur found a couple free boats available. The two of them climbed in, and Bofur began rowing the boat. "Bofur, the mountain! Smoke's coming from it!" cried out Bernadette. "The dragon! He's woken up! This is not good, not good at all!" cried out Bofur. "I think I picked a bad time of returning to the Mountain." grumbled Bernadette. "Just remain calm, Bernadette. I will protect you." said Bofur. "Bofur! DUCK!" cried out Bernadette, as she saw the dragon leaving the mountain. "Oh, Mahal above! He's heading for Lake Town!" moaned Bofur.

"Fili! Kili! Oin!" gasped Bernadette, tears streaming down her face. "I just hope someone find Bard. He's the only one who can kill the dragon." said Bofur. "Me too." said Bernadette, as the dwarf a hobbit remained ducked in the boat. Bofur rowed as fast as he could to get to the Lonely Mountain, luckily avoiding the fires and wrath of Smaug. "That was close. I thought we was going to be fried back there." sighed Bofur, as they climbed out of the boat. Bofur and Bernadette quickly walked up the mountain. They had to stop a few times for Bernadette to rest, because all the climbing tired her out.

It wasn't too long, they finally reached to where they needed to be.

"Oh no! The side door closed already! We cannot get in!" cried out Bofur. "Isn't there a another way in?" asked Bernadette. Bofur stood there for a little while. Realizing since the dragon already had left, he knew another way into the Mountain. "Follow me. There is the Front Gate! The dragon is already gone, we can enter there!" said Bofur quickly. Bernadette nodded, and she followed the dwarf. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Front Gate. "Hey! There's Dwalin! He must be taking first watch." said Bofur. "DWALIN!" called out Bofur. Dwalin looked up, smiling brightly at Bofur and Bernadette.

"Bernadette! Bofur! How did you manage?! We thought we lost you!" exclaimed Dwalin, and embraced them. "Where's Thorin?" asked Bernadette. "He's inside, but I'm afraid, Miss Baggins, he isn't the same." said Dwalin sadly. "What are you saying? He can't be falling under it already!" said Bernadette. "It is slowly taking its toll on him, I'm afraid. He's fine now, he's not in full rage yet. But that's what I'm worried about." said Dwalin. "Also Kili is okay. The Elf Captain Tauriel, she healed him." said Bernadette. Dwalin looked at Bernadette in surprise.

"Yes, she healed Kili. She's amazing. We never seen anything like it!" said Bofur.

Dwalin. "Go on in you two, besides you don't want to freeze, Miss Baggins!" said Dwalin. "Alright, alright." said Bernadette, and she entered the mountain, and found herself in a large hall, filled with many treasures, and ahead of her, sat Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, Ori, and Gloin. Thorin and Bilbo quickly stood when they saw Bernadette entering the hall. "Bernadette! I thought I would never see you again!" exclaimed Bilbo running to Bernadette, and hugging him. "I'm okay, Bilbo. Fili and Kili, they are okay too, as far as I know. Captain Tauriel healed him." said Bernadette.

Thorin approached Bernadette. "Bernadette, you would've gotten yourself killed coming up here! Why did you do it? You didn't come alone did you?" asked Thorin. "Bofur escorted me. We have luckily made it to the Mountain, in spite of the dragon's fire. I'm afraid the dragon is making his way to Lake Town." said Bernadette, sadly. "No!" said Thorin softly, remembering that Fili and Kili are still there, alongside with Oin. Now he had regretted for making them stay there. "I hope you learned your lesson for leaving them behind." said Bernadette, turning away from Thorin.

"You're not still angry at me over that, are you?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, talking of your own kin that way is wrong, Thorin!" said Bernadette. "I know. Now I'm regretting for making them staying behind. I really doubt the two of them are going to talk to me for a while." said Thorin. "Eventually they will, once they return to the Mountain, Thorin." said Bernadette. Thorin took Bernadette's hands. "I am glad you came, Bernadette. I have something for you. I already given Bilbo his gift. Mithril shirt, and gloves." said Thorin. "I see that he's wearing it!" smiled Bernadette. Bilbo grinned.

"It is a lot better than the armor the Master gave us!" spoke up the hobbit. Thorin and Bernadette laughed. "I have to agree with Bilbo on that. I never liked the armor the Master gave us either." said Thorin.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After enjoying a nice meal in the Great Hall, Thorin approached Bernadette. "Bernadette, I have a special gift for you, and now its time for me to give it to you." said Thorin, smiling. To Bernadette's surprise, Thorin knelt to her, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Bernadette Baggins, I have loved you since the day we met, my love for you grows stronger each day. Bernadette, what I ask of you is to become my wife and Queen?" said Thorin, looking into Bernadette's eyes. Bernadette's mouth dropped open. She didn't know what to think, but she had been expecting a proposal from Thorin anytime, like she had told her brother before entering Mirkwood Forest.

Bernadette smiled, and she gave Thorin her answer. "Yes, I will marry you and become your wife and Queen!" beamed Bernadette. Thorin smiled brightly, slipping the ring on Bernadette's left finger. "And now the second part of your gift, its part of our culture to braid our loved one's hair, giving them beads as a token, making the engagement official!" said Thorin, and the two sat on the floor, and Thorin began braiding Bernadette's hair, placing the beads in her hair. "Does anyone have a mirror?" asked Bernadette.

"Does anyone have a mirror! We have some many mirrors among the treasure. Luckily, we got one nearby!" said Thorin, and he reached for a mirror. Bernadette looked into the mirror. "Oh, Thorin they're beautiful!" smiled Bernadette. The two stood up, and embraced. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bernadette. "Should we go an announce to the others of our engagement, Thorin?" asked Bernadette. Thorin smiled. "Yes. Lets go tell the others." said Thorin, and Bernadette followed Thorin into the Treasure room, where the others are located, going through the treasure, also helping Thorin find the Arkenstone.

"Listen up, everyone!" Thorin called out to his company and Bilbo. Everyone turned their eyes on Thorin. And Thorin told them of his and Bernadette's engagement. The dwarves cheered, congratulating the two of them. Bilbo ran to Thorin and Bernadette hugging them both. "See? I told you Thorin would eventually propose to you!" smiled Bilbo. Bernadette patted her brother's back. "Thank you." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, if you want to, you can walk around the kingdom if you want. I'm going to look for the Arkenstone." said Thorin. "Okay." said Bernadette. Bilbo's eyes clouded with worry, and remained silent.

Bernadette noticed Bilbo's mood change. "What's wrong, Bilbo?" asked Bernadette.

"I cannot tell you right now, Bernadette. I'll tell you later." said Bilbo sadly and he walked away. This was going to bother Bernadette all day, trying to figure out what is bothering her brother. And so Bernadette decided to explore the kingdom. She shortly came to a corridor, with several doors that belong to some rooms. The first door was Thorin's room, and she decided to look in his room. She seen a bed, a dresser, and she saw a small room what appeared to be an office, adjoined to the room. In the corner of the room, stood Thorin's grand harp. Bernadette smiled.

She hoped this evening Thorin would play a song for her on his grand harp. After looking in Thorin's room, Bernadette continued to walk further down the corridors. Suddenly, she could hear a small cry coming from one of the rooms. "Help! Somebody help me please!" cried out the voice. It was a female voice. Out of curiosity, Bernadette approached the door where the voice was coming from. Bernadette opened the door, and there sat a raven haired dwarf female looking at Bernadette. "Oh!" said Bernadette, startled at seeing the dwarf female alone in the room.

"How can I ever thank you for getting me out of here! The dragon held me prisoner in this room. I hope the dragon isn't still here is he?" said the dwarf woman. "No, he's gone." replied Bernadette. "Oh, excuse me! I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Dis, daughter of Thrain, granddaughter of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" smiled Dis, shaking Bernadette's hand. "You're Thorin's sister!" exclaimed Bernadette, her eyes widened in surprise and delight. "Yes, you know my brother?" said Dis, grinning. "Yes, in fact, Thorin and his companions are here. Oh, my name is Bernadette Baggins, hobbit from the Shire!" smiled Bernadette.

"It is an honor of meeting you, Miss Baggins." said Dis. "Come, lets take you to see your brother and your kin!" smiled Bernadette. Dis smiled, and the two walked together, returning to the treasure room. "I got an idea, lets surprise them!" said Bernadette. "Okay. How do we do that?" whispered Dis. "I'll enter the room first, and I will raise my hand signaling you to come out!" said Bernadette. Dis nodded in agreement. Bernadette entered the treasure room. "Back already?" said Dwalin. "Yes, where's Thorin?" asked Bernadette. "Still looking for the Arkenstone. Why?" asked Dwalin.

"I got a surprise for him!" said Bernadette, and she raised her hand.

Shortly, Dis entered the treasure room. Dwalin's eyes lit up in delight. "DIS!" cried out the dwarf cheerfully. "Master Dwalin! Long time no see, old friend!" said Dis, and the two dwarves hugged. "THORIN!" cried out Dwalin. "What is it Dwalin? I'm busy-DIS! How-but how?!" stammered Thorin. "Miss Baggins here found me. The dragon held me prisoner here. She came and let me out of the room." said Dis. Thorin and Dis talked for a long time, catching up, Thorin telling her their quest from the very beginning, and about Bilbo and Bernadette saving his life from Azog.

Dis smiled brightly at the hobbits. Last but not least, he tells Dis of his engagement with Bernadette. "Oh, I'm so happy for you the two of you! I cannot wait to help plan the wedding!" said Dis with excitement. Bernadette grinned. "Now, if you must excuse me, I have something I need to finish looking for." said Thorin and he walked away. "He's still looking for that stone?" asked Bernadette. "Yep. He's been looking for a while. Just a heads up, I wouldn't want to get him angry right now." said Dwalin. "Not planning on it." said Bernadette. Shortly, Gandalf arrived, and he entered the treasure room.

"You don't mind if I borrow Bernadette and Bilbo for a few minutes?" Gandalf asks Thorin. Thorin smiled. "I don't mind at all. Why are you needing them?" asked the dwarf suspiciously. "I'm only going to talk to them for a few minutes that's all. Don't worry, I'll bring them back." said Gandalf. "Okay." said Thorin, and he went back to what he was doing. "Bilbo, Bernadette. Can we talk out on the Front Gate please?" said Gandalf. "Sure!" said Bernadette. Bilbo nodded, and they followed the wizard out to the Front Gate. Shortly, they are outside, and Gandalf looked at Bilbo. "Bilbo, you still have it?" asked the wizard. "Have what?!" snapped Bernadette, puzzled on what is going on.

"Bernadette, I have something to tell you. I don't know how you're going to react to this, but I have the Arkenstone in my possession." said Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins! No! Why are you doing this? That is Thorin's! You need to give it back to him!" snapped Bernadette hotly. "I can't, Bernadette. This is the only way of saving him from the gold sickness. I'm only looking out for Thorin's best interests, that's all." said Bilbo. "You are part of this plan too, Bernadette. You, alongside with your brother, will be taking the Arkenstone to Bard." said Gandalf. "No…No! I cannot do this! That's betrayal! I cannot betray my future husband!" cried out Bernadette.

"Bernadette, do you want Thorin to succumb into the sickness?" asked Gandalf.

"No! No! I don't! There has to be other ways than this to save him!" Bernadette quickly said. "There is no other way, but this way, Bernadette. Bernadette, there will be tough repercussions from this, but sometimes when you love someone, you have to do what you have to do!" said Gandalf. "Please, Bernadette. We have to do this." said Bilbo. Bernadette stood there, tears streaming down her face. She felt like her world crashing down on her in a flash. The thought of betraying Thorin, to save him from falling under madness is painful. And not only that, she worried she would lose him-for good, no matter what, gold sickness or no.

Suddenly, to Bernadette's surprise, she saw Fili and Kili, alongside with Oin standing behind them. "We're part of this plan too, Bernadette." said Fili. "Fili! Kili! No, you can't! You're related! You cannot possibly be part of this too!" exclaimed Bernadette. "Gandalf convinced us this is the only way to save him, and we agreed to it." said Kili. "No, no! I'm not going to have this! I cannot do this! I'm sorry!" blurted out Bernadette. "Bernadette, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but you have to do this. Trust us, Bernadette. And if it comes to Thorin sending you away, we'll convince him not to." said Kili.

Bernadette stood there, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Okay! I'll do this." said Bernadette, her voice sounding strong, after taking deep breaths. "Bilbo, Bernadette. Go ahead and take the Arkenstone to Bard. We will wait right here for your return." said Gandalf. The hobbits nodded, and the walked away, walking down the Mountain, making their way to the camp of the Elves and Men that had just arrived below the Mountain. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili entered the Mountain. Dis greeted them, much to their surprise, as they entered the Mountain. "Mother!" cried out Fili and Kili together, and the ran to their mother, hugging her tightly. "My sons!" exclaimed Dis, tears streaming down her face, as she hugged them.

Thorin smiled. "I see that you are healed up, Kili." said Thorin. "You have to thank Captain Tauriel for it. It was her that healed him." said Fili. "I cannot forget that lovely face. She is so beautiful!" sighed Kili. "Kili, you're not in love with her, are you?" chuckled Dis. "Don't get started on that, mother. Because he is." said Fili. Thorin snorted. "Its probably just a crush. And I am hoping it would stay that right. No nephew of mine is going to court an elf!" snarled Thorin, and he walked away. "What's his problem?" snapped Kili. "Kili, don't worry about it, okay?" said Dis, patting her son on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

That evening, the dwarves held a small celebration honoring the engagement of Thorin and Bernadette. Dis and Bernadette sat in corner alone discussing dwarven culture, Dis teaching the hobbit the ways of the dwarves. This was a dream come true for Bernadette, because she always wanted to learn the dwarven culture. But the more she listened, her heart sank, knowing that she what she is going to do with the Arkenstone, and the last thing she wanted to do is face Thorin. She tried everything to avoid him. She wished she could talk to someone other than Bilbo and Gandalf of her dilemma. Maybe should could talk to Dis of this, since her sons are also involved in the plan.

But soon as she wanted to talk to Dis about it, word came that a raven name Roac needed to see Thorin, giving him message from Lake Town. Dis and Bernadette followed the others outside, and they listened to the message. Roac told them that Bard had killed the dragon with the Black Arrow. The dwarves cheered loudly. They are free, at last. But their cheering fell silent as Roac continued, telling them that armies of men and elves are approaching below the Mountain. Bard leading the men, and Thranduil leading the elves.

They came to negotiate the treasure. Hearing this made Thorin angry. This gave Bernadette another reason to avoid him. His anger, his greed, the way he spoke. She knew it wasn't the real Thorin that is talking. And so they went back inside, Bernadette decided she wanted to be left alone, and she sat weeping heavily. She hoped she wouldn't be noticed. But someone did take notice of the hobbit woman's distress, and it was Dis. "Miss Baggins, are you okay?" asked Dis, sitting next to her. "No." said Bernadette. "What is troubling you?" asked the dwarf woman kindly, placing her hand on the hobbit's shoulders.

"I can't talk about it." said Bernadette. "Of course you can." said Dis. "Dis, please don't get angry for what I'm about to tell you, and please don't tell anyone, especially Thorin!" said Bernadette. And Bernadette explained the situation to Dis. To her surprise, Dis didn't get angry at all. "Your sons are involved in this plan too. They want to save Thorin as well. But still, Dis! I cannot face your brother. I've been avoiding him all day. And once he finds out what happened with the Arkenstone, I will be banished and I will never see any of you again, and the wedding will be off." said Bernadette.

"Bernadette, I have to agree with Gandalf on this. This is the only way to save him. Yes, he will get angry, but you let me deal with him." said Dis, assuringly. "Dis! Miss Baggins! Dinner is ready!" called out Thorin. "Come, you must join us for dinner. You need to eat." said Dis. "Go on ahead. I'm not really all that hungry." said Bernadette. Dis nodded, and she walked away. "Bernadette not wanting to eat?" asked Thorin. "She's not hungry at the moment. She just wants to be alone for a while." said Dis. "Pre wedding jitters?" grinned Thorin. "If you put it that way, yes." lied Dis.

The next morning, the day came when Bard and Thranduil arrived at the Front Gate, demanding to see Thorin. Bernadette dreaded for this time to come, so did Bilbo. Bilbo felt more worried of Bernadette, than he did himself. Because he knew of her engagement with Thorin, and their engagement will soon be broken. Bilbo stood by his sister's side, so he could be there for her, preparing for the worst. Thorin, Bard and Thranduil exchanged heated words regarding the treasure. Suddenly, Bard held up the Arkenstone in his hand, causing to elevate Thorin's rage even more.

"How come you by it?!" roared Thorin.

"We gave it to them!" called out Bilbo and Bernadette together. Thorin quickly spun around, glaring angrily at Bilbo and Bernadette. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Bilbo, shaking him. "You! You! Traitor! You undersized burglar! I wished I never allow you on this journey, as well as your sister! As for you, I'm going to throw you to the rocks!" barked Thorin. "Stop it! Stop it!" screamed Bernadette, reaching for Bilbo. "That will be enough, Thorin Oakenshield!" called out a gruff voice, in a demanding tone. Thorin turned and there stood Gandalf.

"There is no reason for you to harm our hobbits. They had a reason they had to do this." said Gandalf. Thorin turned to Bernadette, his face fueled with anger, hurt and betrayal. "Bernadette! I thought you loved me! Why? Why did you do this? I cannot believe I trusted you! I offered my love for you! And you done this! Leave me, Bernadette!" yelled Thorin. Bernadette couldn't take it anymore and she bolted. "Bernadette!" cried out Fili and Kili together. Dis angrily stood in front of her brother. "You are just like our grandfather! Snap out of this, Thorin! I cannot allow you to become like what happened to our Grandfather! Stop this, please! You'll get us all killed!" pleaded Dis.

"Uncle, we're only doing what's best for you." spoken up Kili.

"I cannot believe my own flesh and blood is turning against me!" roared Thorin. "Thorin, get a hold of yourself! Right now there is something more important that jewels and treasure we got to worry about. An army of orcs and goblins are approaching the mountain as we speak, and they being lead by Azog and his son, Bolg. We have to work together and fight these orcs off. You must agree on having a meeting here, to discuss the battle plans." said Gandalf. "And summon our cousin Dain, we need their help as well." said Balin.

Thorin stood silently. "Very well." said Thorin, darkly. And everyone met in the Great Hall for the meeting discussing battle plans. It was really difficult for Thorin, sitting in the same room with the Elf King. "Bernadette's been gone for a long time. I'm worried about her." Bilbo whispered to Fili. "One of us should go find her." said Kili. "I will go find her." said Balin. "We will call a break for the meeting. We'll meet together in another hour, while we wait for Dain and the Iron Hill dwarves to arrive." said Gandalf.

And so the meeting adjourned for the moment. Thorin stood pacing back and forth. "I think its best for you to not pace like that brother." said Dis. "I'm not talking to you." said Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, talk to me like that again I'll punch you in the nose!" snapped Dis. "Is that a threat?!" snapped Thorin, darkly glaring at Dis. "Listen to me, we got someone who's heart is broken right now, torn to shreds. She needs you." said Dis. "What are you talking about Dis? She broke my heart! She took away from me that means more to me than anything!" barked Thorin. "See? That's why we took it from you! Thorin, a living breathing thing is more important than any jewel, and you all of all people should know that!" said Dis.

The two stood in silence. "Thorin, do you love her?" asked Dis. Thorin didn't reply. "Thorin! Answer my question! Do you love Miss Baggins or not?" demanded Dis. "Of course I love her!" snapped Thorin. "Do you love her more than all the gold in Erebor? Even more than the Arkenstone itself?" asked Dis. Thorin froze when he heard this question. And he realized it all made sense to him. Thorin loved Bernadette very much, and he realized he chosen the treasure and jewels over her, made him feel guilty, and his heart sank. "Bernadette had to do what she had to do, Thorin! To save your ass! I can see already you have succumbed to the sickness! It not only breaks my heart seeing you like this, but to see you and Miss Baggins not on speaking terms!" said Dis.

"Dis." said Thorin softly. "Thorin?" said Dis. "What's happening to me?" said Thorin. "The answers lie within you Thorin. You need to go talk to Miss Baggins and make amends." said Dis. "Where is she? I need to talk to her." said Thorin quickly, scanning around the Great Hall for her. "I don't know. She disappeared quickly at the Front Gate." Dis replied. "Balin, have you seen Bernadette?" asked Thorin. "That's where I was about to go. She disappeared quickly after-!" began Balin, and he turned away from Thorin.

"You're angry with me too, are you Balin?" said Thorin. "I'm not angry with you, I fear of you." said Balin. "I need to go find Bernadette!" said Thorin quickly. Thorin went out to the Front Gate, hoping he would find her. But there was no sign of her. Suddenly Bard approached Thorin, who walked behind him. "If you're looking for Miss Baggins, she's standing over by a cliff. I highly advise you, Master Thorin, you better stop for her for what she is doing." said Bard. "What do you mean?!" snapped Thorin. "She's attempting to take her own life." said Bard. Thorin's heart sank turned cold when he heard this.

Thorin bolted, looking for the cliff where Bernadette is located. He shortly found the area, and he saw Bernadette looking out over the Mountain.

Her eyes closed, as she prepared to make her plunge off the mountain. "Bernadette! STOP!" called out Thorin. Bernadette turned, her eyes blood shot from crying. Thorin approached her. "Bernadette, this isn't very necessary for you to do this. This is not a way of solving things. Please don't do this, Bernadette." said Thorin gently. Bernadette turned away from him. "You hate me. All I ever wanted to do is help you and you hate me!" cried out Bernadette. "Bernadette, I take back the words I said to you at the Front Gate. I wasn't myself earlier, you know that, everyone knows that." said Thorin.

"Thorin-but you called me a traitor, that really hurts you know." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, I said before I'm sorry for the harsh words I said. Bernadette, I still love you! I love you more than all the gold in Erebor." said Thorin gently, taking Bernadette's hands. "You really mean it?" said Bernadette softly. "I really mean it. With all my heart!" whispered Thorin, brushing his hand on her cheek. Bernadette closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Please forgive me, Bernadette. That's all I ask of you." said Thorin, looking into Bernadette's eyes.

"I forgive you, Thorin!" whispered Bernadette.

Thorin drew Bernadette into his arms, holding the hobbit woman close to him. "Don't ever let me catch you of thinking of harming yourself again!" said Thorin, cupping Bernadette's chin, tilting her head, where her eyes looking into his. "I promise I won't think of doing that again." said Bernadette. "Say you love me, Bernadette. Say you will still marry me!" said Thorin. "I love you, Thorin, and I still want to marry you!" said Bernadette. Thorin leaned closer to her, pressing his lips onto Bernadette's kissing her passionately, and they stood there kissing for a long period of time. Shortly they kiss broke.

"You are freezing, lets go back inside so you can warm up." said Thorin. Bernadette smiled, taking Thorin's hand, and they walked back together inside the Mountain.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Thorin and Bernadette entered the Mountain, hand in hand, everyone smiled brightly as they entered. Thorin took notice that Dain and his dwarves already arrived. Gandalf greeted them. "I see the two of you made up." said the wizard. "Yes." said Thorin, as the two looked at each other and smiled. "Come Bernadette, its time for me to introduce you to my kin!" said Thorin. Bernadette quickly turned to Gandalf. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Bernadette. "He's with the Men and Elves Bernadette. Remember, Thorin had banished him." said the wizard sadly. "Do you think there's a way I can convince Thorin in undoing the banishment!" whispered Bernadette. "Go ahead and try, Bernadette. I wish you the best of luck." said Gandalf.

Bernadette nodded, and she turned to Thorin, and she joined him among the other dwarves, as Thorin introduces her to Dain, and the dwarves of the Iron Hills. Dain smiled congratulating the two of the engagement. But Bernadette didn't feel happy. She felt a part of her was missing. And that part of her, was her brother Bilbo. "Thorin, after this meeting, we need to talk." said Bernadette. "Okay." said Thorin, smiling at her. Later, when the meeting ended, Thorin walked over to Bernadette, whom appeared rather sad.

"Bernadette, what's wrong? You still look sad! We made amends." said Thorin. "Its not that, Thorin. I want my brother at our wedding, and if you aren't going to have then, then I'm afraid I cannot marry you." said Bernadette looking into Thorin's eyes, she stood up, and before she walked away, Thorin stopped her. "Bernadette…" began Thorin. "You heard me, Thorin Oakenshield. You wrongly banished my brother. Its not fair! He's my brother! I want him there to see us marry." said Bernadette. Bernadette walked away from Thorin.

Thorin decided he needed some fresh air, and he stepped out onto the balcony. Balin was already outside, and he noticed sadness clouding Thorin's features. "Are you okay, Thorin?" asked Balin. "She rejected me, Balin." said Thorin sadly. "What?" asked Balin. "She told me she wouldn't marry me, because I banished Bilbo from returning to Erebor." said Thorin. "Thorin, maybe you should undo those words and talk to Bilbo, and offer him back. He had his reasons of taking the Arkenstone. All they ever done was to try and save you." said Balin, gently.

"I know. They have saved me." said Thorin. "All you need to do is find Bilbo and talk to him before the night is over. We have a big battle tomorrow." said Balin. Thorin nodded.

"You are right, Balin. I will go and talk to him. I will fix this." said Thorin. Thorin put on his cloak, and made his way down the mountain to the camp of the Elves and Men. Bard, whom was on first watched noticed the dwarf king approaching the camp. "Well, this is a surprise! You are coming down here to make a deal with us?" said Bard. "Yes, and I'm also here to speak with Bilbo." said Thorin. "You look troubled? Having woman issues?" asked Bard. "How did you know that?" asked Thorin, folding his arms across his chest. "By the look on your face." said Bard.

"Miss Baggins has refused to marry me unless I make amends with her brother. That is one of the reasons why I'm here." said Thorin. "Yes, it was rather harsh of you to send someone who saved your life away from you. He is terribly upset, Thorin." said Bard, darkly. "Don't make this any worse than it is already, human!" snapped Thorin. "Come, I'll show you to him!" said Bard. As Thorin followed Bard into the camp, Thorin noticed Kili is there, and he was talking to Tauriel merrily, and kissing her hands. At first anger came over him, but then he quickly dismissed it. He had other things to settle, he would deal with Kili later.

"Mister Baggins, you have a visitor!" smiled Bard. "Who is it?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin stepped forward. "Thorin!" exclaimed the hobbit standing up, quickly backing away. "Bilbo, don't go! I won't hurt you, I promise! I came to apologize!" said Thorin quickly, placing his hand on the hobbit's shoulders. Bilbo relaxed. "Yes, you do owe me an apology, Thorin Oakenshield. You really have said some hurtful things to me, not to mention my shoulders still hurt from you shaking me!" said Bilbo, sharply. "Bilbo, I came to apologize for the words I said to you at the Front Gate. You and Bernadette were only tried to help me. And I appreciated you try and help." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I regretted for taking the Arkenstone from you, in fact, I have convinced Bard in returning it to you. Here…" said Bilbo, taking out the jewel from his pocket. "Bilbo-no, you don't have to do this!" protested Thorin. "Thorin, it is your right to rule, its yours! Take it!" said Bilbo. "Bilbo-I don't know what to say." said Thorin. "A thank you would be nice." smirked the hobbit. Thorin laughed. "Thank you." said Thorin. "Bernadette. Is she still upset with you?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, actually she is. She told me if I don't make amends with you, she won't marry me. She wants you there at the wedding. And I want you there at our wedding." said Thorin, smiling.

"How about joining us for supper tonight?" asked Thorin. Bilbo smiled. "I like that. Besides that, I'm missing my sister horribly, and I very much like to see her." said Bilbo. "Your wish is granted. You will go and see your sister!" smiled Thorin. Thorin and Bilbo hugged. "Just a little heads up, Thorin. Kili is here in the camp, he's spending time with Tauriel." said Bilbo. "Let him have his fun." said Thorin. "You're not going to get angry, or curse at the elves for taking Kili away?" teased Bilbo. "No-when I looked at them earlier, I seen how happy the two of them are together. And it makes me happy." said Thorin.

Bilbo laughed. "Kili would be pleased to hear that." said Bilbo. "My nephews and I aren't at the best of terms right now either." said Thorin, as they made their way up the Mountain. "Why?" asked Bilbo. "For one, leaving them behind in Lake Town, two, I said something that I should've never had said to them, in fact, quite a few things I have said I've should've never said to them." said Thorin. "Maybe now's the time you set things right with Fili and Kili. Of course, you'll have to wait until Kili comes back from his time with Captain Tauriel." said Bilbo.

Thorin chuckled. "Yes." said Thorin. The entered the Mountain.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone smiled brightly as Thorin entered alongside with Bilbo. "My dear brother!" exclaimed Bernadette running to him. "Bernadette, I missed you!" said Bilbo, hugging his sister. "I missed you too." said Bernadette. "Thorin has spoken to me, and I accepted his apology. He has welcomed me back to the kingdom." said Bilbo. Bernadette smiled at Thorin. "Now marry the dwarf already, Bernadette!" Bilbo ordered his sister playfully. Bernadette laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll marry Thorin. Are you happy now, Bilbo?" said Bernadette.

Thorin stood behind Bernadette, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You hear that, Bernie? Your brother gave us his blessing!" smirked the dwarf. And everyone laughed. "Thorin, we're about to play some music if you want to join in with us!" called out Fili, holding up his fiddle. Thorin smiled. "Ready to listen to some dwarven music?" asked Thorin. "We're ready!" smiled Bilbo and Bernadette together, and they followed Thorin over to where the other dwarves are sitting. One of the dwarves brought Thorin's harp down to him. Thorin sat down, pulling the harp to his shoulder and chest.

Thorin positioned his large fingers on the silver strings, and he started to play, followed by the other dwarves on their instruments. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful deep baritone rising above the music. The other dwarves joined in with him. Bernadette smiled brightly at Thorin. She noticed he looked more handsome than he ever had been before, dressed in his new armor and dark blue leather tunic. His blue eyes sparkled as he sang, reflected in the light of the room.

And his voice and music left her spell bound, because it was so beautiful and enchanting. She felt her body feeling weak as she watched him. Tauriel and Kili had just now entered the hall, and they stood observing the music and singing played by Thorin and the rest of the dwarves. Tauriel smiled. "Oh, we came too late. I wanted to join them." said Kili. "You play music?" asked Tauriel. "I play fiddle and harp. Well, I'm still learning the harp, though. I can play the fiddle rather well!" grinned Kili. "I play the harp, which most elves do. I haven't touched a harp in a long, long time. I've been too busy as Captain of the Elf King's Guard." said Tauriel.

"Don't you ever take time out to enjoy their feasts? You would've had the opportunity to play a harp then." said Kili. Tauriel chuckled.

"I do have time, but I'm never much in a mood to play anyways. I sort of lost interest in it. But I enjoy dancing though. I remember as a little girl, I would dance in the forests all the time and sing. Most of the time I would be alone, hopefully no one would notice me. I sing pretty good, I suppose." said Tauriel. "Pretty good? All elves have beautiful voices! I can imagine, you have a beautiful voice yourself!" said Kili, grinning. "How do you know? You never heard me sing." said Tauriel. "But I hear you talk! And that night you chanted that incantation when you heal me, your voice really sounded beautiful then!" whispered Kili, placing his hand on Tauriel's cheek. "Kili!" said Tauriel.

Kili wrapped his arm around Tauriel's waist, tilting her head towards his, and just as he was about to kiss her on the lips, Fili leapt over to them. "Hey! Come and join us! We're going to sing some more! The kissing can wait until later!" beamed Fili. "Do you mind, Fili? We're having a moment here." said Kili, glaring at his brother. "I said your moment can wait, we want you to join us." said Fili. "This is your opportunity to see my musical talents!" grinned Kili. Tauriel smiled as she followed Kili as they joined the others. Kili picked up his fiddle and joined them.

"I see Kili has finally joined in!" laughed Bernadette. "He's been rather busy with Tauriel lately! You know they're officially courting!" said Bilbo. "Are they really?!" said Bernadette with excitement. Bilbo nodded. "He asked her a couple days ago and she accepted." said Bilbo. "Isn't that too cute?" laughed Bernadette. "Talk about cute! You and Thorin are the cute ones!" joked Bilbo. "You better not tell Thorin that!" shot back Bernadette playfully. "No! Because he would hang me by my undergarments on a tree some where!" laughed Bilbo, and the two of them chuckled.

After all the dwarves finished with the music, Thorin approached Bernadette. Thorin was ready to retire for the night, and wanted to retire to his room. "Are you going to join me, Bernadette?" asked Thorin. Bernadette smiled, and she took Thorin's hand as he guided her to his bed quarters. As they entered the room, Thorin closed the door behind them. They sat down on the bed together, as Thorin undressed. Bernadette already had her night gown on. They shortly laid down together in the bed, Thorin taking Bernadette in his arms. Bernadette laid her head gently on Thorin's chest.

"You know this may be our last night together." said Thorin, caressing Bernadette's cheek.

"Well lets make the best of tonight!" whispered Bernadette. "You are right!" purred Thorin, and he leaned towards her, kissing her passionately on the lips, and they kissed for a long time, until sleep clouded over them. When the kiss broke, Bernadette closed her eyes, as she continued resting on Thorin's chest. "I love you, Bernadette!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Bernadette, and she drifted off to sleep. Thorin sighed, he too fell into sleep, holding Bernadette in his arms.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, everyone prepared for the battle. By Thorin's request, Thorin had sent Bernadette to the camp of the elves and men(he was hesitant at first for the decision), for her safety, while they went to Battle. Bernadette remained behind, hoping she would have someone to talk to, since she realized that Bilbo will also be fighting in the battle. Bernadette sat there, feeling very bored, without any one to talk to, or strike a conversation with. Suddenly, she seen a couple people she recognized. She saw Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda, Bard's children. "Hey! Its Miss Baggins! Bilbo's sister!" called out Bain.

The three of them sat with Bernadette. "Bain, Sigrid, Tilda! What brings you three here?" asked Bernadette brightly. "We're helping father out with the injured people. Sigrid and Tilda also volunteered their help." said Bain. "That is kind of you." said Bernadette, smiling. "Is it true that you are engaged with Thorin Oakenshield?" asked Sigrid. Bernadette smiled brightly. "It is indeed true. We are getting married, or so I hope, if he survives the battle." said Bernadette, a worried look appeared on her features. It seemed like forever as Bernadette sat and waited for whoever returned.

But she felt glad that Bard's children stayed keeping her company. Suddenly, she noticed ahead of her, she recognized as Beorn, now in human form, and he was carrying a figure. She quickly stood up as she recognized the figure Beorn was carrying. "No!" gasped Bernadette. The skin changer carried the figure into a tent. Following behind Beorn, was Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Fili, and Kili, but Fili was limping as he carried his brother, now unconscious in his arms. Bernadette, felt her heart pounding. "Tauriel!" cried out Bernadette, running to them. Tauriel took Bernadette's hands.

"Bernadette, I will try everything to help your king and future nephew!" said Tauriel, her voice filled with emotion. "Can I go see Thorin?" asked Bernadette. "He wants to speak with you and Bilbo first." said Gandalf. "Bilbo? He's here and safe?!" exclaimed Bernadette. Bernadette turned, and Bilbo stood behind her. "Bernadette!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Bilbo!" cried out Bernadette, and the two hobbits hugged. "I was so worried about you! I thought I would never see you again!" said Bernadette. "I'm fine and in one piece. Thanks to the mithril shirt he given me!" said Bilbo. "Come, Thorin wishes to speak to both of you!" said Gandalf, gravely.

The two entered the tent, and they see Thorin laying in the cot, bandaged up from his wounds.

Bernadette quickly ran to the bed, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek. "Don't you dare leave me, Thorin! You promise we'll marry!" said Bernadette, tears streaming down her face. "I'm afraid we cannot, Bernadette. My body is giving out, I will leaving to the Halls of Waiting to join my ancestors." said Thorin weakly. "No, I cannot let you leave me! Someone is going to help you! Tauriel is going to help you!" said Bernadette. Thorin turned to Bilbo, and he spoken kind words to him As they spoke, Tauriel entered, followed by Legolas who was carrying Kili, and Thranduil following behind them.

Thranduil approached Thorin's bedside. "Captain Tauriel isn't the only one who is going to help heal the Durin folk! I will help as well!" said Thranduil. Bernadette couldn't believe she is hearing this. This coming from an Elf who walked away from the dwarves so many years ago, now wanting to help them. She never felt so moved by this gesture. Thranduil stepped forward, looking at Thorin. "Master Thorin, I know we haven't been on very good terms for years, I came not only to apologize to you for my past wrongs, but to offer my assistance to you, and to heal you to full health." said Thranduil softly.

Thorin looked at the elf in shock and amazement.

Not only he was getting an apology from his old enemy, but the Elf King promised to help heal him in full strength. Bernadette could see tears forming in Thorin's eyes. "I don't know what to say-I don't…" began Thorin weakly. "Just say, thanks to your hobbit friends here, they saved you from the sickness. If it wasn't for them, your quest would have failed. You, Thorin Oakenshield, are a fierce warrior, and you will make a great King Under The Mountain." smiled the Elf King. Bernadette felt like her heart was going to explode with joy hearing this. She wiped away her own tears, even Bilbo felt moved of the Elf King's gesture.

Thranduil turned to those who are already in the room. "I may ask you to leave while we work on Kili and Thorin. I will let you know how things will go!" said the Elf King. Bilbo and Bernadette nodded, as they stepped out and joined the others in the camp. Fili ran to them. "Well?" asked Fili. Bernadette smiled at them. "Thranduil is going to help Thorin and Kili! The Elf King, the same elf whom Thorin despised is going to help him!" cried out Bernadette with joy. Fili stood there, frozen hearing this. Shocked hearing that the Elf King, whom had imprisoned them in the past wanting to help them.

Dwalin stood up.

"We will make peace with the elves. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever, ever done for this." said the dwarf. "See? This is what I've been trying to tell all of you, all long!" smiled Gandalf. "Tauriel? Is she helping too?" asked Fili. "Yes, in fact, she's working on Kili as we speak." said Bernadette. "Those two do make a cute couple!" laughed Balin. "He's always talked about her." said Nori, smoking his pipe. "I have to admit, she is a very lovely elf! It was Captain Tauriel, whom saved Kili in Lake Town!" said Bofur.

"Hopefully, if Kili survives this, Kili and I should write a song about her!" grinned Fili. Bernadette couldn't help but chuckle at Fili's remark. "What about me? Can I be in any song or tale?" asked Bilbo. Everyone laughed. "I'll write one about you lad, don't worry!" piped in Bofur, grinning. Bernadette laughed. It had been hours since Bernadette had waited for results from Thranduil and Tauriel of the recovery of Kili and Thorin. Two hours later, Tauriel came out smiling at Bernadette. "Thorin wishes to see you." said Tauriel. "How is he?" asked Bernadette. "He's doing better. As for Kili-I don't know, my king and I been trying everything to help him. Right now I need my rest, gather my strength, and continue healing him." said Tauriel.

"Supper is ready, if you want to eat, Tauriel!" smiled Bilbo. "That's what I need to do is eat." said Tauriel. "Thank you Tauriel!" called out Bernadette. "You're welcome Bernadette." Tauriel replied. Bernadette raced into the tent, and to her surprise, she found Thorin now sitting up in his bed. Thorin smiled brightly at her. "Thorin!" gasped Bernadette. "Come and sit with me, my love!" whispered Thorin. Bernadette quickly sat down next to her future husband on the bed, Thorin pulling her close to him. "I missed you." whispered Thorin. "I missed you too, Thorin." said Bernadette softly, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek.

"You know what's amazing, Bernadette? The one who turned away from me years ago, came to my aid and saved me! But this wasn't his first time. He helped me out on the battlefield too!" said Thorin, smiling. "He did?! Really?!" exclaimed Bernadette. "Yes, him and his son Legolas came to my aid during my battle against Bolg and Azog. I killed off Azog, but when it came to Bolg, I struggled. Two orcs came and attacked me the same time Bolg did. Thranduil and Legolas killed the two orcs, and Beorn, bless his soul, he killed Bolg. Beorn also saved me. I have yet to thank him too." said Thorin.

"See, Thorin? Elves cannot be all that bad all the time. And Lord Thranduil proved that today!" said Bernadette. "I know. In fact, once I recover and the kingdom rebuilt, I have a present for him. He's going to be very happy to see it. It is an item he has been wanting for some time, and I'm planning to give to him, the day of my coronation." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" whispered Bernadette, resting her head on Thorin's chest. "I love you!" whispered Bernadette. "I love you too, Bernadette!" said Thorin. No sooner as they were about to kiss, a familiar young voice spoke up.

"Okay you two! Not in front of a young dwarf!" said the voice. Thorin and Bernadette looked up. To their delight, the voice came from Kili! And he was sitting up, smiling brightly at his Uncle and Bernadette. "Kili!" exclaimed Thorin and Bernadette together. "You're okay!" beamed Bernadette. "Yes, I am fine! Where's Fee?" asked Kili. "He's outside in the camp! I'll go get him!" said Bernadette. Thorin smiled and nodded at Bernadette. Bernadette ran out of the tent with excitement, as she went to find Fili. "FILI! Fili, Fili!" cried out Bernadette with excitement. "What is it, Bernadette?" asked Fili.

"Its Kili! He's fine! He's looking for you! Thorin wishes to see you too! Both of them are fine!" said Bernadette. "Kili's awake?!" exclaimed Tauriel standing up. "Yes. You and Thranduil, thank you for saving them!" said Bernadette. Tauriel followed Fili into the tent, Bernadette also too went into the tent to spend more time with Thorin. Thorin and Bernadette already started to discuss wedding and coronation plans. They both agreed they would have the coronation and wedding ceremony together. While those two talked, Fili and Kili laughed merrily together, alongside with Tauriel.

"You shouldn't be joking around brother. Is it me, or do you have a crush on Bard's oldest daughter?" grinned Kili. "I do not have a crush on her. I like her." said Fili. "Same thing, brother!" said Kili. Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Does she like you back?" asked Tauriel. "Of course she does. I was talking to her quite a bit earlier today." said Fili. Bernadette chuckled. "I have a feeling I'm going to lose two of my nephews to a human woman and a elf woman!" said Thorin playfully. "Hey! We heard that! And you and your little fur ball hobbit!" shot back Kili.

"Oh is that so?! Don't make me have to tickle you, Kili!" grinned Bernadette. "No, don't bring out the tickle claw! Our Uncle is known to do that!" said Kili.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Thorin had been busy having meetings with his cousin Dain and his dwarves, alongside with the other dwarves of Thorin's group. Bernadette had spent most of the day talking to Bilbo. "When are you returning home, Bilbo?" asked Bernadette. "I was thinking after you and Thorin's wedding/coronation ceremony. "You are going to look so beautiful, Bernadette. I wish you could wear our mother's dress." said Bilbo. "Mother's wedding gown!" exclaimed Bernadette. Bernadette had an idea, since it will be a while until the coronation/wedding ceremony, she thought maybe Bilbo would return home, to get the gown, and bring it to her.

"You know that is a good idea. I'll do that!" said Bilbo, smiling. But Bernadette sat, and thought it over. "Bilbo, scratch the idea. Dis has already working on making a dress for me, so don't worry about it!" smiled Bernadette. She realized that Dis had went all her way to make a gown for her, she didn't want to refuse it. "Okay." said Bilbo. Later, that same day to Bernadette's surprise, she sees Thorin walking out of the tent. "You're up and walking!" exclaimed Bernadette. Thorin smiled.

"I hate having to lay there all the time! I was getting restless!" said Thorin. "And getting on our last raw nerves!" mumbled Thranduil. "We gave him orders he needed to lay bedridden for two more days and he won't listen." said Tauriel, folding her arms across her chest. "Have you guys forgotten he's stubborn?" grinned Bernadette. "No. I most definitely not forgotten he's stubborn, he will always be stubborn!" said Thranduil. "You shouldn't be talking, your highness. You have your moments too!" smirked Tauriel. Thorin and Bernadette burst into laughter.

Thranduil snorted. "You should join us in the camp. We're just about having lunch." smiled Bernadette, taking Thorin's hand. "Okay." said Thorin, and he walked over to Bernadette, sitting with the others. "Look who's joining us!" exclaimed Kili, running over to his Uncle, alongside with Fili. "Give the lad room to breathe!" said Dwalin. Thorin smiled, and he embraced his nephews. "I am happy you two are safe." said Thorin softly. Bernadette looked at Thorin, giving him a nudge. "Don't you have something to say to the two of them?" said Bernadette.

Thorin smiled at Bernadette and nodded.

"Fili, Kili, about the words I said to the two of you in Lake Town before I left, I never meant to say them." said the dwarf softly. "Don't worry about it, Uncle! You had to continue the quest and I was injured, although I wanted to go, but my injuries stopped me. But thanks to Tauriel, she saved me, and we returned once I healed, like you said." said Kili. "We will never stay mad at you, Uncle. We love you." said Fili. Thorin smiled. "Come here, you two!" grinned Thorin, and as he hugged both of them, he ran his fists in their hair. "Hey! Not the hair!" exclaimed Kili. "You're messing up my braids! Uncle!" exclaimed Fili, as they laughed.

Bernadette laughed. Later, it had been decided that Thorin and the dwarves will stay in Lake Town for a while, before moving into Erebor to start rebuilding. A guest home was set up for them, and Bernadette felt happy having a room, she could share with Thorin. "Will you be okay here alone, Bernadette? We have a meeting to attend to." said Thorin. "I will be okay, Thorin. Besides I'm thinking of going to a market to get me some accessories to go with my gown. Dis is going with me. I won't be alone actually!" said Bernadette. Thorin smiled, happy at the thought Dis will be with Bernadette while he and his companions attend a meeting.

It had something to do with the Master. She knew that the Master was up to no good.

And she was worried of the outcome of the meeting. "Well, are you ready to go, Miss Baggins?" asked Dis. "Yes." said Bernadette. Bernadette enjoyed the company of Thorin's sister, and the two talked for a long time. "How is your brother? He hasn't left to the Shire yet has he?" asked Dis. "No, not yet. He is with the others at the meeting. Bilbo will be returning home after the wedding and coronation. He doesn't want to miss that for the world." said Bernadette. Dis laughed. "I can imagine." said Dis. After a few hours of shopping, they decided to stop at a pub for a drink and to relax for a little bit.

"This isn't like the inns and pubs we have back at home." said Bernadette, feeling quite intimidated at the feel of the place. "You'll be fine, Bernadette. Here come our drinks!" said Dis. The bar maid brought them their drinks as they sat quietly for a little while. "Why is that man staring at us?" asked Bernadette. "I don't know. Just ignore it, Bernadette. He's up to no good. I believe that is Alfrid, the Master's assistant." said Dis. Alfrid approached their table. "Hello, ladies. You don't mind me joining you?" asked Alfrid. "No! This table is reserved!" said Dis.

"Sir, you are rude, and we don't deal with rude people. Please go away!" said Bernadette.

Bernadette reached for her sword hilt. "Oh, you're not the type who likes men, are you?" purred the man. "Get away from me, you filth!" snapped Bernadette, standing up, aiming her sword at the man. "You know, if you kill me, you will be punished for this." said Alfrid. "No, you will be the one that is punished! You are dealing with Erebor's future Queen here! She will soon marry Thorin Oakenshield, so beware of you words, Alfrid!" snarled Dis. "She won't be queen for long, as long as the Master as a say in the matter!" growled Alfrid and he left the pub. "The nerve of that son of a!" shouted Dis.

"I should've killed him when I had the chance." growled Bernadette. "Bernadette, don't worry about this. You will marry Thorin, don't allow some idiot of a human to get in your way." said Dis. Suddenly to their delight, Bofur, Fili and Kili entered the pub, and they noticed Dis and Bernadette sitting there. "Hey! We didn't expect you two to be here! What a coincidence!" beamed Bofur, sitting with them. "The meeting over already?" asked Dis. "Well, things are starting to get pretty ugly at the meeting, so we left. Thorin and Bard are ready to kill the Master. Alfrid had just shown up there." said Fili.

"I know, he was starting to bully poor Miss Baggins here." said Dis.

"That is why Bard and Thorin are angry. The Master said he would try anything to stop the wedding. He believes that hobbits should marry their own, and that Thorin should either find a human or dwarf. For some reason he has it out on Bernadette." said Fili, sadly. "That's not fair! I have done no wrong to that idiot!" cried out Bernadette. "Calm down, Bernadette! They will handle this." said Dis, as she wrapped her arm around Bernadette, as tears slid down Bernadette's cheeks. "Don't worry, Miss Baggins! You will marry Uncle Thorin! Bard is Lord of Lake Town and Dale now, and the Master and his ugly assistant will be punished for this." said Fili.

"Come, lets go on back home." said Dis. "I'm getting exhausted." said Bernadette softly. And they made their way back to their guest house, followed by Fili, Kili and Bofur. By the time they arrived, Thorin and the others already returned from the meeting. "I'm going to lay down." said Bernadette softly. "How did the meeting go?" asked Dis. "The Master and Alfrid are banished, they are sent away! So there is no need to worry about the wedding being stopped." said Thorin kindly, and he turned to Bernadette, taking the hobbit woman's hands. "Oh, that's a relief!" sighed Bernadette.

Bernadette leaned towards Thorin. "You need some rest, Bernadette. Let me take you to our room." said Thorin, and he picked her up, carrying her to their room, gently placing her on the bed. "I had a long day, especially having to deal with Alfrid." said Bernadette. "Yes, I have heard all about that." said Thorin, sitting down with her, gently brushing Bernadette's hair with his hand. "Don't you worry, you will never see those two again." said Thorin. "Good." said Bernadette, as she drifted off into sleep. "Just think, in a week or so, we will be moving into our home." smiled Thorin, as he climbed into bed, taking Bernadette in his arms.

A week went by, Thorin and everyone moved into their home. Thorin and Bernadette set up their room, in Thorin's old room, with his office adjoined to it. "Oh! A walk in wardrobe! How nice!" exclaimed Bernadette. "I've already ordered some new clothes for you, Bernadette. They will be arriving today!" said Thorin. Bernadette saw the large bed in the room, and she flopped on the bed with excitement. Thorin laughed. "I see you're enjoying the bed already!" teased the dwarf. Later in the evening, Bernadette and Thorin enjoyed their first dinner in the dining hall with their friends and family.

Thorin also announced that the dwarves of Ered Luin will be arriving in a couple days, moving here as well, and to help rebuild. Bernadette knew this entire week and beyond that, will be very busy. And indeed it has. She rarely had seen Thorin during that time line, except for at nights when he joined her in their bed quarters. And by the time he would be in bed, he would already had fallen asleep. She understand with him being King now, she had expected him to be really busy, but she also felt very lonely, in spite of her companionship with Dis, Fili and Kili, and the others.

So the first few weeks had been very difficult for Bernadette, but she got by, and decided to stay busy, talking with Dis, having fun with Fili and Kili, and she took up painting and drawing. At times, she would sit out in the courtyard, and she began working on her painting of the Lonely Mountain, as she been doing every night. She knew it would take a while to finish the painting. She even had to send Ori into town a few times to get more paints and brushes for her. He didn't mind it all, because he loved the idea that Bernadette took up becoming an artist.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The next evening, Bernadette had finally finished her painting, and she decided to unveil it over supper to everyone. "Hey, what is that you got covered up, Bernadette?" asked Gloin, after they ate. "That's what I'm about to show you. I've been working on this for the past few weeks, every night to be exact, and I finished it earlier today. I'm ready to show it to you." said Bernadette. "I never knew you painted!" smiled Thorin. "I just recently took it up, Thorin. The painting I have worked on is of our home." smiled Bernadette, and she uncovered her painting. Everyone looked it in awe and amazement. "Bernadette, that is beautiful! I never seen anything so beautiful!" gasped Dis, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And we're going to have it on display!" smiled Thorin. Bernadette smiled, and she hugged Thorin. The thought of having her painting on display made her happy, and proud. She sat there realizing the wedding and coronation wouldn't be that far from now. She considered her painting as an early wedding present for Thorin, as she told Thorin that night while they laid in bed together. "That is the best early wedding present!" said Thorin, kissing Bernadette on the lips. "Thorin-!" began Bernadette, but Thorin already had turned over and he fell asleep. Bernadette sighed. Several weeks later, Thorin had to stay in another room because according to their culture, he isn't allowed to see the bride in two days. So Bernadette had to go a few days without seeing Thorin. Dis had kept Bernadette busy however with learning the language of the dwarves, prepping her for the ceremony, and also fitting her for the gown, so Dis could make any alterations if needed for the gown. Bernadette even had to eat dinner, alone, but she always had someone with her to keep her company in the meantime.

Bernadette's nerves already felt rattled. Between all the pampering, Thorin's absence, spending nights alone in the bedroom, it started taking its toll on her. She wished she could go for a walk. She decided she wanted to talk to someone about this. Finally she managed to find Bilbo. "Bilbo, you're my brother! You're the only one I can talk to! I just need someone to talk to right now!" said Bernadette. "My dear sister! You don't look so good! Are you okay?" asked Bilbo. "Its my nerves. Between all the pampering, the prepping, learning the dwarven language, not having Thorin around, its all taking its toll on me! What should I do? I'm a wreck! I'm considering of going for a long walk. Maybe into Lake Town." said Bernadette.

"A long walk could do you some good, Bernadette. But I suggest you shouldn't go alone!" said Bilbo. "Can you come with me?" asked Bernadette. "Of course I can." said Bilbo. And so Bilbo and Bernadette leave the Mountain, making their way into Lake Town. "You're not very good at rowing, Bilbo. Let me take over!" teased Bernadette. Bilbo laughed, and he allowed Bernadette to take over. "Where did you learn to row?" asked the hobbit. "Bofur taught me!" said Bernadette. Bilbo laughed.

When they arrived in Lake Town, they strolled through the village. Bernadette told Bilbo of how she felt. "You feels as if he's not paying any attention to you?" asked Bilbo. "I understand that he's tired after a long busy day, but he could at least take some little time out, you know, for me." said Bernadette sadly. "Do you think it would help it I talked to him? Maybe tonight I will talk to him about this." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, really you shouldn't! Its between me and Thorin, don't!" said Bernadette. "Bernadette, I like to see you happy! I don't' want to see you sad all the time, it makes me sad!" said Bilbo.

"I understand your intentions, Bilbo! But I can fix this on my own, you know! I'm a grown hobbit, not a child." said Bernadette. Bilbo sighed.

"If that's what you wish, so be it." grumbled Bilbo. Later, Bilbo wanted to stop at a pub for a drink, since they had been walking for quite some time. "Do you think its really a good idea to come in here right now? Usually in the evenings, they get pretty crowded." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, everything is going to be fine! If someone tries to pull anything on you, I will fight them, I will!" said Bilbo. Bernadette nodded, as she followed her brother into the pub. Bernadette sat down at a table, while Bilbo went to ordered their drinks.

As he approached the bar to order drinks, he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. At the corner of his eye, he saw Thorin, sitting at a table surrounded by many people, humans and dwarves. But it wasn't the only thing that shocked him. It was a dwarf woman, with light blonde hair, kissing on Thorin, and he allowed her to do so! Anger clouded over Bilbo as he stood and watched this. He wanted to go and tell this dwarf off. Bernadette felt impatient, she was wondering what took her brother so long in bringing the drinks to her. She stood up, and as she was about to approach the bar, Bilbo stood in front of her. "Bilbo! What took you so long?" asked his sister, placing her hand on her hips.

"Bernadette, I think we should be heading back!" said Bilbo nervously.

"Bilbo, what about our drinks?" said Bernadette sharply. "We can have our drinks when we get back. We really should be going." said Bilbo quickly. "Bilbo, you seen something. What is going on? I'm really thirsty, Bilbo! I'm going to order us the drinks!" said Bernadette. "Bernadette! No! Don't go in there!" cried out Bilbo. But it was too late, Bernadette was already head of him, making her way to the bar, but as she approached it, she saw Thorin, whom was still kissing on the dwarf female. Bernadette let out a loud scream in anguish. Bilbo quickly ran to her, grabbing her arm. "We're going back! Come on!" insisted Bilbo.

"NO!" barked Bernadette, pushing Bilbo back. But Bilbo wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going back! Come on!" said Bilbo. He pretty much had to drag his sister out of the pub. Thorin heard the shriek, and he scanned around the room, finding where the anguish cry came from, because he recognized the yell. "Excuse me!" snarled Thorin, pushing the dwarf woman away, as he left the pub. By the time he stepped outside, he saw Bilbo dragging a very distressed and angry Bernadette back to the mountain. Thorin's heart sank. He realized now, what he had done is wrong. As he could see the anger and rage in Bernadette.

By the time they arrived back at the mountain, Bilbo kept dragging Bernadette in.

Fili, Kili, Dis and Balin approached them, as they witnessed a very angry Bernadette screaming and cursing Thorin's name. "Bilbo, what happened? What's wrong with Bernadette?" asked Dis. "You need to talk with your brother!" barked Thorin. "What did Uncle Thorin do?" asked Fili. Bilbo explained his story of their stroll, and of Bernadette's mixed emotions, which was the reason why they wanted the walk. And then, he told them what he and Bernadette had witnessed in the pub. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Dis, Balin, Fili and Kili together.

"Oh, when he does come back, I'm going to punch that bastard in the nose!" roared Dis, angrily. Bernadette, now on her knees, weeping hysterically. "Dis, you better take her to her room. I will have a talk with Thorin." said Balin. "Come, Bernadette. I need to take you to your room, and get you to calm down, so we can talk about this, okay?" said Dis gently. Bernadette nodded, as she allowed Dis to help her to her bed quarters. Meanwhile, Thorin quickly entered the Mountain, and Balin angrily approached the dwarf king. "Thorin, a word with you, now!" scowled the older dwarf.

"Go ahead, yell at me, curse at me. I deserve it." growled Thorin, still feeling the effects of the alcohol he had at the pub. "What has gotten into you, lad? This behavior! You will be married in two days, what is wrong with you?! Not to mention the lack of attention you've been giving Miss Baggins weeks before this. Tell me this, Thorin! Do you love her?" asked Balin. "Of course I love Bernadette! Why are you asking me this?!" snapped Thorin hotly. "Well, first tell me why you were kissing that woman in the pub!" snarled Balin, crossing his arms. Thorin fell silent.

"She was an old flame I met in the pub." said Thorin softly. "Tihelle Fire Forge, daughter of Bweil Fire Forge?" asked Balin, remembering the name of Thorin's old flame. "Yes, that's the one. Her father, made a promise to my father and grandfather of our betrothal. Apparently her and her father had not forgotten it." said Thorin. "Thorin, what about Bernadette?" asked Balin. "I don't know, Balin. I'm really confused. Remember, we have our laws. Once you agreed to the betrothal, even if it has been years, we have to keep it." said Thorin. Balin snorted.

"That is such a stupid law! You and Bernadette had been courting for a long time now, by right you should marry Bernadette. You really don't love Tihelle, do you?" asked Balin. "No, I don't. I like her as a friend, nothing more than that." said Thorin. "Then why in Durin's name did you kiss her?" barked Balin. "She kissed me first, Balin!" Thorin argued back. "Thorin, you allowed her to kiss you! You should've walked away from her! That woman is trouble! I never liked that family much, to be honest with you! They are cons!" protested Balin.

Suddenly, Balin looked at Thorin gently. "Trust me, you need to be with Bernadette! She truly loves you and cares for you! She's the one whom you should be with. Thorin, she is hurting." said Balin. Thorin bowed his head low. "I know. I've hurt her, I don't think she'll ever speak to me again. I have to find a way of winning her back." said Thorin. "I know a way you should win her back!" spoken up Bilbo, now entering the room. "Oh, how would I do that?" asked Thorin, smiling at Bilbo. "Well she loves your singing you know. You should compose a special song for her." grinned Bilbo. Thorin grinned. "I shall do that. But I will arrange a candle light dinner for two and flowers as well!" said Thorin.

"There, lad! You got yourself a plan!" said Balin.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Meanwhile, Dis was still comforting Bernadette. "I'm moving back to the Shire, Dis. I don't know much more of this I can take." sobbed Bernadette. "Bernadette, we don't want to see you go! I've been waiting for this day to see my brother marry for the longest time! I understand your nerves are shot. I was the same way on my wedding day, Bernadette. And as for that little stunt that you observed of Thorin, I will deal with him personally. In the meantime, we need to join the others for supper." said Dis. "I'm not really all that hungry right now, Dis. I'm just going to sit here and be alone a while. You can go on ahead, and eat." said Bernadette.

"Bernadette, you really need to eat." said Dis. "I'll be down later to eat. I know where the kitchens are." said Bernadette. Dis nodded. "Well, we'll talk more later!" said Dis, smiling, and she hugged Bernadette. Afterwards, she left the bedchamber, joining the others in the dining hall. By the time she entered the dining hall, she noticed Thorin had already arrived, now talking to Balin and Dwalin. "Thorin, come here!" boomed Dis, darkly, glaring at her brother. "Uh oh! I don't like the sound of that 'come here'! I can tell by that voice, mum is angry!" said Fili.

"Yes, she always said to that to me when I'm in trouble!" smirked Kili. "Someone's in trouble!" sang Fili. Thorin gave Fili and Kili a quick glare, and he walked over to Dis. To everyone's surprise, Dis held back her hand, punching her brother in the cheek, very hard. "OW! Dis! What in the hell was that for?!" cried out Thorin, holding on to his cheek. "You insignificant little bastard! How dare you do this to Bernadette?!" yelled Dis. "Wow, word went around fast." grumbled Thorin.

"Tell me why you done it, Thorin?" roared Dis, placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "Dis, has the name Tihelle Fire forge ring a bell to you?" asked Dwalin. "That conniving little witch who calls herself a dwarf?!" asked Dis hotly. "Yes. It was her whom Thorin was kissing at the pub." said Balin. "Thorin Oakenshield, you know damn well how I despised that woman and her family! Yes, she maybe your old flame, but that little floosey walked out on your life during Smaug 's first attack! She left you for another dwarf! How can you go back to someone who's trashy?!" lectured Dis.

"It brought back memories, Dis, and she can't help it that she's beautiful!" said Thorin.

"She is most certainly NOT beautiful! At least not at heart! There is someone here who really loves you, and who is beautiful and kind at heart, who loves you unconditionally! And you just had to go and ruin it!" barked Dis. "Dis.." protested Thorin. "Don't you 'Dis' me, Thorin! You really have some making up to do with her! We cannot cancel this wedding, Thorin! Do you even really love her at all?" asked Dis. "How come everybody keeps asking me this? Of course I love her!" barked Thorin, hotly. "Then, start showing it you ass hat!" shouted Dis. "I need to step outside for a while." said Thorin, and he walked out of the dining hall.

Dis let out a loud yell in frustration, and she sat down at the table placing her head in her hands. "He better not be going to that damn pub!" said Dis, quietly. "He's not, he's going to the balcony!" said Ori, as he now entered the dining room. To everyone's surprise, Bernadette entered the dining hall. "I'm only coming here to get my dinner. I'm going to eat it outside on the balcony." said Bernadette. Dwalin and Balin looked at each other and smiled. They knew that Thorin is now outside on the balcony. And they didn't see anything. After grabbing her plate and drink, she looked at everyone and smiled. "Well, I'll talk to all of you later!" said Bernadette.

"You too, Bernadette!" they all said together. Bernadette walked out to the balcony. To her surprise and shock, she saw Thorin standing out there, looking out to the scenery. "Oh, I didn't know this was already occupied. I'll go back inside." said Bernadette, darkly. But as she was about to turn to go back inside, she felt Thorin's large hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going inside. "Bernadette, please stay. I have to talk to you." said Thorin softly. "I know what you're going to talk about. You're going to leave me for that blonde headed, she dwarf!" said Bernadette hotly.

"Bernadette, that is not true. That's not what I was going to talk to you about! And about that, that really never meant to have happened. I never really loved her anyway." said Thorin. "Then why did you do it, Thorin? Why did you kiss her?!" shouted Bernadette. "She was an old flame from my past, Bernadette. I tried pushing her away from me, but she wouldn't do it, and both us was already feeling effects of the alcohol.. Bernadette, you got to believe me, this really never to have happened." said Thorin, his voice filled with emotion. "I'm not sure if I believe you anymore. I just lost my appetite." said Bernadette, slamming her plate on the ground, and she stormed back inside the palace, making her way to the bed quarters.

"Damn it!" snapped Thorin. Then he realized there was only one thing left to do, and he decided to work on it right away. He made his way into the Great Hall. Thorin looked at his harp. He spent the remainder of the night in the Great Hall, playing on his harp, finding a special song to sing for Bernadette, to win her back. Meanwhile, up in the bedchamber, Bernadette couldn't hardly sleep, and her stomach began to growl. Maybe she better go to the kitchens and grab her something to eat.

Bernadette leaves her bed quarters, as she walked passed the Great Hall, she could hear harp music coming from it, and a sad, lone baritone voice singing with the music. The music, and singing sounded so sad, she decided to peek through the large double doors. And there in front of her, sat Thorin, holding his harp between his legs, placing a beautiful song. She could hear the words. The song was about her. He sang of his love for her, he sang that if he had lost her, he would be lost, wishing she would accept his forgiveness for his wrongs. Bernadette's heart pounded. She could see in his eyes, that he really truly loved her.

She looked at Thorin's facial features, as a single tear slid down Thorin's left cheek, and she noticed his other cheek bruised from the impact of his sister's punch.

Bernadette slowly entered the Great Hall, approaching closer to where Thorin is sitting. Bernadette could feel her own tears swelling up in her eyes, as she stood and listened to Thorin's song of her. Thorin's fingers quickly halted on the strings, when Thorin saw Bernadette standing, and looking at him, and the music stopped. "Bernadette." said Thorin softly, looking up at her. Bernadette approached Thorin, sitting down on his lap. "I forgive you!" whispered Bernadette, leaning back into his arms, planting a long kiss on Thorin's lips. Thorin pushed the harp away, wrapping his arms around the hobbit, returning a longer kiss in favor.

When the kiss broke, Bernadette laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "You know, I never meant to hurt you, azuygal!" whispered Thorin, brushing his finger on Bernadette's nose. "I know that, Thorin!" said Bernadette. "So does this mean the wedding is still on?" asked Thorin. "If you agree to pay a little more attention to me, Thorin." said Bernadette, with a smirk. "I promise, I will Bernadette." said Thorin. "Why is there a bruise on your right cheek?" asked Bernadette. Thorin laughed. "My sister punched me earlier tonight." said Thorin. "Well, to be honest, you deserved that punch from her." grinned Bernadette. "I know Bernie. I had it coming." said Thorin.

"Lets just sit here, so I can hold you for a while. At least I owe you this much, although I'm really not supposed to be around you right now." said Thorin. "I know. In fact, another day or so, the big day!" grinned Bernadette. "I can't wait." said Thorin. "Me neither." said Bernadette, caressing Thorin's left chest. As Thorin continued to hold Bernadette for a while longer, he hummed softly to himself. After holding each other for awhile, Thorin looked at Bernadette. "Should we go and join the others?" asked Thorin. "Yes, we can. I can imagine, they're still awake, and still in the dining hall." said Bernadette.

Thorin nodded, and the two leave the Great Hall, making their way into the dining hall. Luckily, everyone was still in there, chatting. As Thorin and Bernadette entered, everyone looked at them and smiled as the couple entered the dining hall, hand in hand and smiling. "Yes! They made up!" cheered Kili. "Hurray for Uncle Thorin and Bernadette! They are back together!" piped in Fili. "Do you feel a happy song coming on? We got a song for the two of you, if you're interested!" grinned Kili, picking up his fiddle. Bernadette laughed. "I love to hear your song about us." chuckled Bernadette.

Fili and Kili stood up, with fiddles in hand, and they begin their song about their Uncle and Bernadette. Thorin laughed as he listened to his nephews play and sing. "If I'd known this, I would've brought my harp in with me!" smirked Thorin. "Here, take this guitar!" called out Bofur, tossing the guitar to Thorin. "Bofur, I knew very little of the guitar!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I seen you play the guitar once, remember when Frerin taught you!" said Dis. "Oh, alright." said Thorin, taking the instrument, and he began to play along with Fili and Kili.

Bernadette and the others clapped along to Fili and Kili's happy tune, pretty soon, she started to dance about the room, swirling her skirts. Thorin laughed, watching Bernadette dance about the room. When the song ended, everyone clapped and laughed together. "Wow, that is a good song you two! Very creative!" grinned Thorin. "Consider that part one of your wedding present!" smiled Kili. Later, after the others went to bed, Thorin turned to Bernadette. "And I see you tomorrow morning, in the Throne Room!" grinned Thorin. "I'll be there! I'll be the one wearing white, and my hair full of braids!" grinned Bernadette. Thorin kissed her cheek, and he went to his own temporary room.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

A day went by, it came for the wedding/coronation ceremony. All that morning, Bernadette had been busy getting ready for the ceremony, with the help of Dis, and several other female dwarves, one among them is Gloin's wife, Nyla. Sigrid and Tilda also present, as they too assisted with Bernadette, and they too were also chosen to be part of the Bridal party as well. "You look nervous, Bernadette." said Tilda. "Me? Nervous?! I'm not really all that nervous." said Bernadette. "Bernadette, you are nervous, I can tell." said Dis. "Alright, I am just a little. I never been married before, or a queen." said Bernadette.

"You'll be just fine, Bernadette. Trust me. You and my brother love each other very deeply, and that goes a long way, and your love for people, and how you stand up to speak for yourself! You have all those qualities as a good queen, Bernadette." said Dis. Bernadette smiled. "Thank you." said Bernadette. "You are almost done. All we need now, is the flowered tiara." said Dis, and she planted the tiara on Bernadette's head. "You'll be wearing this tiara temporarily until after the coronation, and from there, you'll wear a real tiara!" smiled Dis.

Meanwhile, Thorin sat in the private parlor room, dressed in his formal wedding attire, a dark blue fur coat, a tunic with gold buttons, and his long hair flowed passed his back, and his beard braided. Thorin sat alone in the room, playing on his harp, humming softly to himself to pass time. Dwalin, Bilbo and Kili entered the room, and they saw their king sitting at the harp, but quickly stood up when Thorin saw his friends entering the room. "Wow, looking magnificent there, old chap!" beamed Bilbo. Thorin smiled. "Well this is it." said Thorin.

"You're not nervous, are you?" teased Dwalin. "No, not as nervous as I feel Bernadette is right now." said Thorin, with a sly smile. "I can imagine her being very nervous." laughed Bilbo. "She's your sister, you should know her by now." said Dwalin. "My sister-getting married. I'm here to see her get married!" sighed Bilbo, cheerfully. "You're giving her away, aren't you?" asked Thorin. "Yes. Since our father isn't here, I have to take on the job of giving her away!" grinned Bilbo. "Well, we can't just stand here like trees, lets make way to the Throne Room!" said Dwalin, leading them out of the parlor room.

Already arriving in the Throne Room, many people already arrived.

Even the elves and men came to watch this beautiful wedding. Standing ahead of them, was Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil and Galadriel on the right, in the center stood Balin and Dain, and beside Balin and Dain, stood Fili and Kili. Kili kept looking at Tauriel as she smiled at the dark haired dwarf prince, in his formal clothing. She had never seen Kili dressed in formal attire. Kil looked at Tauriel, whom also dressed in her elven formal gown of lavender, with a yellow belt, and her hair adorned with flowers. "Is it me, or Kili is staring at the flowered elf?" asked Dwalin. "Yes, he's staring at her. That's Tauriel, Dwalin." said Thorin.

"Captain Tauriel? Thranduil's Captain?!" gasped Dwalin, as he looked at her. "What?" said Bilbo. "I never seen her in formal dress, she is rather ravishingly beautiful!" gasped Dwalin. Thorin laughed. "Sorry, Dwalin, she is taken. And take a guess who!" said Thorin. Dwalin laughed. "I know-Kili! His eyes are glued on her." said Dwalin, as they made their place with the others near the large throne. "I see nervousness in your eyes there, cousin!" teased Dain. "Oh shut it! I'm not nervous." said Thorin. "Yes you are." said the dwarf, grinning. Suddenly, a small orchestra began to play music, as they watched the beautiful bride, and her bridal party marching down the aisle, with Bilbo escorting his sister, trying not to openly cry with joy.

As they approached the Throne, Bilbo and Bernadette stopped, now standing directly in front of Balin, Gandalf, and Thorin. Gandalf and Dain, both presiding the ceremony and coronation, began the event. "Who gives away the bride?" asked Gandalf. Bilbo stepped forward. "I do!" said Bilbo, and he bowed, slightly moving Bernadette in front of him, as the hobbit stepped back, allowing Thorin to stand in front of his sister. Bilbo sat down, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Bilbo sure is a softy isn't he?" whispered Fili with a chuckle. "Shh! The ceremony is starting, Fili!" hissed Dis. "Sorry." said Fili.

"Thorin II Oakenshield, do you love, cherish, protect Miss Bernadette Evangeline Baggins, with your heart, until death do you part?" asked Gandalf. "I do." said Gandalf. Gandalf asked the same question to Bernadette. "I do!" said Bernadette. "Take this ribbon, tie it around your wrists as token of your bond to each other as one." said Balin, stepping forward, tying the ribbon around Thorin and Bernadette's wrists. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, you may kiss your bride!" announced Gandalf. "Yes!" grinned Thorin, and he swept Bernadette into his arms, and they kissed passionately.

Everyone cheered at the kissing, and the entire room roared with the cheers and whistles coming from family and friends. When the kiss broke, Gandalf raised his hand, signaling to quiet the room, as they begin the coronation ceremony, announcing the King and Queen of Erebor. "Bring forth the crowns!" announced Gandalf. Dain stepped forward with two crowns. The first crown, Thror's original crown, and the second a smaller crown made of gold. Gandalf took Thror's crown, placing it on Thorin's head. As he done so, Dis wiped a tear from her eyes.

"He looks so much like papa!" said Dis softly. Fili and Kili looked at their tearful mother, and then at Thorin. "Oh, heavens! He does look like grandfather!" gasped Kili. Gandalf shortly placed the golden crown on Bernadette's head. "Here stands King Thorin II Oakenshield, our King Under the Mountain, and his wife, Queen Bernadette Evangeline Baggins!" announced Gandalf, as the husband and wife stood up, standing facing the crowd in the room. Bard stepped forward. "All Hail, King and Queen Under the Mountain!" announced Bard loudly, and everyone joined in the chanting. Bernadette could feel tears of joy swelling in her eyes as she heard this.

She couldn't believe it. She's now not only Thorin's wife, but a Queen.

"Now let the feasting began! Follow us to the Great Hall!" announced Thorin, as he and Bernadette, leave first entering the Great Hall, followed by many of the guests, family and friends as they entered the Great Hall for the feasting. Thorin and Bernadette sat at the head table, alongside with Dis, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili, Bilbo and the companions who followed Thorin on their quest to Erebor. "Was your nervous before the ceremony, Bernadette?" asked Thorin. "Me? Nervous?! I don't think so!" smirked Bernadette. "Don't you say that, Bernadette! You too were nervous!" grinned Fili. Bernadette stuck her tongue out at Fili.

"Quite immature of you, Aunt Bernadette!" grinned Kili. "You two are going to get it later!" joked Bernadette. "Oh, what are you going to do?" said Fili. "Hang you two on a tree by your under garments!" grinned Bernadette. "You wouldn't dare!" shot back Kili. "She would, if you push her!" grinned Thorin. "Hey! Who's side are you on anyway, Uncle?" grinned Fili. "Your Aunt's, because I just married her!" said Thorin. After eating a nice dinner, and everything cleared up, the dancing and music started. Thorin stood up, taking Bernadette's hand. "We should lead the first dance!" grinned Thorin. Bernadette smiled, as she followed her husband onto the floor.

Soon as the music began, they begin dancing around the room. "I cannot keep my eyes off of you, Bernadette. You look so beautiful!" purred Thorin. "How long is the party? Because I cannot wait to be alone with you!" said Bernadette. "I'll decide when that time comes!" purred Thorin, as they continued to dance. Shortly other people came out and joined in on the dancing. Kili approaches Tauriel. "May I dance with you, my lady?" asked Kili. Tauriel smiled and curtsied. "I will be honored to take this dance with you, Prince Kili! My Prince Kili!" smiled Tauriel, taking Kili's hand, and they shortly joined Thorin and Bernadette.

Dwalin smiled at Dis, and the two also went out and joined them, followed by Fili and Sigrid, and Tilda and Bilbo. "You've grown into a fine young woman, Tilda!" smiled Bilbo. "Thank you, Mister Baggins." smiled Tilda, blushing. "Please, just call me Bilbo!" said the hobbit as the two danced. "Thank you, Bilbo!" said Tilda. Later, Thorin and Bernadette sat down, as they observed their guests, friends and family dancing to lively music. Fili and Kili tried to out dance each other. Thorin and Bernadette laughed. "Are those two always that competitive?" asked Bernadette. "Yes, especially when it comes to drinking competitions. Don't get those two started!" grinned Thorin.

After a while of dancing, Thorin stood up and called attention to everyone. "I have composed a special song for my wife Bernadette here, and I like to sing it for all of you. Dwalin, you wouldn't mind bringing in my harp?" asked Thorin. Dwalin nodded, and he went into the parlor room where the harp is sitting. The dwarf shortly returned bringing in the harp. Thorin walked over to the instrument, sitting down on a stool, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest. Thorin placed his fingers on the silver strings, and he started to play. Bernadette sat beside him.

Thorin started to sing, as he played, his beautiful baritone rising above the enchanting music he played on the harp. The song was quite moving, especially for Bernadette, as she felt her heart racing in her chest. She couldn't believe how handsome and magnificent he looked, sitting there, as his blue eyes lovingly gazed at her, as the beautiful loving words of the song, coming from the lips of her husband. Dis smiled as she watched her brother sing his love song for Bernadette. On the last verse of the song, he sung in his native language. Shortly, striking a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song.

Everyone cheered and applauded. Thorin stood up, followed by Bernadette.

Bernadette threw herself into Thorin's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. "The song is beautiful, my love." whispered Bernadette. "I written it especially for you!" said Thorin softly, as he leaned forward, kissing Bernadette passionately on the lips. "Can we retire to our room, Thorin?" asked Bernadette. "Yes, lets do so. The others shall continue their feasting. Its time for us to have our alone time!" said Thorin. Thorin went to tell the others they can continue their feasting and letting them know they're retiring for the night.

No sooner as Thorin and Bernadette left, Fili and Kili looked at each other. "I bet they're going to wrestle, and Thorin's going to win!" chuckled Kili. "Kili! I cannot believe you said that!" said Tauriel. "Hey, maybe you and I can do that!" beamed Kili, winking at Tauriel. "Kili!" said Tauriel. "Oh, sorry!" said Kili. Meanwhile, Thorin carried Bernadette to their new bed quarters, Thorin closing the door behind them. After the two of them undressed, Bernadette sat on the bed, shortly followed by Thorin. "I'm so glad that dress is off. I felt so hot in it!" sighed Bernadette.

Thorin laughed. "You now look very, very comfortable! And now its time to make you even more comfortable!" purred Thorin, taking Bernadette into his arms.

And they continued kissing some more. Thorin shortly climbed on top of her, pressing his body against hers, as they begin their love making. Bernadette released a soft moan, as Thorin gently begin caressing her body. The two had been like that for hours, until their bodies became tired, and now Thorin holding Bernadette closely to his chest, as Bernadette laid her head on the right side of his chest. "This is the happiest moment in my life, Thorin, my king!" said Bernadette. "Mine too!" said Bernadette. The two laid silently in bed. "Things really turned out the way they planned!" said Bernadette. "I never would've done it without you, Bernadette! It was you, thanks to your loving kind heart, and your determination, that help us got here, where we are today!" said Thorin, smiling.

"You're leaving out one person, silly." said Bernadette, giving Thorin a playful glare. "Who?" asked Thorin. "My brother, you idiot!" said Bernadette. Thorin laughed. "Yes, your brother too!" said Thorin, kissing Bernadette on the lips.

End.


End file.
